Gotcha!
by Helena Fiammata
Summary: Luego de los problemas viene la calma. De eso saben mucho Goten y Pan, que luego de odiarse, comienzan a ¿Amarse? Una simple jugarreta de estos dos hará que Trunks abra los ojos a una verdad que quería evitar. Aventuras, malos entendidos, dramas y diversión harán que los mismos muchachos de siempre aprendan a vivir.
1. Pan está de vuelta

_****__Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a Akira Toriyama, como saben el disclaimer es importante :) No me lo quería saltar. _

_****__Solo la historia es parte de mi loca imaginación._

_****__Un beso._

_****__HF_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Pan se fue de espaldas al oír a su amiga, a su consejera, a la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, Marron, la rubia de ojos azules más linda de todo Japón, darle una noticia como para morirse. Hace tiempo que no se veían y con razón, hace muchos años, cinco para ser exactos, Pan se mudó de su hogar a un lugar donde le darían mejores oportunidades y donde precisamente le dieron una beca para estudiar lo que quería; Sus estudios habían finalizado con éxito pero aún no decidía lo que hacer luego de eso, hasta el momento solo se comunicaba con sus seres queridos por teléfono ya que jamás volvió ni siquiera de vacaciones a la capital del oeste en donde vivían todos, y ahora, ahora con la noticia que le estaba dando Marron prácticamente le estaba obligando a hacerlo.

- No puedo creer que… ¿Por qué diablos no me lo contaste a los primeros meses? ¡Quién te crees Marron! – la retó la pelinegra, la rubia rió.

- Porque probablemente si te hubiera dicho relajada en los primeros meses, tú, desconsiderada, nunca hubieras venido a verme, con lo mal amiga que te pusiste – respondió resentida.

- No me puse mal amiga – Pan se rindió ante la buena nueva - Oh Marron ¿Eres feliz? ¡Voy a ser tía!

- Si, mensa, pero me haría más feliz que vinieras, de verdad, todos aquí quieren verte, Bra está muerta aquí a mi lado esperando que digas que sí – Pan se rió, nerviosa.

- No lo se, me sentiría tan extraña, cinco años no son para nada poco – explicó – Tengo ya veinticuatro y no los he visto hace tanto…

- Por eso te haría bien, además me comentaste que terminaste la universidad con honores eh, estudiosa – comentó la rubia – Por favor, me queda un mes y bueno, Bra dice que no te puedes perder el verme así como Ballena, ¡Se burla todo el día de mí! – aprovechó de acusar a la peliazul.

- Debes verte adorable – Pan extrañaba tanto a ese par – Bueno – suspiró tomando una decisión - Está bien, pero quiero que esto quede entre las tres, así que cuando llegue solamente ustedes dos sabrán y luego los demás – suspiró, imaginándose ese encuentro tan deseado por su parte luego de todo.

Sonrió nostálgica mientras oía que Marron y Bra celebraban a lo grande, le hubiera encantado que su abuela Chi-chi estuviera entre los sorprendidos, pero hace un año solamente ella había fallecido y todos tacharon a Pan de insensible por no volver cuando eso ocurrió a pesar de tener fuertes razones para hacerlo; en ese tiempo, cuando su padre le informó, fue como un golpe muy duro que le provocó una herida gigantesca, se aisló de la gente, a penas comía, trataba a todo el mundo como basura, se trataba a si misma como una porquería, vivió una depresión realmente preocupante y no quiso afectar a todos con sus manías, no llamó para saber de nada durante meses, sin duda la muerte de su abuela marcó un antes y un después ya que luego de sufrir, todo ese dolor la hizo crecer como persona, madurar.

Luego de un rato de charlar sobre el novio de Marron, las impresiones de sus liberales padres, las impresiones de todos y el plan de vuelo de Pan, cortó y miró al techo, algo descolocada por todo.

- El tiempo que pasó no bastó parece para olvidarte – en el blanco techo pudo ver los azules y penetrantes ojos de Trunks, evitaba hablar de él siempre, pero se moría de ganas de saber cómo estaba, y aunque se reprimía, quería saber con quién estaba, qué pasaba en su vida, todas esas cosas que nunca supo en todos esos años.

Su orgullo, sin duda, siempre fue más grande que su curiosidad, por eso estuvo cinco años en silencio, cinco años sin pronunciar su nombre, y ahora de golpe volvería a verlo tarde o temprano, volvería a su lugar de origen, a su vida, volvería a sus padres, a su mejor amiga Bra, a su hermanita postiza Marron y su novio -a quien tendría que conocer- y todo eso se le hacía muy pero muy repentino, casi tortuoso.

* * *

_Dos semanas después…_

Marron y Bra estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a Pan, ese día había mucho viento pues estaba comenzando el invierno y el clima amenazaba con llover. Ambas habían estado un buen rato ahí, paseándose hasta que se ubicaron entre todas las personas que comenzaban a agruparse esperando a los pasajeros del vuelo en donde supuestamente venía Pan.

Las personas comenzaron a salir con sus maletas y cosas por la puerta, Bra apretaba el brazo de su rubia amiga con nervios hasta que vio una larga cabellera pelinegra sobre los hombros de una muchacha pálida y alta que cargaba una cantidad no muy normal de maletas para su delgada complexión.

Sus ojos negros, tan parecidos a los de una joven Chi-chi se posaron en la llamativa peliazul y en una enorme rubia con sorpresa.

- ¡PAN! – gritó Bra y se lanzó como un koala a abrazar a su amiga mientras ella como siempre se entrenaba y se mantenía a la altura de los hombres Son y debido a eso la sostuvo en sus brazos alegremente sin problema. era Bra, Bra Briefs, había crecido tanto, su cabello estaba tan largo y bonito, se veía tan linda y arreglada como siempre y no podía estar más feliz de verla.

Luego de aquel apretado abrazo con su mejor amiga miró hacia el lado, sorprendiéndose al analizar un poco mejor a Marron, quien tenía una panza enorme de embarazada de ocho meses y unas semanas, casi lista para dar a luz y al verla así de linda en esa etapa de su vida no se arrepintió por ningún segundo sobre haber vuelto.

- Las extrañé mucho – soltó sinceramente mirando a la peliazul sin dejar de abrazar a la "delicada" rubia – Marron, estás radiante.

- Nosotros también te extrañamos – dijeron las dos chicas casi al borde del llanto.

- Es muy significativo para mi que estés aquí – soltó la rubia.

- Ya conocerás al afortunado padre de la criaturita – dijo Bra sonriente – Es un tipo de esos que ya no se encuentran, tan bueno como el queso…

- ¡Bra! – gritó Marron celosa, Pan reía viéndolas, siempre con ese humor.

- Bueno ¿Nos vamos? – la pelinegra las abrazó a ambas, y nunca había sido así de cariñosa pero ese día tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a tantas personas que no se contuvo.

Las tres partieron en el auto descapotable de Bra, para pan, hacia un destino incierto, ya que solo Marron y la conductora sabían dónde iban. Se desviaron de la ciudad para ir al campo, en donde rápidamente, con la agilidad de Bra -la misma que tenía Bulma- para conducir, arribaron al Monte Paoz.

- Oh – soltó Pan, sorprendida y a la vez interiormente asustada.

- Intuimos que lo pasaste más mal que todos aquí – comenzó Bra con seriedad – Si el descerebrado de Goten piensa que fuiste una desalmada por no venir a… a verla, nosotras creemos todo lo contrario, y esta vez tienes que estar sola.

- ¿Cuándo crecimos? – preguntó la recién llegada abrazando a la peliazul, quien rió.

- Era el momento, nuestras vidas cambiaron hace mucho y siempre es bueno despedirse antes de emprender rumbo adelante – Marron, la mayor de las tres, salió del auto y le acarició el cabello a ambas con cariño – La vida nunca fue fácil, pequeñas.

- Me encanta estar de vuelta si es con el apoyo de ustedes – Pan miró al monte - ¿Está ella aquí? – su voz se quebró un poco.

- Si – Bra miró la casa que había metros más allá, la casa en donde vivieron los abuelos de Pan desde casados, en donde criaron a su padre y a su tío, en donde vivió su amiga los últimos años de su vida – En el jardín de la casa, con muchas rosas como ella quiso.

- Me lo imaginaba – Pan avanzó, era como estar en la recta final a lo que quiso terminar hace mucho tiempo. Había escuchado una canción que le enseñó mucho, en donde decía que decir adiós era crecer a la vez, y eso estaba a punto de hacer.

Si, se cayó, si, por mucho tiempo se quiso quedar en el hoyo, si, pensó que sería mejor irse con su abuela Chi-chi, pero ahora estaba de pie, ahora estaba queriendo terminar con esa etapa, quería vivir su vida y esa vez no sería más la niña que vivió bajo la sombra de su abuelo, que vivió toda la vida lamentándose y preguntándose tantas veces ¿Por qué se fue?, era hora de resignarse y ser Son Pan, igual o más fuerte que su abuela, ser feliz, brillar, porque ella lo querría así.

Llegó al final del camino, y como Bra había dicho, ahí estaba la tumba de su abuela con su nombre al frente, lleno de rosas y flores, conservando el estilo dulce que siempre desplegaba la imagen de Chi-chi aunque su carácter no fuera precisamente dulce. Era una mujer admirable, pensó, digna esposa del escurridizo y distraído Goku.

- Abuela – soltó, lo único que escuchaba era su propia voz más el canto de los pájaros, no había sonido alguno aparte de eso a su alrededor – Perdón por no estar aquí, cuando pasó…

Silencio.

- Como niña que era me enterré en mi misma, si venía aquí probablemente me hubiera arrepentido de hacerlo, no necesitaba estar rodeada de todos, necesitaba tanto de la soledad y solo cuando te fuiste pude entenderlo... necesitaba comprender tantas cosas. Si me vieran todos, probablemente se sorprenderían, Goten me detesta por no venir, lo sé, pero me ha servido, y ahora que estoy aquí no se si quiera irme – sonrió – Quisiera visitarte todos los días, hablar contigo, quizás pedirte perdón nuevamente por no verte en los últimos días de tu vida, pero no puedo pedir perdón por algo que me hizo bien, y se que estancarme en el pasado no es nada bueno, Abuelita.

Lo pensó.

- Siempre te voy a recordar, fuiste la mejor y tú eres el único ejemplo a seguir para mí – suspiró – Te quiero mucho, siempre lo haré – sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse brillantes y sin quererlo, ya estaba comenzando a quebrarse demasiado.

Miró hacia atrás, un poco más arriba estaban Bra y Marron apoyadas en el auto viéndola en silencio; les sonrió pasando una mano distraída por sus ojos, esas lágrimas que se arremolinaban no caerían.

- Tengo que irme – susurró y sin decir nada más emprendió rumbo hacia donde la esperaban sus amigas, encontrando un poco de paz interior luego de aquella despedida, y al llegar arriba abrazó a las dos mujeres que la acompañarían siempre, sin decir palabra, sin llorar, sin hacer nada.

Ellas comprendieron el asunto y se quedaron así por un buen rato todas en silencio.

- ¿En serio Goten me odia?

- Pues, es un idiota... un hablador – comentó Bra – Solo sé que él dijo que eras una hipócrita sin conciencia, una niña egoísta que no se dio el tiempo de venir cuando ella se... fue.

- Tendré que hablarlo con él – suspiró Pan apesadumbrada.

- No te preocupes por él ahora, se comportó como un niño – Marron acarició el rostro de su amiga – Vamos, mis padres estarán felices de verte, puedes quedarte en mi casa.

A pan le pareció que esas palabras le quitaron un gran peso e incertidumbre de encima, no solo Marron se había adelantado a Bra, si no que, si Bra hubiera sugerido la gran idea de ir a quedarse con ella a la corporación cápsula no hubiera podido decir que no, y tarde o temprano estaría encontrándose con Trunks.

No sabía si estaba preparada para eso.

* * *

_Sin extenderme, quisiera decir que este sería mi primer Long Fic de Dragon Ball Z, y bueno, mis disculpas si a veces tengo faltas, y cosas así, me esforcé mucho por hacer de este fic algo bueno y de calidad. Le quise dar muchas temáticas, como lo es el tema familiar, espiritual, tal vez un poco de humor más adelante, el valor de la amistad y finalmente el amor, claro, las parejas principales serán Trunks y Pan, Bra y Goten, y finalmente Marron y un OC llamado Mars. espero que les guste el fruto de mi trabajo :) No soy de las que tarda en actualizar, por suerte, y eso._

_Este primer capítulo está algo aburrido, lo sé, pero es la base de la historia._

_Sin más que decir, ¡Espero que disfruten leyéndolo!_

_PD: Para explicar el nombre del fic y el Summary deberán seguir leyendo y atando cabos, todo a su tiempo._


	2. Ese maldito resentimiento

**Capítulo 2.**

Bra entonces se despidió de las chicas, tenía que irse a trabajar con una compañera de universidad ya que tenían un gran proyecto en clase así que no podía perder mucho su mañana. Se disculpó con sus dos amigas prometiendo volver cuando se desocupara y a Pan no le importó demasiado, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con Bra y entendía que estuviera ocupada, además quería descansar y actualizarse con Marron, eso era lo único que necesitaba por el momento, de hecho, un café, Marron y sus historias y la vista del tempestuoso mar por la ventana de Kame House.

- ¿No te molesta el viento y las alturas? – consultó a su amiga.

- No soy una embarazada muy complicada – explicó Marron ofendida – Vámonos antes de que llueva.

Entonces Pan la tomó entre sus brazos y emprendieron vuelo hacia la isla en donde quedaba la casa de los padres de Marron, riendo y hablando se les hizo el viaje más corto de sus vidas, en un segundo ya estaban caminando por la arena hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de aquella casa rosa.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – gritó la rubia, estridente.

- ¿Has llegado, Marron? ¿Dónde estabas? – Krillin saltó saliendo de una habitación y al ver a la misma Pan, la hija de Gohan, en su sala de estar, casi se va de espaldas - ¡PAN! Pero cuanto has crecido, así que a esto fuiste hija, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

- Pan no quería que lo supieran muchas personas, así que papá, si te encuentras con alguno de los conocidos no lo arruines – le pidió Marron.

- Bueno – Krillin saludó a Pan y ella a él con mucho cariño antes de que se fuera al rato.

- ¿Y tu mamá? – preguntó la pelinegra tomando asiento en un sofá.

- Yo creo que debe estar con Bulma – explicó su amiga sin tener una idea de dónde estaba su madre de verdad – Bueno estamos solas, ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer? – consultó.

- Un café, quizás – dijo Pan acariciando la panza de su amiga, quien se había sentado a su lado hace unos segundos – Hola bebe ¿Cómo andas? Consentido, ¡Tu madre es una chica muy buena! Pero aún no conozco a tu padre eh, ¿Cuándo lo conoceré? – protestó frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la rubia en busca de explicaciones.

- Ya lo conocerás, viene todas las tardes – sonrió Marron con una mirada de amor.

- ¿Lo quieres? – Pan la interrogó con una ceja alzada.

- Mucho, y que el niño sea de él es lo correcto, yo lo se, él es el indicado – explicó – Se llama Mars y es un año mayor que yo…

- Me tendrás que contar cada detalle eh, pero por lo menor me dijiste lo importante y oye… ¿Es niño? - Marron asintió al ver a su amiga tan emocionada con la noticia – Tu tía Pan te enseñará a ser fuerte, muy fuerte, de los mejores… - volvió a hablarle a su vientre.

- Pan, por favor – la rubia meneó la cabeza.

- Vamos a la cocina...

Pasaron la tarde charlando sobre la historia de amor entre Marron y Mars, Pan secretamente la envidió, había encontrado el amor luego de todo, no como ella, quien aún luego de andar con un par nunca dio en el clavo y dejó de intentarlo, se alejó de los chicos, los repelía, solo quería a uno y casualmente era imposible. Hablaron de las proyecciones, de un nombre para el niño, de lo felices que estaban Krillin y 18 por ella y por ser abuelos, de que Bra siempre le acompañaba cada vez que no tenía deberes en la universidad, de todo, de todo eso que no se contaron por teléfono en 5 años.

- Ma, la dueña de la pensión en donde yo me quedaba me enseñó antes de venirme la receta de un arroz exquisito, ¿Quieres que cocine hoy para ustedes?

- Pan, ¡Pero que sorpresa! – la rubia se sorprendió gratamente - ¿Cocinas?

- Bueno solo esa receta, es exquisita y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de aprender a hacerme mi propia comida – sus ojos se volvieron dos esferas brillantes – Aparte, querría agradecerte a ti y a tu familia el poder quedarme aquí, así que, por favor, déjame cocinar hoy.

- Si te hace feliz – se encogió de hombros – La cocina está por el pasillo a la derecha, la última puerta.

- ¡Voy! – Pan se desapareció y Marron se quedó en la sala de estar haciendo zapping en la TV hasta que encontró un programa de humor y se comenzó a reír a lo grande con unos locos que hacían de todo para golpearse a si mismos y no sentir dolor.

- Siempre viendo tonterías – alguien llamó su atención y ella se espantó tanto que soltó un chillido ahogado.

Solo se calmó al saber que era Goten entrando por su ventana como era usual.

- ¡TONTO! – soltó luego lanzándole un cojín con fuerza – No asustes a una embarazada.

- Lo lamento, venía a traerte un regalo – sonrió el pelinegro – Bueno, mejor dicho un regalo para_ Kazuo._

- ¡No se llamará así, Goten! ¡Supéralo! – lo retó Marron – Lo lamento, no quería sonar ruda pero no me gusta para nada ese nombre.

- Seguramente a Mars si – Son le enseñó la lengua, la joven rodó los ojos divertida.

- ¡NO! Cuando se lo comenté me dijo que era feo – ella también enseñó la lengua.

- Marron, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Con quién estas? – Pan salió con un gorrito de cocina y un delantal sobre la ropa y no previno que quien la veía desde el otro lado de la habitación era su tío, su siempre buen mozo tío Goten, con ese pelo alborotado y esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de Goku, la cual se borró al verla.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – gruñó él cambiando de humores en tan solo una milésima de segundo.

Pan no contestó, definitivamente Goten la odiaba y eso la dejaba sin palabras, cuando partió al extranjero a los 18 años él fue quien más prometió extrañarla; recordaba sus abrazos, sus palabras, ¿Dónde habían quedado todo eso por un mal entendido?

- Iré a vigilar que no se te queme lo que cocinas – Marron se largó rápidamente, Goten saltó de la ventana y quedó de pie frente a su sobrina.

- Pan – soltó duramente.

- ¿No crees que es momento de hablar? He oído que eres quien más ha criticado mis acciones sin saber – ella comentó con decisión.

- ¿No crees que tus acciones no fueron las correctas? No creo que haya nada de qué hablar, tú predicabas querer a mi mamá y fuiste la primera en ausentarte…

- No me necesitaban aquí – Goten la miró, inexpresivo y en silencio, rabioso.

- Mamá te necesitó los últimos días – dijo furibundo.

- Ella debe saber en donde esté que fue para mejor que no viniera…

- ¿Qué no ves lo que dices? ¿Dónde diablos tienes el corazón? Se te pudrió, al parecer – le gritó, resentido, al fin luego de años explotando todo lo que tenía adentro sobre ella y sobre su madre, estaba destruido y ahora ella volvía.

Pan comenzó a llorar en silencio, se había prometido no hacerlo pero eso la superaba, Goten era un idiota, un tonto que no escucharía de razones, un tonto que la hacía sentirse como basura, que la hacía sentir que todo lo que pasó, que todo ese dolor que vivió aislada del mundo, no valió de nada.

- Ya está casi listo tu arroz, y huele muy bien... – dijo Marron alegre, pensando que les había dado el tiempo suficiente como para amistarse y ahora estar felices, pero en vez de encontrarlos como ella quería, encontró a Pan dando pequeños espasmos, llorando sin duda, frente a un Goten que la miraba sin compasión, apretando los labios y los puños – Goten vete de aquí.

- Marron – la miró.

- Deja el regalo, muchas gracias, pero vete… - abrazó a Pan por atrás – Yo se que es duro para los dos, pero esta vez le tengo que dar la razón a Pan, porque la tiene.

- No la tiene, ¿Qué no ves? Abandonó el país y a mi madre cuando más la necesitaba, y ahora que no está vuelve, ¿Para qué volviste? – le espetó en su cara.

- ¡Goten! – Marron se puso entre tío y sobrina – Yo la hice volver, es por mi ¡Y ahora vete! Muchas gracias por la visita y el regalo – miró al sofá en donde había un muñequito de felpa – Está muy lindo, de verdad – comentó con amargura.

El pelinegro salió por la ventana enfurecido y emprendió vuelo convertido en súper saiyajin lejos de ahí. No podía entender por qué estaba ELLA allí, ¿Por qué había vuelto un año después? ¿Qué tanto le costaba volver cuando todos se lo pidieron? Cuando él se lo pedía a gritos esos días tan tormentosos ante la agonía de Chi-chi, ÉL la necesitaba, él la necesitó tanto, Pan era la única que podía comprenderlo, Gohan fue frío ante esa partida, solo se pasaba el día diciendo que era "Natural" y cuando buscaba un refugio Gohan no era capaz de dárselo; nadie estuvo con él, ¡Ni Trunks pudo entenderlo! Él confiaba en su sobrina, la quería de vuelta pero nunca apareció y eso no se lo perdonaría, ella se convirtió en un ser despreciable, y ni aunque volviera con su carita de pena un año luego de lo que pasó cambiarían las cosas.

Fue al apartamento de Trunks dispuesto a proponerle que fueran a destruir algunas rocas en el desierto o a entrenar en el océano, una sola pelea ¡Que va!, no se quedaría con toda esa rabia, no se podía contener por demasiado tiempo y lo mejor que podía hacer para quitársela de encima era eso. Cuando entró por la ventana al lugar en donde vivía su amigo lo vio viendo un programa sobre animales, aburrido, en la televisión mientras en la mesita de centro tenía regado todo el trabajo -supuso Goten- que tenía que hacer para la corporación.

- Ah, eras tú – soltó el ojiazul y lo miró, Goten se veía bastante mal - ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

- Necesito entrenar un poco ¿Vas? - vaciló al decir la palabra "entrenar" no sabía si a eso realmente quería ir, quizás podría destruir todo con lo enfadado que estaba pero no era el momento de decirle a su amigo los verdaderos planes que tenía en mente.

- Pues hace tiempo que no lo hago – Trunks lo veía intentando descifrar lo que le ocurría con una expresión de incertidumbre - ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

- Vamos – lo esquivó el pelinegro. Finalmente ambos luego de que Trunks apagara la TV salieron por la ventana a "entrenar" lejos de ahí. Goten se convirtió nuevamente en super saiyajin y voló con mucha más rapidez; cansado, Trunks tuvo que seguirle el paso convirtiéndose él también.

Así fue como llegaron a una playa desolada de grandes olas a la que solían ir a entrenar desde muchachos.

Goten miró el lugar y luego se volteó hacia su amigo, juntó sus manos y le lanzó una bola de energía no menor al despreocupado Trunks, quien si bien concedía y comprendía que Goten no estuviera pasándola bien no soportaba que comenzara a atacarlo cuando él no estaba siquiera prestando atención, por poco le llega y eso le molestó.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – gritó y desvió el ataque, acercándose para buscar una explicación, la cual Goten no daría pues estaba bien explícito en sus ojos que lo único que deseaba era pelear... y pelear hasta que uno de los dos cayera medio muerto, al parecer.

- ¿Vienes a entrenar o a distraerte? – le gritó de vuelta el furioso hijo menor de Goku.

- Goten, esta no es la manera...

- ¡Pelea, Trunks! – le exigió y ambos se sumergieron en una pelea monumental. Goten lo golpeaba como era de esperar, sin intenciones de entrenar, si no con intenciones de dañar o ser dañado; era como si su mejor amigo se convirtiera de pronto en su peor enemigo y Trunks no podía seguir haciendo el tonto a la situación, si no se defendía acabaría medio muerto en el océano y no le gustaba ese panorama.

Elevó su ki y comenzó a pelear de verdad.

Goten le dio varios golpes que le dieron la total ventaja en aquella disputa, se aprovechaba de su dolor dándole de rodillazos en el estómago y codazos en la espalda; la última vez que lo hizo, Briefs terminó en el agua, sumergido en el fondo. Tras varios segundos en donde Goten se quedó jadeando en la superficie, volando alrededor para localizarlo, Trunks emergió con la poca energía que le quedaba, espantándolo, golpeándolo con dureza, asestándole una real paliza que eliminó la ventaja de Son por sobre el ojiazul, quien prácticamente dio el golpe de gracia cuando casi le destroza la mandíbula de un solo puñetazo.

Trunks nuevamente ganaba una pelea de ese tipo solo por su concentración, solo porque Goten se dejaba llevar por las emociones y agradeció que eso acabara cuando Goten perdió el control y terminó recostado en la arena y él a su lado, también, cansado.

- Pan – finalmente dijo el menor.

- ¿Pan? – dudó el heredero de la corporación cápsula.

- Fui a ver a Marron, le había comprado un juguete al niño, hace semanas que no la visitaba – explicó entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar la respiración – Pan estaba con ella.

- ¿VOLVIÓ? – Trunks se levantó de pronto y se sentó en la arena - ¿Qué pasó? – él sabía que Goten no estaba muy bien con su sobrina luego de que ella lo dejara en un momento difícil, y además, dejara de llamar y de comunicarse con él, por lo que ya sabía parte del conflicto que podía tener a Goten tan agresivo y rabioso esa noche.

- Allí estaba, tan sonriente, tan hipócrita – escupió él – No le importó nada, le pedí explicaciones, ella solo me dijo que no la necesitábamos aquí… ¡Que no la necesitábamos! – rió.

- Goten… - el mayor intentó analizar la situación pero no aparecía nada en su cabeza, estaba en blanco - ¿No sabes hasta cuando se queda?

- Quizás para siempre, si mamá ya no es un estorbo para ella – siguió el pelinegro ensañado con ella – Por eso es que no vino, cada vez estoy más convencido de eso, le estorbábamos.

- Pan no es así, tu lo sabes – Trunks, quien había conocido a esa niña mucho más en el viaje espacial y todo el asunto, sabía que estaba profundamente ligada a todos, incluso a él, pero Goten parecía cegado por lo que ella le hizo, Goten parecía cegado aún por la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre nuevamente y eso no le gustaba, su amigo había lidiado con todo eso solo y lo comprendía pero no podía estar culpando a los demás de sus desgracias, de no poder superar cosas por su propia cuenta – No te preocupes, no la verás más si no quieres.

- Que bueno que entiendes – Goten lo miró agradecido, Trunks se encogió un poco, en realidad no sabía a quién apoyar pero lo mejor para la salud mental de Goten es que él estuviera a su lado en ese momento – Lamento la pelea sorpresiva.

- Me vino bien, hace tiempo que no lo hacía – se despreocupó entonces, pensativo, y volvió a caer en la arena con un dolor en las costillas latente.

¿Pan había vuelto? ¿Después de cinco años? No sabía si el mareo que sentía era por la pelea o por la repentina noticia que cayó sobre él como un coco de acero en su cabeza.

* * *

_¡Saludos!_


	3. Un poco de la verdad

**Capítulo 3.**

Pan estaba en la puerta de la casa de sus padres nerviosa como nunca, ¿También estarían enojados con ella? ¿También su padre le diría cosas horribles como Goten? Ella se sintió profundamente herida al oír a su tío decirle esas cosas el día anterior, no dejó de llorar muy rápido por lo sucedido, mientras Marron, prestándole su hombro para desahogarse, despotricaba al pelinegro en todo lo que daba. A pesar de todo entendía a su tío, entendía que él estuviera odiándola y se odió a si misma, se confundió, estaba tan resuelta al llegar a su tierra natal que no pensó que él llegaría a desordenar su mente con sus acusaciones, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si ahora era la buena o la villana, necesitaba saber más pero Goten no se prestaría para una segunda vez, según ella.

Raramente sentía que el perdón de su tío le daría paz que buscaba, el que él la entendiera, el que él la apoyara como en toda su vida le daría una resolución al tema que le angustiaba en ese momento pero ¿Cómo poder recuperar eso?

Afligida, tocó la puerta de su casa sin más. Tardaron en abrir pero al rato abrió una mujer de sorprendentes ojos brillantes, cabello corto y negro, piel siempre pálida y un vestido simple color blanco.

- Mamá – Pan se quedó sin aire y lo recuperó al abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer que estaba allí mirándola sin entender pero a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos involuntariamente queriendo salir por ver a su hija en carne y hueso a pesar de no saber qué hacía ahí luego de tanto tiempo y sin avisar ¿Era realmente su hija abrazándola o era otro espejismo? – Mamá te necesitaba – murmuró luego y se separó de su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Ahora ves que el mundo que tanto anhelaste no es lo que esperabas – dijo Videl al ver a su hija sollozando y pasó una de sus suaves manos por el rostro de Pan. Podía ver sus miedos caer junto con esas lágrimas, sabía que el mundo adulto que tanto había buscado su pequeña la había terminado por asustar, por poseer, ya estaba dentro y no saldría – Es doloroso - comentó.

- Mucho – confesó la chica impotente – Mamá, yo no quise, yo no quise que el tío Goten…

- Pasa, hija, tu padre estará feliz de verte – la acalló Videl sonriente como nunca, ella había vuelto, quizás no en el momento deseado pero había vuelto y tenía sus razones, razones que escucharía y estaba segura de que Gohan también.

- ¿Está él aquí?

- Si, en la biblioteca, tú sabes como es de obstinado con los libros.

- Mamá no entiendo, ¿No están… enojados conmigo? – consultó.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo? – continuó acariciándole el rostro – Pan, tu primer encuentro fue con Goten, ¿No?

- Pues, algo así - miró a otro lado – No fue muy agradable.

- ¿No te escuchó?

- No

- Eso es lo que diferencia las cosas, Gohan y yo queremos escucharte, siempre quisimos escucharte antes de dar la última palabra hace un año – explicó su madre, y Pan se sintió sobrecogida, le hubiera encantado que su tío hubiera hecho eso, se sentiría tan feliz, pero como su propia madre había dicho:

_"El mundo que tanto anhelaste no era el que esperabas"._

Claro que no lo era y ni siquiera se le acercaba al mundo que ella idealizó, pero estaba en él, lamentablemente, y sería parte de él obligatoriamente aunque ahora, irónicamente, quisiera volver a ser la misma niña que viajó con su abuelo y Trunks por el espacio, feliz y despreocupada otra vez.

* * *

Era una fría noche de sábado y Trunks había sido invitado por su madre a una cena familiar. Él aceptó gustoso, si podía, siempre era un placer ir a la corporación cápsula, además, esa noche quería ir especialmente y hablar con Bra, pues seguramente esa niña sabía sobre Pan y no le dijo a nadie, menudas cosas, la pelinegra volvía a marear a todos luego de desaparecer por cinco años enteros sin siquiera reportarse; frunció el ceño mientras aterrizaba en el jardín de la CC, estaba algo harto como para conducir así que llegó a través de un rápido y simple vuelo.

- Debiste usar el auto – lo regañó Bulma abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa para saludarlo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal si te vieron?

- Una ilusión óptica – rió Trunks abrazándola - ¿Cómo están todos?

- Vegeta, pues como siempre ahí metido en la cámara, volviendo a comer y luego más cámara – rió Bulma alegre – Bra tiene excelentes notas en la universidad, lo que me sorprende ¿Sabes? Desde hace un mes anda sumamente alegre y aplicada.

- Deberá tener un novio por ahí ¿No? – bromeó él, aunque sospechaba lo que podía tenerla tan alegre, pero prefirió no decir nada - ¿No has sabido de visitas?

- Nadie que conozca se ha aparecido por aquí, ¿Por qué? – curioseó la mujer.

- No lo se – sonrió – Solo pensé que… Tonterías, ¿Vamos adentro? ¿Está la cena? Tengo hambre.

- Eres igual que tu padre, y no, no está lista aún, falta un poco y considerando que tengo que hacer una cena especial para tres hambrientos saiyas no puedes pedirme más rapidez – explicó con las manos en la cintura, Trunks besó su mejilla riendo.

- No te la estoy pidiendo, mujer - suspiró - ¿Dónde está Bra?

- En su cuarto

- Iré a verla, para pasar el rato, digo – Trunks caminó por el bien conocido pasillo de su casa.

- Les avisaré para que bajen a comer – sintió las últimas palabras de su madre y subió hasta llegar a la puerta de su hermana, entrando sin golpear.

- ¡AY por Kami-sama! – gritó la muchacha cayéndose de su cama en donde leía una revista – El único momento que tengo para relajarme antes de la cena y vienes a molestarme, Trunks Briefs – sonrió cariñosamente, demostrando que de verdad él jamás sería una molestia.

- Bra, también me da gusto verte – se sentó en la cama de la chica, y ella a su lado - Oye... ¿Qué sabes de Pan? Y no me mientas que…

- No te mentiré entonces – lo paró ella sonriendo, no era muy buena guardando secretos – Ella está aquí.

- ¿Y por qué vino? – se desencajó su hermano.

- Marron y yo la convencimos, y creo que se quedará – sonrió aún más radiante – Planeamos su viaje hace un mes, Marron la necesita, es como su hermanita menor y no querría que se perdiera el nacimiento del chiquillo.

- Bra, ayer Pan y Goten se vieron y Goten… No está muy bien que digamos – Trunks habló seriamente – La culpa de todo aún, la creía la única persona capaz de comprenderlo y ella simplemente no llegó cuando la llamó.

- ¿Y él se lo dijo? Pues no, también sé que se vieron – suspiró – Hablé con Pan esta tarde, fui a Kame House, que es donde se queda… Me dijo que Goten le había gritado y jamás en toda esa sesión de gritos le había dicho las cosas claras, si no que había dicho una sarta de tonterías, ni siquiera la dejó explicarse por kami, ¿Qué querías que hiciera Pan? ¿Que le pusiera unos anillos en el cuerpo y un calcetín en la boca para poder explicarse?

- ¡Es que ni siquiera yo la entiendo! – saltó el mayor.

- ¿Estás defendiendo a Goten?

- En parte porque se que es doloroso para él, pero de verdad yo no entiendo a Pan – susurró.

- ¿Sabes? – Bra sonrió – Tú tienes mejor oído que Goten, seguramente Pan te extrañó, eras su amigo, ¿Qué tal si hablas con ella? - sugirió.

- ¿Lo era?, en los cinco años que pasaron jamás oí de ella…

- No te resientas – la princesa rió divertida – Tampoco es para tanto, si no eran los mejores amigos del mundo pero Pan te aprecia.

- Pero…

- ¡A COMER!

- Vamos, mi parte saiya me llama – dijo su hermana menor desesperada y lo dejó atrás.

Trunks la siguió luego de un momento pensando en su sugerencia.

* * *

Pan había tenido una cena bastante tranquila y especial con sus padres, el ver a Gohan le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, y tras explicarle todo lo que pasó esos meses luego de recibir la noticia, se sentaron en un sofá los tres en silencio.

- Yo creo... – Gohan por fin habló luego de un momento sumamente incómodo – Que Goten debería escuchar lo mismo que nos dijiste a nosotros.

- Pero ¿Cómo? – se desesperó Pan – Papá, ya lo vi y no está dispuesto a escucharme ni siquiera una sola vez más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya hablaron?

- No hablar, fue un cruce de palabras en donde él se… se descontroló, y bueno, estuve pensando y quizás lo entiendo, quizás... no lo sé, yo hice mal y debí volver en ese tiempo y…

- Hija, tu tío es el infantil – Videl la miró con seriedad – No eres la misma Pan de antes...

- ¿Qué? Mamá no empieces. Eres mi mamá, es obvio que me apoyarás pero yo creo que tal vez hice mal con él todo este tiempo - la pelinegra intentó explicarse mirando a ambos, haciendo gestos desesperados por hacerse entender.

- No – fue Gohan quien habló con decisión – Tú pensaste en todos y eso fue bueno, si pensabas que nos ibas a hacer mal con tus comportamientos y te alejaste por mejor no puedes culparte, tú sí pensaste en él y él también pensó en él... él, él, y él – explicó – Es lógico y quizás también lo de Goten pero ya sabes que algunas veces es egoísta e inmaduro con todo lo que le ha pasado en la vida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién está mal?

- Ni uno, son dos opiniones diferentes – siempre él tan complicado, Pan miró a su padre, estaba sumamente serio y no demostraba confusión si no decisión, entonces decidió escuchar su posición con la misma seriedad. Desde pequeña ella lo había visto con un respeto enorme, y lo que él decía siempre, aunque ella protestara o no, terminaba siendo lo que ocurría – Mira, yo sé que Goten piensa que tú eres la que más se parece a él, él y tú eran los más cercanos a papá y mamá, es obvio que existía una conexión entre ustedes... gigante, pero cuando tú crees que haces cosas por mejor, las haces y no dudas, si él no es capaz de entenderlo entonces no hay nada que hacer.

- Pero yo...

- Pan – Videl la silenció y Gohan sonrió levemente.

- Goten no te lo ha dicho, y probablemente no te lo dirá pero quién te necesitaba era él, no fue mamá quien te llamaba, mamá pensaba que tú vivías una vida plena en donde estabas y lo prefería así. Cuando ella falleció yo pude notar que mi hermano sintió un vacío enorme, casi idéntico a cuando se dio cuenta de que Goku, nuestro padre, no volvería nunca más de donde sea que esté. Lo vi descargarse millonadas de veces sin poder hacer nada por él, sentí muchas noches como su ki se elevaba, supongo que pasaba noches enteras peleando contra sí mismo, haciendo cráteres en la tierra sin dañar a nadie como un hombre lobo que se oculta en el bosque cuando se transforma – Pan miró al suelo – No te culpo a ti por no querer dañarnos con todo eso que sufriste sola, pero tampoco puedo culpar a Goten por necesitarte porque todo ha sido duro para él desde que ambos se fueron y no volverán.

- Era él quien…

- Era él quien comenzó a odiarte por decepción – Gohan comprendía todo al ver las dos perspectivas y no dudaría en decirle todo a, irónicamente, la más madura de los dos en esos momentos, su hija, y se enorgullecía de aquel cambio, se enorgullecía viéndola escucharle con respeto y admiración, con esos ojitos negros que le recordaban tanto a su madre y a su padre puestos en él.

- ¿Por decepción? ¿Cómo es que lo decepcioné?

- Es eso lo que debes aclarar con él, tú hiciste lo que pensabas que era mejor, pero él aquí pensó que tú allá te divertías, que no te importó para nada la muerte de mamá, que simplemente no te importaba volver, no te importó verla, nada… Es ahí cuando se estancó en sus pensamientos y decidió olvidar a su pequeña Pan porque no se le da muy bien eso de esperar...

No, nunca se le dio muy bien esperar, Goten se pasó la vida esperando a su papá y nunca volvió, ¿Cómo poder esperar algo después de eso?

- Papá yo… - Pan se sintió pésimo luego de aquello y quiso ir donde su tío, usar alguna técnica para retenerlo y hacer que la escuchara, pero borró eso de su mente de inmediato; si quería que la escuchara tendría que ser voluntariamente, y ahora que su padre le había abierto los ojos intentaría hacerle ver que ella también sufrió igual o más que él.

- Confiamos en que tú decidas qué hacer con él – dijo Videl finalizando la conversación con una mirada comprensiva.

- ¿Nunca se dejaron llevar ustedes por lo que él decía? Al fin y al cabo tiene sentido si yo jamás volví a llamar... En meses me encerré en mi misma y al final hallé una respuesta pero jamás se la comuniqué hasta ahora, cosa que está mal, supongo – soltó dubitativa.

- Tiene sentido todo lo que dijo y dice, claro, Goten logró convencer a Trunks, a Bulma... pero vamos, Pan, cuando se habla con los padres de la chica – habló Gohan acariciando su cabello ahora si sonriendo de verdad, tranquilo – No puedes convencerlos con nada hasta que ellos vean en carne y hueso a su hija y que ella con sus palabras les diga que los odia, o que que no le importan…

- Y volviste a decirnos todo lo contrario, volviste como una adulta - Videl le dio la mano y se la apretó - Eso nos hace muy felices - añadió - ¿Te quedarás?

Pan pretendía quedarse solo hasta que naciera el chico de Marron y luego largarse nuevamente a donde se había establecido durante esos años, pero viendo como estaban todas las cosas, tan revueltas, no estaba tan segura.

- Yo... sí, supongo que hay muchas cosas que quiero resolver y no volver a dejar – susurró la muchacha – Hay tanto aquí que no sé si quiera salir nuevamente a buscar suerte a otro lado – sonrió.

Siempre, aunque su vida fuera un infierno o un cielo, aunque fuera feliz o infeliz, estarían ellos para apoyarla y se sentía afortunada por eso. La decisión estaba tomada y se quedaría.

* * *

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Te encontré

**Capítulo 4.**

Pan pasó esa noche en casa de sus padres, en su habitación, esa en donde estaba todo tal y como lo había dejado. Se entretuvo mirando fotos viejas, diarios de vida con vivencias, aventuras y pensamientos de niña, se rió un buen rato leyendo todo lo que pensaba y escribía desde los quince, esos problemas que parecían tan simples pero en realidad la agobiaron en algún momento de su adolescencia; contempló su ropa luego, sus pañoletas, cosas del pasado que ya no volverían. A la mañana siguiente desayunó con su familia y fue casi tan agradable como pensar que volvía a tener esos quince años y ningún problema detrás, tan solo acné, chicos pesados, chicas molestándola y tareas de matemáticas.

Su madre se mostraba tan alegre como ella y la complacía en todo en tanto su padre sonreía al ver a las dos mujeres de su vida ser tan felices, la tercera mujer de su vida estaría tan feliz como él de ver ese cuadro, Chi-chi desde arriba vería a la familia de su hijo y a su hijo disfrutar de la vida como siempre ella lo hizo. Y así es como llegó la tarde con rapidez.

- Tengo que volver con Marron ¿Saben? Quiero pasar tiempo con esa muchacha y mi sobrinito – les informó la chica, le gustaba llamarle así al bebé en camino, lo sentía como su sobrino desde que su rubia amiga le anunció eso.

- ¿Nos vendrás a ver? – soltó Videl despidiéndose de ella en el jardín antes de que su hija emprendiera vuelo.

- Mamá, no preguntes si sabes – Pan le sonrió burlona como siempre y se despidió con la mano mientras echaba a volar con rapidez.

Gohan abrazó a su esposa.

- Pan creció de una manera – comentó la mujer asombrada.

- No solo físicamente, si no que como persona – acotó él – El no querer dañarnos con su lucha interna es más de lo que yo pude pensar de ella, me asustaba el día en que ocurriera eso y lo vivió sola, lo comprendió sola.

- No se tú pero yo no hubiera soportado sin querer estar con ella en ese tiempo, ¿Te imaginas?

- Te hubiera dañado con sus rechazos… ¡A eso se refería! – Gohan frunció el ceño y luego lo relajó - Eso es lo que previno, dejando de contactarse con nosotros y con Goten… - apretó los puños, Goten y sus arranques tenían angustiada a su muchacha y eso no le gustaba para nada.

- Gohan, Pan y Goten eran inseparables, lo van a solucionar, no te sulfures - Videl sonrió y lo besó para tranquilizarlo, cosa que resultó.

- Ojalá – Volvieron a casa.

* * *

Pan volaba rápidamente hacia Kame House y como no le bastó la velocidad normal elevó un poco su ki para llegar pronto y ese fue su error si quería no ser encontrada por una persona que la buscó toda la tarde sin obtener respuestas. Un súper Saiyajin paró la marcha de la muchacha de golpe haciendo que esta se estrellara contra su pecho a secas.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Pan cerró los ojos tocándose la cabeza, dolor, dolor, ¿Cómo algo la había golpeado tan fuerte? ¿Quién demonios o qué demonios era?

- Vuelas muy rápido – soltó una voz, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la realidad, quien la había parado era un hombre, un hombre de cabellos lilas y unos ojos azules como el cielo.

Trunks se había deshecho de su transformación y la miraba cruzado de brazos a escasos centímetros suyo.

- Trunks…

- Pan – sonrió él, relajado, o fingiendo estarlo - ¿No pensabas decirme dónde estabas? Estuve dos horas torturando a Marron y no me dijo palabra, ¿Por qué te ocultas? – preguntó como exigiéndole saber todo eso, la pelinegra no dijo nada, estaba nerviosa pero a la vez enfadada con él, según su padre, él también la había juzgado antes de llegar (influenciado por Goten, claro está)

- Vienes por lo de Goten, ¿No? – él se mareó – Eso era lo que no quería encontrarme. Puedes irte.

- Pan, pan… - le tomó un brazo antes de que ella echara a volar nuevamente – No es eso, es el simple hecho de que… Creí que éramos amigos - el de cabellos lilas recordó lo que le dijo su hermana el otro día para incentivarlo a hablar con la pelinegra.

- Lo somos – dudó ella mirando a cualquier otro lugar que no fueran los ojos de su "amigo".

- Pues los amigos se cuentan las cosas y a veces toman el teléfono para llamarse…

- ¿Y lo tenía que hacer todo yo? Porque veo que tienes manos, Trunks – Pan se defendió inteligente y ágilmente, el mayor de los Briefs se sorprendió con el tono de voz que usaba la chica, no era ella, era alguien nuevo.

No podía comprender por qué se sorprendía tanto, de todos modos algún día ella tenía que ser una mujer, una verdadera mujer. Tal vez estaba inadaptado a esos cambios y solo tendría que acostumbrarse con el tiempo, pues en esos momentos no dejaba de sentir como si estuviera tratando con alguien nuevo.

- Y tienes voz, ¡Y un teléfono! O varios - continuó ella furibunda.

- Pero tú…

- No más excusas, ahora que volví te acordaste de que éramos amigos ¿No es cierto? – sonrió ella pesadamente – Y ahora que volví, me acordé de que lo éramos también – acotó intentando ver siempre todo desde todas las perspectivas posibles como su padre le había enseñado la noche anterior.

Se miraron.

- Mira, tengo que irme, quiero estar con Marron y con el bebé en camino – suspiró apesadumbrada tocándose las sienes – ¿Hay algo más que desees?

- Pan, Goten está…

- Y al final tenía razón, venías a hablarme de él. Trunks, no quiero que me hables de Goten, fue un gusto verte de nuevo pero NO voy a hablar de eso, solo cuando llegue el momento hablaré con él, pero te pediré un favor aprovechando que quieres hablar tan fervientemente sobre tu amigo – Trunks apretó los labios, ¿Desde cuando ella manejaba sus conversaciones? ¿Desde cuando ella lo dejaba en silencio sin chistar? ¿Desde cuándo era ella, Son Pan?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer tu favor?

- No seas niño, ¿Quizás porque somos amigos? – se impacientó la joven y luego de un silencio de parte de Trunks prosiguió – Dile a Goten que yo también lo necesité, como nunca – suspiró – Y solo él va a decidir si quiere escucharme o no.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pan se soltó de su mano y emprendió vuelo, Trunks no se esforzó en seguirla pero miró el horizonte por donde se había ido totalmente fuera de si.

"_No seas niño"_ mil veces su voz se repetía en su interior, ¿No era al revés? ¿No SIEMPRE fue al revés? _"Ahora que volví te acordaste de que éramos amigos"_ Era, en parte, verdad, jamás en esos cinco años se frenó a pensar en ella, quizás oía a su hermana hablar de la chica pero nunca le interesó mucho aparte de saber que estaba bien, nunca la llamó, nunca recordó el año que vivieron juntos, pero… _"Y ahora que volví, me acordé de que lo éramos también"_ Ella tampoco se preocupó de él, ella tampoco pensó en él, estaban a mano y quizás estaba conforme con eso, ¿Quería que ella se acordara de él y ahora se frustraba al saber que no lo hizo? ¿Por qué querría tal cosa?

Se fue a su apartamento, al menos todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer le quitaría luego de la cabeza aquella preocupación.

* * *

Pan llegó a Kame House pero se quedó sentada en la arena un rato antes de entrar. Tenía el corazón latiendo a mil y su respiración agitada sin motivo, por suerte adentro no parecieron notar su llegada y era lo mejor para ella, quería pensar todo lo que había pasado antes de volver a fingir sonrisas y pretender que todo estaba bien. Se quedó mirando como el mar oleaba débilmente ante la noche en donde las estrellas y la luna creciente comenzaban a instalarse recién; como era invierno el viento soplaba frío pero sorprendentemente, a diferencia de los otros días que le habían tocado desde su llegada, aquella noche estaba totalmente despejada y eso le agradaba, pues podía contemplar como el manto estrellado llamado cielo ofrecía un grato espectáculo de belleza ante su confusión y tristeza.

- Trunks – suspiró, ¿Había hecho bien en tratarle como a un desconocido? Tal vez debió ser como siempre, ahora quizás no querría ser más su amigo notando su poco interés pero si ella le confesaba que lo extrañó, que pensó en él cuando él ni siquiera lo hizo, tal vez se sentiría un poco sobrecogido y como los sentimientos nunca fueron ni serán mutuos, ella prefería guardárselos – Esta es la nueva Pan – miró al cielo – Tendrás que acostumbrarte o… Alejarte de ella – siguió hablando, jugando con sus manos en la arena.

El verlo era una de las cosas que más quiso hacer desde que llegó, "Todo a su tiempo" pensaba pero ya lo había visto, por fin, y estaba igual, esa bendita sangre saiyajin que corría por las venas de ambos lo hacía conservarse igual a como ella lo vio por última vez hace cinco años, ¿Cómo la habrá visto él? "Como una chiquilla" desde luego, siempre había pensado eso, recordaba cuando era más pequeña como él le revolvía el cabello y le decía apodos de niña, nunca olvidaría eso, la humillación que sentía al verle salir con chicas de su edad y a ella solo revolverle el cabello.

Y se sintió contrariada, ahora en vez de pensar que estaba en un error al hablarle tan distante y diferente, se sintió feliz de haberlo hecho, ya que así le demostraría por fin que estaba a su altura, que siempre lo estuvo y que NO era esa niña estúpida que cree en la vida feliz y tranquila, por fin supo que eso es para ilusos, para crédulos, para conformistas y precisamente eso era lo que NO era ella. Son Pan sería siempre una eterna inconformista, y viviría de esa manera aunque fuera un poco más tortuosa; buscaría la felicidad en los lugares más insólitos, costara lo que costara, le doliera, le hiciera llorar, pues así era el juego de existir, un juego precisamente hecho para hacer que los niños crezcan y sobrevivan, y ella creía estar bien encaminada, no había muerto en el intento a pesar de no conseguir el amor de Trunks y no poder conciliar razones con una de las personas más importantes en su vida como Goten.

Ahora lo que le quedaba era demostrarle al mundo quien era la nueva Pan y sentirse orgullosa de eso. Toda su vida la vivió con una autoestima demasiado baja, odiándose por no ser aceptada por los demás, por ser másculina, por recibir cariños casi hermanables de Trunks, por no poder olvidarse de él jamás ni aunque fuera saliendo con otros. Era el momento de aceptar todo eso como sus demonios y abrirse a todo lo bueno que podía ser...

- ¿En qué piensas? – Marron salió de casa con un chal y se sentó a su lado a ver las estrellas mientras su cabello le cubría molestosamente la cara por culpa del viento. Pan no la miró pero si sintió su cercanía.

- En la vida – murmuró.

- Te fue bien con tus padres eh – Pan asintió con una sonrisa taciturna – Me alegra mucho – Marron se quedó en silencio, pensativa – Vino Trunks por ti.

- Me lo topé camino hacia acá…

- Ah, te descubrió – la rubia se decepcionó.

- Da igual, ya casi todos saben que estoy de vuelta - suspiró su amiga.

- ¿Pasó algo malo con él? – se preocupó Marron al notar el suspiro cansino de la morena – Lo mato si te hizo sentir como tu tío, es que esos dos son iguales, son…

- No te preocupes, Trunks nunca fue prepotente como Goten – rió Pan – Es solo que…

No, sin duda Marron no lo entendería, jamás entendería lo que ella sentía y lo que sintió al verle, la trataría de loca, de estúpida, que él tenía 37 años, que ella 23, que él era aceite y ella agua.

No lo entendería, punto.

- Pan – Marron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Dime…

- Tú nunca me ocultarías nada ¿Verdad? – soltó.

- No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – respondió despreocupada.

- Porque en esos ojos puedo ver lo que sientes por Trunks y no me lo dices – Pan no dijo nada, sintió que los colores subían a su cabeza, un calor infernal en sus mejillas y luego una sonrisa derrotada y avergonzada.

- Es que soy tan evidente – bufó despacio – Recién me acabo de dar cuenta – Marron rió y negó con la cabeza – Pero no te preocupes de nada, No tengo intenciones de…

- ¿…Decirle algún día? – la rubia miró a su amiga – No tiene nada de malo.

- Tiene de malo que me estaría metiendo en la boca del lobo queriendo salir toda herida sino muerta; además, es completamente imposible formar algo donde una sola persona siente y la otra no – Razonó la menor – Marron, gracias por todo pero creo que lo mejor es dejarlo.

- Si tú lo quieres así…

- Vamos adentro, está comenzando a helar – la morocha dirigió su mirada al vientre de su amiga, le había tomado tanto cariño al crío que allí crecía que siempre le hablaba como si la escuchara - ¿Tienes frío? ¿El sobrino de Son Pan tiene frío?, eso no lo permitiré, es que tu madre es muy desconsiderada ¡Ya verá!

- Pan, estás loquísima y extrañaba mucho eso... Gracias por estar aquí – Marron la miró con alegría y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de cariño – Vamos adentro, esta vez he cocinado yo, mamá no soporta eso de la cocina y papá es un desastre.

- Bueno, veamos entonces qué tal lo haces...

Así las dos amigas entraron.

* * *

_¡Saludos!_


	5. Un amigo es el remedio

Bra llegó con puntualidad a una cafetería reconocida en la ciudad y le sirvieron un vaso de agua mientras esperaba a su acompañante. Lucía tranquila ya que iba con un propósito, el cual era ayudar a Pan y para hacerlo tenía que hacer lo que estaba por hacer. Fue así cuando lo vio llegar, sí, al culpable de las tristezas de su amiga era quien la divisaba y caminaba ahora hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

- Hace frío afuera – la saludó, ella se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin expresión alguna en el rostro - ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué me citas?

- Quiero pedirte... – ella soltó claramente y sin ni una pizca del rostro risueño y poco serio que había antes. Goten se extrañó mucho de ver a Bra así de seria cuando hasta hace muy poco tiempo se habría reído si le hubieran puesto a "Bra" y "seriedad" en una misma oración – ...Que no te vayas y que no hables hasta que yo termine todo lo que tenga que decirte.

- Esta bien – aceptó luego de un silencio confundido.

- Pan no quiere estar así contigo – el pelinegro rodó sus ojos.

- De saber que tú ibas a hablarme de ella entonces no vengo – soltó, rompiendo su promesa.

- ¡GOTEN! – exclamó la princesa enojada – Veo que no se puede siquiera hablar contigo, eres un... - se levantó y caminó hacia la salida resuelta, si Goten no quería cumplir unas simples condiciones que no dañarían a nadie, allá él, pues ella lo había intentado. El pelinegro en la mesa observó sorprendido y congelado a la peliazul desde que se levantó de la mesa, tomó su abrigo y se largó de ahí; Bra no era así, Bra era dulce y coqueta, Bra jamás se había enojado con él ni le había mirado con esa expresión tan diabólica y enojada en su rostro cuando él incumplió sus condiciones.

La siguió, curioso de su cambio.

- Bra – la paró unas calles más abajo del café.

- Goten – se volteó la chica con cansancio - Solo quería saber... ¿Desde cuando cambiaste? ¿Por qué odias a Pan? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

- Bra yo… - dudó, ¿Qué ahora se iba a poner a hablar de la vida con esa niña? – No lo entenderías - se retractó de haberla seguido.

- Claro – odiaba, odiaba, ODIABA con todo su corazón esas tres palabras, _"No lo entenderías"_ – Claro, porque soy una niña estúpida que se la pasa soñando con unicornios y príncipes ¿No? Porque soy la princesita consentida sin cerebro ¿No? ¿No es así, Goten? ¿Por eso no habría de entender nada nunca? ¿Es todo lo que piensas de mí? Nunca voy a servir de nada, estoy harta de querer siempre ayudar y que todos me dejen de lado porque yo "No lo entendería" – explotó articulando las últimas palabras con una voz ronca, imitándolo – No tengo cinco años, tengo 22, y… al diablo contigo y con todos - lo miró quebrada y resentida.

Goten se quedó literalmente sin aire, era la primera vez que Bra Briefs lo hacía sentir como un reverendo imbécil, pues él, muy en el fondo, pensaba todo eso de ella, todo lo que ella había recitado él lo pensaba y lo pensó durante muchos años; las apariencias engañaban, él mismo sabía de todo eso en carne propia porque todo el mundo podía divisarlo como el fiestero incurable pero muy pocas personas podían ver que era un tipo realmente miserable y aburrido detrás de aquello. Todo lo que hacen las personas por ser aceptadas en la sociedad, por tener muchos amigos, por no llamar la atención, él lo sabía a la perfección y Bra parecía saberlo también. Había descubierto en segundos que Bra no era lo que aparentaba y se vio a si mismo en ella, en una princesa herida que a pesar de eso intenta ayudarlo, ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan patán con alguien como ella? Es decir, pocas personas se le acercaban a preguntarle cuando estaba mal, Trunks siempre lo apoyó pero era él siempre quien tenía que ir a su apartamento para hacerle saber al ocupado empresario que algo andaba mal y necesitaba de su apoyo, y ahí estaba Bra, la otra cara de la moneda, queriendo saber sin ánimos de curiosear sobre sus problemas, queriendo ayudar porque sí.

¿Valía la pena escucharla? ¿Valía la pena contarle?

- Bra, yo no… yo no sabía que te sentías así – soltó para no quedarse en silencio como un tonto mientras ella lo veía con una expresión enormemente parecida a la de su padre, Vegeta, cuando se enfurecía.

- Claro que no lo sabías, nadie lo sabe – susurró ella con los dientes apretados, bajándole a sus revoluciones – Ni Marron, ni Pan, mamá, papá o Trunks…

- ¿Solo yo? – continuó él, sorprendido.

- Oh, si, solo tú, te concedo el honor – ironizó la ojiazul – Quizás lo único que queda de la princesita Briefs sea el miedo a que todos descubran lo que siente, ¿Triste no?

- Bra, tú tienes todo el apoyo del mundo, si lo dijeras... si lo dijeras lo tendrías todo - Goten se pasó una mano por el cabello, incómodo.

- ¿Si lo dijera se arreglaría todo? Goten reacciona – apretó los labios y bajó un poco la voz – Viven diciendo que yo no entiendo el mundo pero ellos son los que no van a entenderme nunca, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué al criarme así de consentida me hicieron tan infeliz? Ahora lo único que me queda es hacer feliz a los que yo quiero, y tú... Pan... ustedes están entre ellos, ¡Por eso he venido y lo primero que me dices es algo que NO soporto!

Al pelinegro se le encogió el estómago de sorprendido por lo que le confesaba, nunca pensó que la chica que lo tenía todo, Bra Briefs, fuera "infeliz", pero más se sorprendió aún más de lo que podía saber al contarse entre los que llegaron al corazón de esa misma chica, y que ella estuviera ahí solo por él, abriéndole el corazón...

Era algo escalofriante y sobrecogedor a la vez.

- Goten… - ella se acercó temerosa, dándose cuenta de pronto de que él podría ir corriendo con Trunks a decirle, y Trunks a sus padres, y sus padres… ¡Arg! No, tenía que hacerlo cerrar su boca – No le digas esto a nadie, por favor - le suplicó.

- Des… Descuida – dijo él mirándola desencajado – Bra… ¿Podríamos volver a empezar este encuentro?

La muchacha sonrió levemente, y asintió luego de vacilar por unos segundos.

Tal vez aún no sabía mucho de la vida de un hombre de 36 años pero había tenido un valor que se respetaba, el valor para llegar a él, como él había llegado a ella de alguna manera que desconocía.

* * *

Pan había despertado en medio de la noche por el frío, se arropó un poco más con los cobertores y se quedó un rato despierta. Había tenido una serie de imágenes por sueño que la paralizaron, se sintió atrapada entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, volvía a desconfiar de su estabilidad. Salió de la cama a pesar del frío que sentía, se puso unos pantalones livianos, una remera y algo con lo que cubrirse y salió a volar un momento.

Le encantaba entrenar de noche, era bueno, era excelente para calmar todos sus problemas y por eso esa noche se la pasó horas y horas descargándose entre rocas, haciendo cráteres, deleitándose con el sonido de la destrucción, nadie salía dañado, solo era un desierto, y luego de terminar con toda su limpieza, fue al mar y se relajó un poco frente a él, luchando contra las ganas de quitarse la ropa y meterse aunque el frío le calara los huesos.

Y como no era muy buena para contener sus antojos, terminó en el agua, quieta, acostumbrándose a la temperatura de aquel pedazo de mar.

- ¿Qué pasará después? – pensó flotando como muerta en el agua, relajándose.

- Pasará que te arrugarás como pasa, mujer – dijo una peliazul flotando cerca de ella, en el agua - ¿No es genial que tengamos playas de aguas cálidas?

- Tonta, eso atrae a los tiburones, y no está cálida, yo la encuentro normal – Pan se sumergió y solo quedó su cabeza afuera - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Te vi entrenar un poco hace un rato y cuando te metiste a flotar dije ¿Por qué no? – sonrió – Pan – dejó de flotar y ambas quedaron en medio del mar, siendo movidas solo por la marea, mirándose.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bra?

- Hablé con Goten – soltó de pronto – No me interrumpas.

- Bueno, pero no debiste… - por suerte Pan no la interrumpió como Goten, Bra pudo suspirar tranquila, no quería seguir explotando en frente de las personas, no era bueno.

- Lo hice de todos modos – suspiró – Él está muy afectado, quizás.

- Bra – Pan puso una mano en su hombro – Yo se todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, papá me ha dicho todo y solo necesito encontrarlo, pero no se cómo si él se rehúsa.

- Es que eso es lo que te tengo que decir, según lo que entendí (creo), no lo hará más… No le expliqué todo, consideré que era tú trabajo – Pan la miró, Bra era admirable, tenía la misma inteligencia e intuición que Bulma más la misma manera de calcular y ser fría cuando se necesita de Vegeta – Pero, al hablar con él descubrí que es solamente un "lobo" herido y de esas heridas te culpa, pero tú eres la única que debe hacerle ver que no las hiciste, solo las querías curar a tu manera.

Pan lo pensó, su amiga tenía razón.

- Bra, ¿Qué somos?

- ¿Unas chicas buscando nuestra identidad? – sonrió tranquila – Aunque tenga mis momentos filosóficos con ustedes, siempre seré la fiestera, caprichosa y compradora compulsiva, dicen que hay cosas que no cambian ¿No? Pues bueno…

- Al igual que yo soy la aventurera, poco femenina y antisocial ¿No? – rieron.

- Ay, Pan, ahora que estás aquí, se me ha hasta olvidado invitarte a los reventones de la ciudad, te encantarán – abrazó la princesa a su amiga – No todo es drama, la vida es una fiesta y no te me escaparás eh.

- Pero yo vine por Marron, a cuidarla y a ver a mi sobrinito…

- Ella y el niño estarán felices de que sus tías más lindas salgan a divertirse – se regodeó la peliazul – Vamos, no vale la pena tomarse en serio la vida, no somos dos tipos amargados de treinta y siempre años ¿No? – se burló indirectamente de su hermano y de Goten.

- Bra, no te burles de los ancianos…

- ¿De qué tipo de ancianos? – gruñó la chica – De los que nos gustan o de los que…

Pan se partió de la risa, al parecer lo único mejor que un entrenamiento arduo para solucionar los problemas era estar con Bra Briefs, la divertida, la coqueta, la hermosa e inteligente, buena consejera y preocupada de los suyos también.

* * *

Trunks y Goten bebían una cerveza esa tarde luego del trabajo en un bar muy tranquilo y formal, los dos se habían juntado para pasar el rato y charlar, pero a diferencia del plan original, se mantenían muy silenciosos hasta que el primero habló.

- ¿Cómo van tus problemas? – Goten no sabía qué responder, la charla con Bra lo había dejado pensando toda la noche y parte del día hasta juntarse con su hermano. Irónicamente la chica le había dicho que solo estaría dando a entender a todos que era un inmaduro al no escuchar a Pan, y eso era lo cierto, pero ¿Cómo escucharla? ¿Cómo escucharla si ella no estuvo cuando la quería? Ese era el punto, ¿Qué explicación tendría ella para algo tan claro como el agua?

- No mejoran – soltó finalmente como respuesta - ¿Cómo vas tú?

- Lo de siempre – se encogió de hombros el mayor – Me encontré hace unos días como Pan.

- ¿Te la encontraste? Qué casualidad – comentó Goten realmente ingenuo, ya que su comentario no tenía ni una pizca de ironía o algo parecido, Trunks se sorprendió pero prefirió que fuera así, no pensaba decirle que buscó todo un día a esa escurridiza sobrina que tenía.

- Sí… y me pidió un favor – continuó.

- Un favor, ¿Qué favor?

- Me pidió que te dijera que ella te necesitó mucho, más que a todos – rememoró las palabras de la chica, de esa extraña chica con el nombre de Son Pan – Solo eso.

Goten no dijo nada, ¿De qué servían esas palabras? Otra pregunta para su colección, se estaba aburriendo, aburriendo mucho del asunto, de que todos pensaran que no lo podía manejar, y miró a Trunks, ¿Él lo pensaría?

- Trunks – soltó inquieto, pero luego se retractó – Nada, olvídalo – añadió antes de que su amigo dijera algo, aunque el de cabellos lavanda pareció saber perfectamente lo que pasaba en el interior de su mejor amigo, no por nada se habían fusionado tantas veces y habían compartido pensamientos tantas veces, sabía la forma de pensar de Goten, la predecía, como podía saber que también Goten lo hacía con él.

- Habla con ella – le pidió expresamente, como Bra no lo había hecho, ella solo le había pedido que la escuchara pero Trunks le decía "Habla" o sea que también debatiera, le hiciera saber lo que pensaba y que escuchara lo que ella pensaba – No te exaltes, habla, déjala hablar y punto, no te sulfures.

- ¿Tú de qué lado estarías?

- No me preguntes, ni sé lo que pasó con ella, así que debería escucharla antes de decirte si estoy contigo o con ella – se encogió de hombros nuevamente – Anda, si lo hablas con ella antes todo acabará antes y listo.

- ¿Y cómo estaba Pan según tú? – no quiso decir nada preciso, aún no decidía nada de nada, todo el tema estaba estancado en el medio de la nada en esos momentos.

Trunks rió, pero tras esa risa escondió su sorpresa, sus impresiones, todo eso y más...

- Pues, ahí… Tiene el cabello… más largo – soltó tontamente como nunca antes, él no era de comentarios tan pobres o bobos, pero ahí estaba.

- Si que estaba bien mi sobrina – se relajó Goten intentando alejar pensamientos malos sobre ella, intentando pensar en esa niña que siempre quiso tanto, en esa niña que le daba paz, y cuando pensaba en esa Pan, solo podía sentir cosas buenas por ella, como si nunca hubiera pasado lo siguiente, pero la realidad era que si había pasado y todo – Quizás por fuera.

- Quizás por fuera – repitió el ojiazul _"Estaba bien por fuera, pero por dentro, ¿Quién sabe lo que piensa? ¿Quién sabe sobre Son Pan más que ella? ¿Cuándo daría a conocer a esa nueva Pan a todos? Por kami, yo quiero saberlo, de verdad que sí..."_ pensó luego.

Ambos terminaron tarde sus cervezas y se largaron a sus apartamentos ya que era día de semana y debían seguir con sus vidas, aunque, siempre una tarde con tu mejor amigo te aliviana los días, eso lo sabían ambos.

* * *

_¡Saludos!_


	6. A la mañana siguiente

Bra y Pan finalmente unas noches después habían asistido a un lugar alternativo y bien alocado, se trataba de la disco Poison, en donde había un ambiente para cada tipo de persona y eso estaba bien con ambas; se entretuvieron bailando y charlando, aún habían tantas cosas que contar, rieron de amores pasados en esos cinco años, hablaron profundamente sobre sus futuros con unas buenas copa de Martini -a ambas les llamó la atención de esa copa triangular con el líquido y la aceituna amarga-.

- Y bueno, luego de todo, ese idiota no merece ni medio penique – soltó Bra finalizando la historia amorosa del siglo, luego de que al muchacho lo amordazara Vegeta, lo torturara Bulma y lo pateara ella personalmente luego de una infidelidad – Menos mal que tengo una familia muy pero muy violenta.

- Por Kami, pobre tipo pero se lo tiene bien merecido – dijo Pan bebiendo un sorbo de su copa – Vaya, esto está fuerte.

- Si, debimos pedir cervezas nada más… - ironizó la peliazul, a quien le importaba un comino si la bebida estaba fuerte o no.

- Es que siempre me atrajo la apariencia de esta bebida en esta copa – la alzó la pelinegra – Brindemos por, nuestra juventud y la vida.

- Nuestra juventud y la vida… No hay nada que nos impida tomar estas copas atrayentes esta noche, querida Pan – repitió la peliazul riendo y alzando su copa, las chocaron y bebieron hasta el final.

- Sí, claro, ¿Qué tal tu hermano? ¿Qué tomas eh? – dijo una voz tras Bra, Pan se atragantó con su bebida y se la tragó de golpe sintiendo un ardiente fuego quemar su garganta y estómago, lo mismo que pasó con Bra luego de voltear y ver a Trunks tras ella con cara de problemas.

- ¡Trunks! ¡Goten! Por un… – Bra miró a Pan, si estaban Goten y ella en el mismo lugar surgirían conflictos, quizás.

La menor de la familia Son obviamente también lo notó, luego de la impresión que le dio el hermano de Bra, pudo ver a un pelinegro a su lado mirándola y ella no pudo hacer menos que mantenerle la mirada con orgullo. Estaba algo mareada y no pensaba mucho en el problema que tenía con Goten así que de un momento a otro una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, había estado jugando por unos breves segundos a las quemadas con su tío sin darse cuenta y ya le comenzaban a arder los ojos.

Goten pensó que se estaba perdiendo algo o que ella se había vuelto loca.

- Pan, yo… tenemos que hablar – soltó dubitativo, él también había tomado un par de copas que lo impulsaron a hablar primero y romper la tensión entre los cuatro; Bra miraba a tío y sobrina alternadamente, Trunks no sabía a quién mirar, solo quería que toda esa tensión en el ambiente se disipara lo más rápido posible porque ya se estaba hartando del asunto y le preocupaba mucho más ese Martini y los anteriores que habían bebido tan a la ligera su hermanita y Pan.

- Goten – la pelinegra seguía sonriendo - ¿Bailas?

- ¿Ah? – todos soltaron.

Pan lo tomó de un brazo al tiempo que comenzaba a sonar una canción movida y se llevaba a su tío a la pista, ambos tenían tanto que decirse pero en ese momento ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que simplemente no resultaría. Pan sabía que se arriesgaba, pero él estaba accediendo a bailar y eso era algo bastante positivo...

Finalmente solo hicieron algo tan básico como bailar juntos.

Trunks y Bra boqueaban como peces fuera del agua desde la barra, mirándolos.

- ¿Así es como siempre imaginé que bailaba mi tío? – preguntó Pan en la pista.

- ¿Bien no? – rió él dejándose llevar, quizás mañana, quizás pasado o en unas pocas horas podría retomar su bronca, pero en ese momento su mente voló con la música y el verla como una chiquilla divirtiéndose – Demuéstrale a tu tío como bailas tú…

- Mucho mejor que tú – ambos se movían realmente bien.

Trunks y Bra aún seguían viéndoles con esa expresión tan peculiar, con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, observando como los dos bailaban como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

- Trunks – lo golpeó su hermana - ¿Por qué nunca bailaste así conmigo? – soltó.

- Porque… no sabía que bailaban así… y yo… – balbuceó él aún anonadado viendo a su amigo y a esa nueva Pan en trance - ¿Tú igual bailas de ese modo? - apuntó a la pareja.

- Yo le enseñe, idiota – sonrió la chica - Aprendió muy bien ¿eh?

- Si… - soltó involuntariamente.

- Deja de babear, quita esa cara y vamos a divertirnos, ¿No es bueno que olviden sus problemas acaso?

- Lo están olvidando por el alcohol que tienen en su sangre y eso no es precisamente bueno – dijo él, serio – Por la mañana querrán matarse otra vez.

- Bueno, mañana resuelven sus conflictos sanos y buenos ¿Vamos a bailar? – insistió la peliazul omitiéndolo.

Así es como finalmente los hermanos Briefs fueron a la pista y bailaron juntos, porque esa noche no era para ligar ni para emborracharse hasta quedar abrazados al retrete de la disco, esa noche era para los cuatro y de a poco se fue acabando; Pan por algún motivo no soltó a Goten ni él a ella, parecía que era verdad el mito que decía que los mareados y ebrios expresaban la verdad de cualquier forma pues ellos estaban demostrando lo que se extrañaron sin darse cuenta, simplemente divirtiéndose.

Casi al amanecer, los cuatro salieron de la disco y decidieron dirigirse al apartamento de Trunks -quien ejerció de anfitrión- a dormir, cansadísimos.

Tenían que recuperar la razón antes que todo.

* * *

- Primera resaca en casa de mi propio hermano, ¡Qué humillante! – Bra murmuró despertando en la cama de su hermanito con él a su lado, dormir con él se le hacía costumbre desde pequeña cuando tenía miedo de monstruos y fantasmas pero ¡NO EN UNA RESACA! Ahora todo lo que podía imaginar era a Trunks sobornándola con contarle a sus padres sobre aquello – Trunks… ¡Trunks despierta! ¿Dónde dejamos a los conflictivos?

- En el living – gruñó medio dormido - ¡SOLOS! – se levantó de golpe.

- Uh – ella le siguió perezosa, dándose cuenta de que la noche anterior había tomado algo de ropa de Trunks y los pantalones que usaba se le caían al caminar. Al llegar al living, ambos no encontraron ni rastro de Goten y Pan, se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Dónde están? – se preguntó Bra bostezando

- Nunca más salgo de fiesta con ustedes… - fue lo único que gruñó un somnoliento Trunks, contagiado, bostezando de la misma forma.

- ¡Ni que lo planeáramos! – se enfadó la peliazul dándole un zape – Vamos a dormirnos, son las diez de la mañana y esos dos ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para ir a pelear a plutón – lo tomó de un brazo para arrastrarlo a su dormitorio.

- ¿Ese planeta existe aún? - bromeó él siguiéndola.

- ¿Por qué diablos hablamos de planetas? - ella se lanzó al lado derecho de la desordenada cama y se cubrió con todos los cobertores ya que la mañana estaba tan fría como un congelador. Trunks suspiró y se recostó en el lado derecho, jalando algo de las sábanas y cobertores que había abarcado su hermana para cubrirse y seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

Goten y Pan no se miraban, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un barranco mirando a la ciudad con algo de frío calándole los huesos.

- Lo siento – soltó Pan sin poder contenerse, abrazándose a si misma para sentir un poco de calor.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, indiferente.

- Quisiera que me escucharas – la pelinegra resopló y miró de reojo a su tío, quien no dijo nada así que prosiguió – Aquel día cuando me dijeron que mi abuela estaba mal y luego pasó lo que... pasó – no se atrevió a decir la palabra "Murió" o "falleció" en eso – Yo me puse a pensar en el sentido de mi vida, suena idiota quizás pero me sentí una basura. Sin ella y sin mi abuelo yo era… nada, estuve días llorando sin nada más que hacer, a penas comiendo basuras, ya no me importaba entrenar, ellos no estarían ahí para verme.

Goten no la miraba pero sí escuchaba y analizaba sus palabras atentamente.

- Si volvía todos me torturarían – siguió – Figurativamente, claro, si volvía siquiera para el funeral todos me dirían "la pobre Pan", "la que tiene los ojos de la abuela, la sonrisa del abuelo, ¡Tan parecida a Chi-chi!" Prácticamente me habrían hecho explotar.

- ¿Explotar? – soltó él con una risa irónica – Te queríamos aquí, no te íbamos a "estorbar" ni "fastidiar" precisamente – resopló.

- Yo pensaba que sí, es más, pensaba que yo los iba a dañar y fastidiar a ustedes con mi comportamiento – lo contradijo segura - ¿Cuántas veces escuché esos comentarios viniendo de ustedes, de hecho? ¿De todos los guerreros Z? Todo eso y más me hicieron decidir no volver – suspiró – Me quedé encerrada en mi interior y creyendo que todos ustedes me querían dañar, si los veía probablemente estaba dispuesta a dañarlos a ustedes también, con palabras, como fuera, quería verlos para decirles tantas cosas… malas quizás...

Silencio, Goten no tenía nada que decir hasta el momento.

- Entonces me contuve, y por meses no los llamé, si, era el mejor castigo para todos y para mí ¡No verán más a la sombra de Chi-chi y Goku! Y cuando ese tiempo pasó, descubrí que yo no era eso, yo era más que eso... Descubrí que seguramente ellos dos no querrían verme odiando a todos por una… niñería – miró al cielo – Esa era la clave, "niñería" "NIÑA" todavía lo era, con 22 años aún no sabía lo que era perder algo, vivía pensando en que mi abuelo volvería, engañándome, porque tú y yo sabemos que no lo hará.

Él tragó, pero siguió escuchando en silencio.

- … Y ahora ella tampoco volvería, y mi vida tenía que ser mejor porque no tenía otra alternativa, o bueno, si la tenía, hundirme, y no era lo que yo quería para mi vida. Tenía que buscar salir adelante, porque eso le hubiera gustado ver a Chi-chi, esté donde esté – se quedó un rato en silencio – Tras unos meses decidí llamar a Bra y es así como comencé a comunicarme con todo lo que había dejado. Bra resultó ser una ayuda muy grande, ambas nos llevamos por un año y siempre fue mi mejor amiga, la que más me entendía; entonces me dijo que tal vez solamente debíamos dejar ir al pasado y que todos en algún momento tenemos ese problema con nosotros mismos... Era un nuevo juego para mí, un juego que durará hasta que la muerte nos haga comida de gusanos, es el juego de ser adultos y yo todavía no lo captaba porque vaya jueguito que era… nada fácil, deberías saberlo con 36 años – se mordió un labio, pensando en lo que pasaría por la cabeza de su tío que no decía nada y la desesperaba – Te juro que pensé en ti luego de ese tiempo de odio hacia mi y hacia todos, pensé en ti y me aterró la idea de que me odiaras, Bra me contaba como estaban todos pero cuando me contaba sobre ti no podía decir nada más que tú estabas furioso conmigo…

- Y lo estaba, me faltaste cuando te necesité…

- ¿Me lo dijiste algún día? No, tú me engañaste haciéndome sentir culpable, mi abuela no me necesitó, nadie quizás notó mi ausencia, ¿Por qué te costaba tanto decirme que tú me querías aquí? – él se quedó sin palabras.

- Si notaron tu ausencia – la esquivó.

- Pero nadie se enfadó conmigo por eso, pensaron en mis razones, pensaron en que yo podría explicarme ¡Hasta Trunks lo hizo! Y es tu mejor amigo no el mío.

- Trunks siempre fue un tonto racional con todo – gruñó él.

- A mi me faltaste – ella se dio por vencida luego de un silencio – Por que eras el más parecido a mi – recordó lo que le dijo su padre y quiso ablandar a su tío – Por que ambos… qué se yo, solo te encontraba el más adecuado, siempre te encontré el más cercano a mi después de mis abuelos, incluso más que Bra. Te necesité mucho pero no quise venir para no herirlos, no te imaginas la rabia que albergaba en mi por creer que todos me atacarían, que todos me estaban atacando, de ser amenazada por mi mente a cada instante, de ser la muñeca de porcelana de los Son…

- Nunca lo fuiste – Goten la miró por fin, volteándose para verla a los ojos, ella también lo hizo y sus ojos negros brillaron llenos de lágrimas, pensando que Goten no comprendería jamás todo lo que intentaba decirle – Siempre demostraste ser igual de fuerte que todos los guerreros Z, eras la primera mujer de todos nosotros que se hacía igualar entre todos, hasta estoy seguro de que Vegeta admite que eres una chiquilla fuerte y te respeta.

- No sé, hasta los comentarios positivos para mi se hacían una molestia, Goten… ¿No lo entiendes? Era un estado de rabia absoluta todos los días, ni siquiera podía estar en la universidad bien, fue un periodo algo extraño en donde sobreviví con calificaciones mediocres por no querer ni estudiar, estaba enferma quizás, algunos amigos me dijeron que podía ser un cuadro depresivo pero nunca quise visitar a algún loco médico de esos que se sientan a escuchar tus problemas. Lo único que necesitaba era estar sola - explicó cabizbaja.

- Y ahora… - su frase quedó al aire para que ella la completara.

- Ahora quiero que sepas que todo el tiempo me importaste, tú y la abuela, papá, mamá, todos – vaciló – Me partió… Me partiste el corazón el primer día que llegue aquí y me dijiste todas esas cosas – añadió con tristeza – Recuerdo palabra por palabra todo ese momento.

- Es que… - miró al suelo – Pan – ahora la miró a ella, dubitativo – Yo confiaba en que tú aparecerías con esa sonrisa y me dirías que todo estaba bien, en ese momento, cuando todo el mundo se vino al suelo para mi, solo confiaba en que tú estarías allí con la sonrisa de siempre, diciéndome algo, quizás no estarías feliz, quizás sufrirías conmigo, pero estarías… Y nunca llegaste, pasó un año en donde me llené la cabeza de basuras.

- Era cosa de esperar y no odiar – Pan no pudo contener más que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro - Se que tal vez nunca vas a entenderme pero… Lo siento, nunca quise que tú, que precisamente tú, al que más quiero, al que más desee ver, estuviera…

- Pan – le puso las manos en los brazos – Eres la personita más especial que he conocido en mi vida – le limpió una lágrima – Fui yo el niño esta vez – susurró idiotizado por todo lo que le había dicho su sobrina, se había rendido hace un rato y ahora tan solo quería estar en paz con ella.

- Pero tío Goten… - ella abrió los ojos con una alegría inmensa y lo abrazó – Quizás nunca lo escuches más, te lo advierto, tonto, pero ¡Te quiero tanto! – y lo botó de un abrazo al suelo.

El pelinegro sonrió, Pan realmente había cambiado y si ese año de incertidumbre le había servido tanto como lo demostró en sus palabras, él se tragaría las suyas más su orgullo. Entonces, también advirtiéndole con la mirada que nunca más escucharía lo que iba a decir, besó su frente y le dijo:

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Pan.

* * *

_¡Saludos!_


	7. ¡Ha nacido!

Bra comía cereales como una buena chica saiyajin -repitiéndose más de cinco veces el plato- mientras veía televisión en la enorme sala de estar de Trunks, quien la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio con un cepillo de dientes en su boca, no pudiendo creer en lo niña que volvía a verse sin maquillaje, con el cabello desordenado, comiendo cereales de animalitos con leche mientras veía un programa de policías y asesinos.

Meditó un poco sobre la idea de tomarle una foto y subirla a las redes sociales que tanto mantenían ocupada a Bra. Sin duda, si hacía eso se arriesgaba a ser decapitado con un cuchillo sin filo por la misma Bra sin piedad alguna.

- Oye Trunks, ¿Dónde se habrán ido esos dos? – soltó la chica desviando su atención del programa que veía ya que habían comenzado a pasar la pausa comercial. El ojiazul sacudió la cabeza, despertando de sus pensamientos extraños sobre Bra asesinándolo.

- Og… é – soltó Trunks sin poder hablar por el cepillo en su boca y luego casi se atraganta al ver a Pan y Goten aterrizar en la terraza y entrar tranquilamente a su apartamento.

- ¡Ustedes! – Bra abrió los ojos bien grandes - ¿No están heridos? ¿No se mataron? ¿No hay que ir por Sheng Long?

- No – sonrió Pan radiante como nunca, Trunks se ocultó en su habitación y asomó la cabeza solamente con cara de indignación.

- ¡Oigan, esto es allanar mi morada! Y no se pueden meter a la casa de un hombre a estas horas, está bien que los haya dejado dormir y todo pero no querrán el desayuno o algo así – los miró feo, de Goten se esperaba todo, si el pelinegro entraba y salía de allí como si fuera su propio apartamento le daba igual, pero de Pan no podía decir lo mismo, bueno, hace muchos años atrás habían tenido tanta confianza pero ahora se sintió algo extraño de verse frente a ella con el torso desnudo y unos boxer solamente.

- Mmm… De hecho, ¿Quieres ir por unos buenos tocinos, tío? – soltó Pan tocando su estómago, intentando obviar lo que había visto de Trunks aunque la había puesto bastante nerviosa – Conozco un lugar.

- Si tú pagas…

- ¡Tío!

- Ya, la compartimos – bufó el pelinegro.

- ¡Gracias por todo, Trunks! ¡Nos vemos, Bra! – sonrió la menor de los Son y tomó de la camisa a Goten haciéndolo saltar por el balcón y volar nuevamente.

- Son tan locos que se olvidaron de que están en la ciudad y todos pueden verlos volar así – dijo la peliazul preocupada – Bueno, ahí se las arreglan, son felices, eso es lo importante – se acomodó en el sofá feliz y satisfecha para seguir mirando la TV mientras su hermano se iba a dar un baño algo traumado.

* * *

_Una semana y, específicamente tres días más tarde…_

Marron estaba camino al hospital en los brazos de su padre, totalmente adolorida y derrotada. Era la hora, ¡Si, la era por fin! y alrededor de ellos iban Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra, 18 y Mars siendo llevado por Goten.

- Tranquila, ¡Te adoramos y estaremos aquí! – dijo Bra sonriente, muerta de los nervios.

- Si, Marron, golpearé a todas las enfermeras para entrar a verte y a mi sobrinito – soltó Pan decidida aunque igual de nerviosa que Bra – Todo estará bien.

- Aguanta – dijo Trunks a su lado sin saber qué decir, no era muy bueno con las palabras en esos momentos.

- Marron, tu novio pesa – todos se voltearon a ver a Goten y él rió inquieto – Suerte, rubiecita, y… ah… ¡No se qué decir, ya dejen de verme! – se tocó la cabeza y por poco suelta al novio de Marron quien estaba a punto de vomitar su corazón del miedo que le causaba volar.

- Vamos, hija – susurró Krillin emocionado.

Finalmente cuando llegaron al hospital, la tropa se encaminó hasta la recepción en donde exigieron que la internaran; unos enfermeros luego de ver a Trunks y Bra salieron con una silla de ruedas al momento, sentaron a la adolorida Marron y se la llevaron adentro con urgencia, todos alzaron la mano como despedida, mirando a la puerta en vaivén que se iba tranquilizando luego de pasados los segundos.

- Esto podría tardar – soltó Krillin – Me quedaré, gracias por acompañarnos chicos.

- Yo igual – dijo 18 – Tarde o no tarde.

- Yo no me pienso ir – dijo Pan pero luego bostezó.

- Deberían ir a dormir un poco – comentó el padre de Marron luego a los muchachos.

- Yo me quedo, es lógico por qué, no dormiré – dijo Mars ansioso, mucho más nervioso que todos los presentes.

- Demonios, iré por un café – Pan bostezaba por enésima vez - ¿Quién va?

- Muero por uno – soltó Trunks - ¿No vienen? – miró a Bra y a Goten, Pan ya se había adelantado y había caminado lejos.

- Vayan, nos quedaremos – dijo Bra sentándose en el suelo, Goten la miró y luego de un rato se abandonó a su lado y comenzaron a jugar con las manos, Trunks los miró de soslayo antes de irse, ¿Desde cuando ellos eran tan amigos?

Siguió luego a Pan, quien había encontrado el comedor y ahora pedía en el mesón un café con chocolate, su favorito y de los más grandes para matar ese sueño antes de que él la matara a ella con lentitud. Se ganó a su lado, mirando la lista de precios mientras ella recibía su vaso extra-grande.

- Ah, menos mal que llegaste, no sabía qué pedir para ti, ni idea cuál es tu café favorito – dijo con cara de disculpas – Voy a la mesa – Trunks asintió y miró la lista, luego de un rato ya volvía a la mesa con un café para él, su favorito también.

- Es el Capuccino, Pan – le informó y se sentó frente a ella, la chica rió nuevamente y alzó una mano para hacer un ademán despreocupado.

- No se me olvidará – comentó bebiendo un sorbo – Rayos, muero de sueño, ¿Por qué a mi sobrino se le ocurre su salida a las 5 de la mañana?

- Es que te quiere tanto – él la fastidió.

- Error – Pan lo miró feo – Si alguien me quiere tanto JAMÁS en su corta existencia se le ocurriría despertarme a las cinco de la mañana, y bueno, se lo perdono porque es mi chico favorito – se relajó.

- Le has tomado cariño – observó su amigo.

- Mucho – confesó ella mirando al horizonte – Ma es como mi hermana mayor, la que me cuida, todo, y él chiquillo también contará conmigo para lo que sea, desde que me enteré hace un mes de que ya estaba a punto de dar a luz que lo sentí así...

- Es como… como cuando te vi por primera vez – comentó el de cabellos lila de pronto, nostálgico. Pan lo miró sin comprender mucho – Claro, Gohan era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, Goten tuvo la suerte de tenerlo de verdad de hermano, pero yo lo consideraba también como uno.

- Estás queriendo decir que… - la chica ya sentía un crac en su interior, justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

- Que cuando ibas a nacer yo decía lo mismo de ti, eras la chiquilla que cuidaría y querría...

- ¡Pan! – Goten llegó corriendo y se sentó a su lado, ¡Que gran salvación! A la joven le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazar a su tío por eso, por no permitir que Trunks siguiera torturándola diciéndole que la consideraba una "Sobrinita" como ella lo haría con el hijo de su amiga – Marron está a punto – entonces informó el pelinegro, ella miró a Trunks algo ida antes de sonreírle a su tío.

- ¿A punto? Vaya… Ya va a nacer mi guapo – soltó desesperada cambiando sus humores drásticamente terminándose el café aunque le quemara toda la lengua, y eso fue lo que sucedió, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear de dolor pero se lo aguantó y miró a los chicos con una sonrisa fingida.

- Oye, oye, pequeña – Goten le acarició el cabello - ¿No crees que eso te hará mal? El café de golpe no va bien contigo.

- Estoy de maravilla – se levantó – Un gusto tomar un café contigo Trunks… Tío, sabes que te quiero – le besó la mejilla y se largó.

- ¡Apestas a café! – gruñó el pelinegro a quien no le gustaba el aroma del café por que le recordaba a los médicos a los que iba de niño, esos siempre tomaban café como condenados y cuando lo revisaban podía sentir ese aroma y definitivamente ODIABA a los médicos, entonces, por conclusión, el aroma a café.

Trunks miró a su amigo que se quedaba ahora haciéndole compañía mientras Pan se retiraba corriendo.

- Veo que todo va mejor que bien – comentó.

- ¿Qué te piensas, Trunks? – Goten alzó las cejas – Lo que pasa es que, ahora Pan no es la chiquilla que nos fastidiaba con Bra cuando pequeñas y las encerrábamos en un cuarto para que se dejaran de molestar ¿Lo recuerdas?

Trunks rió.

- Está loca, claro, pero es la chica con la que actualmente puedo charlar por horas, ¿Lo puedes creer? – entonces dejó de reír – No pongas esa cara, no es nada sorprendente, solo que era lo que me faltaba, y que todo se aclarara es lo mejor que pudo pasar para todos, ¿No crees?

- Si – asintió el heredero de los Briefs algo mareado.

Pan volvió corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Goten. En cosa de segundos él perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la silla, Trunks se paró a ayudarlos mientras todos los que estaban en la cafetería los veían con sorpresa, algunos reían pensando en lo locos que eran, ya que ellos reían a gusto en el suelo como si caerse y hacer el ridículo delante de mucha gente fuera nada y en realidad estuvieran solos dentro de una burbuja a la que nadie más podía penetrar; después de todo, parecían… ¿Una pareja? El pobre Trunks se espantó hasta casi quedar en el suelo igual que sus amigos al pensar aquello, no podía ser, estaba pensando muchas tonterías con madrugar tanto, eso era, pero ¿Por qué ella se había abalanzado así contra su amigo?

- Ha nacido – la respuesta a su pregunta salió de la boca de Pan, feliz – Ha nacido.

- No me lo esperaba tan rápido, ¡Ese niño es digno de Marron! – resopló Goten, se levantó riendo aún con Pan a su lado y ambos miraron al descompuesto Trunks.

- ¿Qué pasó, Trunks? – Pan meneaba una mano en frente de los ojos del joven, pero nada - ¿Te bajó el shock post parto de Marron? ¡Tienes cara de trauma!

- Oye, memo – Goten le dio un zape – Vamos, tenemos que ver al pequeño, ¿Cómo se llama eh Pan? – se fueron caminando abrazados.

- Kaz…

- ¿Kaz? ¡Marron me hizo caso! Bueno, le quitó el "uo", pero igual, ¡Se lo puso! Será el niño más apuesto de la generación – sonrió feliz – Pan, ¿Y Trunks? – se miraron, habían caminado tanto juntos y miraron hacia atrás para ver que él no estaba.

- Deja que voy por él – Pan corrió hacia el comedor.

Mientras corría pensaba en lo raro que se había puesto Trunks luego de que llegó Goten, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podría pasar por la cabeza de su amigo, pero no por eso le preocupaba menos, así que se detuvo cuando lo vio sentado tomando el café aún solo ahí sin la intención de levantarse y seguirlos, se escondió tras unas plantas que habían, y lo miró más detenidamente. Sonrió, con tanta emoción por el niño y su reconciliación con Goten había olvidado lo que sentía y lo condenadamente guapo que Trunks Briefs podía ser aún con esas ojeras y esa cara de cansancio inminente, era como si se hubiera fijado por primera vez en él, nada había cambiado en sus sentimientos; observó como sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en la nada, su cabello a veces tenía mechas rebeldes jugueteando en su cabeza por culpa del ventilador que había cercano a él, el olor a hospital impregnaba todo el lugar pero para ella solo existía su delicioso aroma... miró al suelo, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué estaba pensándolo en ese momento? Había nacido Kaz, el hijo de su Ma, y no podía pensar en su vida ahora, ni en sus despechos al ver que aún se moría por ese hombre que jamás la tomaría en cuenta como mujer.

Avanzó nerviosa, había perdido toda confianza al recordar cuanto lo quería y se sintió repentinamente vulnerable, _"¿Estaría bien recordar cómo se siente un abrazo de él?"_ pensó a pasos de llegar a su lado _"No me lo negaría, puedo excusarme con la emoción de Kaz… ¡Eres un renacuajo, Pan!, ¿Desde cuando usas a tu sobrino recién llegado al mundo para esto?"_ le tocó el hombro finalmente.

- Trunks – soltó y lo jaló del brazo, él se levantó de su asiento, recordando que debía ir con ellos y que probablemente Goten la había enviado por él, y cuando se puso de pie ella lo abrazó, pero no desesperadamente como a Goten, si no que con calma, como una serpiente recorriendo su territorio, fue realmente reconfortante pero no entendía ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- ¿Ocurrió algo, Pan? – se preocupó y pensó en lo más lógico.

- ¿Es que una amiga no puede abrazar a un amigo? – sonrió ella separándose de él, ahora tenía por seguro su olor plasmado en su interior y la ponía aún más mal de lo que estaba por él – Estaba tan emocionada por Kaz y tú aquí como memo, al verte pensé en… bueno, en que hace mucho que no te abrazaba, tenías la mirada puesta en nada y dije, ¿Por qué no? – se explicó enredándose a si misma, _"Idiota, idiota, estúpida y demente, Son Pan"_ se maldijo en sus interiores, Trunks la observó simplemente.

_"¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto Pan?"_ le gritó en sus interiores pero de su boca no salió nada.

- No hay problema – atinó a decir.

- Estás muy raro – rió la chica - ¿Vamos a ver a Kaz? – le tomó la mano y corrió con él hacia la habitación de Marron, quizás él no lo intuía pero Pan quería permanecer tanto tiempo como fuera de su mano, que al llegar a la habitación, en silencio se lamentó y le soltó.

* * *

_¡Saludos!_


	8. Enloqueciendo

Kaz había resultado ser un chico fuerte y sano, Marron estaba enorgullecida y había pedido tener una cunita a su lado, favor que le fue concedido luego de una discusión entre los hermanitos Briefs contra un hospital entero, era claro quién ganaría. Pan se fue a casa a cambiar de ropa ya que, había ocurrido un incidente muy curioso que tenía que ver con vomitos y Goten hablando de pescado frito, pero luego de ese percance volvió tan pronto como pudo. Entró a la habitación y se dirigió a la cuna. Con Marron estaban Bra, viendo televisión, Trunks y Mars charlando entre ellos, y Goten, jugueteando con el bebé.

- ¿Cómo es que están adentro tantas personas? – preguntó curiosa Pan.

- Bra hizo el escándalo del siglo – rió Marron, la aludida sacó pecho orgullosa, y la joven Son le sonrió, avanzó y fue con su tío Goten, tenía unas ganas infinitas de ver a Kaz era un niño tan tierno a su parecer.

- Le agradas, tío – comentó viendo al hijo de su amiga en los brazos del pelinegro.

- Tengo un pegue con esto – soltó él con voz convincente, aunque se notaba algo nervioso, como si se le fuera a caer de los brazos.

- Serás un padre excelente – ella siguió con su sonrisa al ver tan linda escena – De verdad, me encantaría verte como padre…

- Ah pues, no, tú sabes, que ahí es un poco difícil – dejó al bebé en su cuna cuidadosamente y se tocó la cabeza riendo – Iré a fastidiar a Marron, y veré desde lejos qué tan buena madre puedes ser eh… - se largó.

Pan miró hacia dentro de la cuna y ahí estaba su guapo Kaz, un mínimo bebe con los ojos aún cerrados, era obvio que no los abriría mucho, había nacido solo hace horas, tenía el cabello claro, Pan presintió que sacaría el dorado cabello de su madre, y se agachó para ofrecerle su dedo índice, con el cual el chico comenzó a jugar.

- Hola bebe – soltó con esa típica voz de idiota que le ponen todos a los bebes y a los perros, curiosamente, claro - ¿Cómo está el chico más guapo del planeta? Pero si es Kaz…

Lejos de ella, todos la miraban atónitos, Pan no era tan dulce con nadie, es decir, CON NADIE, tal vez era amable, risueña, pero ese grado que estaban viendo en ese minuto solo Kaz lo alcanzó, y todos estaban sorprendidos. Cuando Pan volteó a verlos, descubriendo a todos con cara de memos, rió y puso al pequeño bebe en su pecho rodeándolo con sus brazos e hizo que mirara a los espectadores.

- Mira la cara de tontos que traen… No te preocupes – soltó dándole un beso en la frente – Es natural – Kaz estaba entretenido alzando las manos mirando a todos los grandes.

- Si que serás buena madre – Goten salió de su ensimismo – Puedes ser un demonio con todos pero con el bebé… Marron, esta mujer mimará mucho a tu chiquillo – apuntó a su sobrina acusatoriamente - No lo consientas demasiado – comentó asustado, todos los presentes rieron, hasta Pan haciéndose la enojada logró sonreír.

- Tío, no te hagas el chistosito – soltó – Bueno, Marron, Kaz, Mars, me tengo que ir, de verdad, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, Bulma me citó anoche para hoy y bueno, ya saben…

- ¿Y no sabes para qué te quiere mamá? – curioseó Bra.

- No, creo que es hora de saberlo – sonrió y dejó a Kaz en su cunita – Cuídate niño – soltó ligeramente.

Se despidió de todos con un ademán, eran muchos como para despedirse de cada uno, pero le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente a Goten, Trunks aún seguía viéndolos, como estudiándolos minuciosamente, cada paso, cada sonrisa que daban, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero no permitiría que Goten haya escogido como nueva chica a su propia sobrina y que ella estuviera encantada con ese juego, tal vez era hora de hablar con su mejor amigo.

- Marron, creo que también debo irme - ¡Bingo! Goten había hablado.

- Yo igual, tengo que marcharme al trabajo luego – se excusó entonces él y besó a su amiga en la mejilla, para luego darle la mano a Mars y sonreírle a Bra – Cuídenla… - se acercó a Kaz y lo miró – Hasta luego, pequeño – le acarició la cabeza distraídamente.

Dejó que Goten se despidiera con todo del pequeño, alzándolo y riendo – Así era la viva imagen de Goku con Gohan cuando bebé -. Y ambos salieron de allí, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del hospital, Trunks de verdad quería matar a su amigo por lo que estaba imaginando, y todas esos pequeños detalles que él había visto entre sus amigos, tío y sobrina, eran mucho, demasiado, mejor dicho.

- Oye Goten – soltó, el pelinegro lo miró curioso.

- Estás bien raro – dijo antes que nada.

- Estoy algo cansado, nada más – lo esquivó con el típico "Cansancio" torciendo el gesto, el momento se le fue, y ahora debía esperar.

- Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Yo… Ah, nada, que me sorprendió que Pan fuera así con alguien – comentó, una nueva excusa, otra vez.

- Ah, Pan – rió Goten con total libertad – Bueno, me tendré que acostumbrar a que trate a otro como a mí – se hizo el celoso, Trunks lo miró seriamente, Goten era un descarado, ¡Y era su mejor amigo!, y de una simple bromilla fingiendo celos, su mente volvió a maquinar cosas, muchas cosas, ese comentario solo lo había perturbado… Un poco, ¿Pan trataría así, ASÍ a Goten? ¿De verdad?

Se veía tan ¿Tierna? ¿Suave? mirando al bebé, diciéndole cosas con una voz tan quieta, le daba calma verla así, y pensar que con él se llevó todo un año siendo un demonio, para luego no volver a verlo más, y ahora encontrarlo y dignarse siquiera a abrazarlo a último momento, y recordó ese raro abrazo que le dio en la cafetería… _"¿Se habrá sentido culpable por que yo soy el mejor amigo de… Goten? ¡Si! Eso es, por eso me abrazó hoy tan nerviosa y… ¡No lo puedo creer!_" Se mareó aún más de ver a Goten tan contento y de un humor excelente hace unos días, cuando Pan lo invitó a comer tocino.

- Goten – lo paró ahora con más decisión.

- Hombre, habla – el pelinegro estaba a punto de estallar, Trunks estaba MUY pero de lo que se llama MUY raro.

- Tu y Pan…

- Yo y Pan – lo animó - ¿Qué? – lo miró seriamente también.

- Nada, son tonterías – el mayor se retractó nuevamente, pero al menos el de ojos ébano ya sabía por donde iba el asunto, ¿Él y Pan qué? ¿Qué podría ser lo que atascaba a su siempre racional amigo?, bueno, no se hubiera preocupado de más, pero siendo Trunks, cuando se ponía distraído, incluso más que él, no era signo de que estuviera pensando nada bueno, y entonces…

Una luz, una bendita gran ampolleta se encendió encima de su cabeza, fue como un flash que llegó a su pensamiento, y miró entre divertido y asustado al de cabellos lilas.

- ¿Qué te pasó a ti ahora? – Briefs se percató de la mirada de su amigo.

- Nada, tengo que irme al trabajo, nos vemos uno de estos días – sonrió como sabiondo – Adiós – y partió como el alma que lleva el diablo, volando como si no hubiera un mañana (ni un automóvil), no al trabajo, no a su casa…

A Kame House, si, ese era su destino. "esto va a ser tremendo, pero una broma espectacular" pensaba en cuanto más se acercaba a la isla, sintiendo el Ki de la única persona que estaba allí, su sobrinita Pan.

Entró por la ventana como acostumbraba cuando visitaba a Marron, y encontró a Pan arreglándose para ir con Bulma, bueno, ya estaba aseada, su cabello goteaba por su espalda, y estaba escogiendo ropa ahora con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo. Al ver a Goten no se espantó pero lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó dudando.

- No vas a creer lo que te contaré – sonrió Goten – Se que es mi amigo, pero es tremendo, ¡Trunks!, ¡Luego de hacerme tantas bromas pesadísimas, caerá!

- Tío, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó con Trunks? Me asustas, habla ya…

- Pequeña, tú me ayudarás – siguió el pelinegro riendo.

- ¡Tío! No le hagas nada a Trunks, pobre, está bien distraído, no sé que le pasa, ¡No es momento para tus bromas! – lo defendió ella vacilando – Dime qué piensas al menos, ¿No? Tengo que ir a vestirme, estoy retrasada, pero te escucho – se sentó en un sofá aún así en esas fachas, le interesaba escucharlo.

"Si tiene que ver con Trunks" suspiró, siempre había sido así, desde que era tan solo una niña, todo lo que tenía que ver con el hipnotizante chico, lo escuchaba atentamente, como si fuera una noticia prioridad.

* * *

Al heredero de la corporación cápsula le pareció muy extraña la forma en que su amigo había salido de allí, y la mirada que le enviaba, y el hecho de que él no se iba a su trabajo volando, no podía irse volando, y volvió a rememorar esa mirada, Goten era muy extraño a veces, lo miró como cuando a Goku le hablaban de hospitales y de comida a la vez, algo así, ¡RARO! En todo el sentido de la palabra… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que él sabía todo su juego pervertido con su SOBRINA? Pues eso parecía, y se espantó, seguramente iría con Pan, y decidió seguirlo ocultando su Ki al máximo, concentrado, y voló sin ser visto.

Cuando vio el camino que estaba tomando, abrió los ojos considerablemente y apretó los dientes, "No podía ser más evidente" pensó, lo vio entrar por la ventana y él aterrizó, quedándose de pie tras una palmera, oculto, y con una vista panorámica justo a la ventana, que le permitía ver a Pan a ratos, con una toalla solamente ocultando su cuerpecito, y su cabello húmedo, mientras Goten le hablaba… Ella se sentó en un sofá luego, Goten siguió de pie paseándose por la sala con una sonrisa triunfante, su sangre hervía, ¿Le habrá ido a contar todo? ¿Ahora fingirían ser menos de lo que son? Eso lo acabaría por volver loco, hasta que vio que Pan comenzaba a carcajear puramente, y Goten se rendía y lo hacía también.

"Se están burlando de mí" gruñó una voz en su interior totalmente fuera de si, siguió viéndolos, Pan se levantó del sofá y le sonrió a su tío, hizo un ademán con la mano y Goten la siguió alzando las suyas al cielo como si fuera un gesto divino, estaba alegre, y ambos desaparecieron de su vista "¿Y ahora qué? No, no… Son Goten NO te atreverías" una película no muy inocente pasó por sus ojos, su imaginación nunca antes había estado tan activa, como cuando era niño, y era obvio, todo lo que pensaba se estaba convirtiendo en una historia espeluznante.

No aparecieron por un buen rato a su vista, apretó sus puños intentando no enfadarse de más, pero involuntariamente, la rabia que lo consumía hizo que se viera al descubierto por casi elevar tanto su ki como para volar la casa con sus dos amigos allí al instante, quería gritarles muchas cosas, ¡Dos Son es un pecado! ¿Qué no lo podían ver? Goten se pasó y Pan… Pan, estaba tan decepcionado de ella, estaba tan enrabiado con ella, el abrazo que le dio le pareció un asco, y de pronto se paralizó al oír la voz de la mujer que habitaba en ese momento en sus pensamientos:

- ¿Trunks? – Estaba vestida con algo ligero, como por el rato, él la observó de pies a cabeza, y no dijo nada, para variar tendría que explicar el por qué de su espionaje, y otra vez ellos podrían reírse de él, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – avanzó hacia él.

- Yo… Solo venía a verte pero sentí otro ki, parece que estás ocupada – recargó todo su rencor en la palabra ocupada, Pan rió.

- Sabes que nunca estaré ocupada si me necesitas – sonrió – Pero ahora tengo que hacer todo rápido, me he distraído un poco y tu mamá pensará que soy una irresponsable – se dio con una mano en la cabeza.

"¿Se ha de distraerse un poco o MUCHO?" se preguntó él en su interior, fulminándola con la mirada, no pudiendo creer que ella, el simple hecho de ser ella, no le hubieran bastado a Goten para detenerse, ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Había enloquecido? ¿O el que había enloquecido era él?

- Trunks – Pan ya estaba frente a él y paseaba una mano – Oye de verdad estás raro, ¿No quieres hablar algún día? Yo invito a unas cuantas pizzas, ¿Qué dices? – sonrió.

- Pues… - dudó.

- Vamos, no rechazarás la invitación de una vieja amiga – rió feliz.

Cuando Pan le enviaba esas miraditas como perrito a medio morir, sabía que no podía decirle que no.

- Está bien – le sonrió débilmente.

- Bueno, iré a alistarme adentro, ahora si que tu mamá me asesina por el atraso – soltó ella – Nos vemos – y se entró a Kame House, él emprendió vuelo, convertido en súper Saiyajin, la sangre aún le ardía, Goten estaba aún adentro, "Esperándola", nada podía ir peor.

Pan entró a la casa y como era de esperar, su tío estaba tras la puerta, se miraron, ella meneó la cabeza ablandándose y riendo levemente, mientras su tío entendía eso como un signo positivo en su "pequeña" Broma a su mejor amigo.

* * *

_No me gustó el capítulo, pero bueno... ¡Saludos!_


	9. Cómplices

Bra estaba en el mismo café en donde había hablado por primera vez seriamente con Goten, y por segunda vez se encontraba cara a cara, seriamente también, con el morocho, quien estaba, a diferencia de ella, de muy buenos humores esa tarde.

- No confías en mí luego de todo – soltó la peliazul.

- Si lo hago Bra, me ayudaste mucho, quizás antes no lo hacía porque ni éramos amigos pero ahora… – sonreía él – ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Creo que aún piensas que soy una niñita ingenua – refunfuñó ella tomándose un café helado con cara de rayos, no andaba muy de buenas – Goten, ¿Cómo demonios…?

- ¿Trunks ha hablado contigo? – la frenó risueño, aunque no podía pasar por alto las miradas de decepción de la chica, se había olvidado de ese detalle, quizás ahora que Trunks pensaba tanta tontería, y además, su mejor amigo y la chica que se acercaba a ello, no estaban si no que todo lo contrario, lo más racional era confiar en su hermana. Mentalmente se regañó, por algún motivo, odiaba esa mirada viniendo de los ojitos de Bra, vaciló entre decirle o callarse.

- Si, Goten, veo que ya sabes para dónde va la conversación – la chica miró al suelo, pensativa – Me gustaría que Pan estuviera también aquí…

- Descuida – Goten bajó el tono de voz, parecía haber decidido algo al respecto rápidamente – Vamos, tengo que hablar contigo – él pagó la cuenta pese a que ella le había citado, Bra protestó un poco pero él la supo dejar en silencio.

Afuera del café fueron rápidamente a un callejón.

- Agárrate – fue lo único que le dijo, sabiendo que Bra jamás había controlado muy bien eso de volar ya que era distraída, y justamente iban a emprender vuelo. Fue así como ella se aferró a su torso y llegaron con rapidez a la azotea de un edificio alto y solitario.

- Rayos, Goten, esto me marea – lo regañó.

- Quería que no hubiera gente – se explicó – Bra, ¿Qué te dijo Trunks?

Su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una de disconformidad, decepción y enojo.

- Algo horroroso – soltó con desprecio.

- Bra… - Goten se exasperó – Necesito saber qué y cómo te dijo todo tu hermano ¿Vale? – sonrió luego encantadoramente, Bra parpadeó unas veces antes de asentir con la misma cara de enfado.

- Llegó a la casa por la noche, supuse que mamá lo había invitado nuevamente a cenar, pero cuando me vio, me jaló de un brazo y nos fuimos a mi habitación, estaba bien raro – suspiró – Y ya veo por qué – miró con desprecio a su acompañante – No entiendo cómo…

- Continúa el relato – él comenzaba a divertirse con eso, aunque seguía debatiéndose internamente sobre decirle o no a la peliazul la verdad absoluta.

- Entonces me dijo que… Que los había visto, y que no confiaba en nadie más que en mí, que ustedes dos, tú y PAN, tu sobrina, tenían… Algo – miró al suelo – No le quise creer, ¡Eres su tío, entiendes, cerdo! Y entonces él comenzó a decirme lo de Kame House.

- ¿Qué pasó en Kame House?

- ¿Quieres que te lo explique con abejitas y flores? – soltó lo suficientemente claro como para que él pudiera entender, Goten la miró y se echó a reír como nunca, Trunks por fin estaba pagando todas las que le hizo desde la adolescencia hasta ese momento.

Cuando le hizo una cita a ciegas con un hombre, cuando le metió la cabeza al retrete y le tomó una foto, cuando le dijo que era el día de los cambios de sexo y él salió vestido de chica – Bueno, admitía que había sido algo ingenuo, ¡Pero era todo siempre culpa de Trunks! -. ¡Hasta una vez le había bajado una novia!, Siempre en todo lo vergonzoso o poco afortunado que le ocurría, estaba la mente maestra del heredero, y ahora pagaría por imaginarse cosas que no son. "Con lo brillante que es, no entiendo aún cómo fue tan ingenuo para vernos a Pan y a mí de ese modo" concluyó en su pensamiento.

- Bra – quizás y entre más cómplices, mejor – ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- NO quiero que me cuentes a mí tus burradas con una de mis amigas, y que para variar es tu sobrina y…

- ¿Puedo confiar o no en ti? – la princesa se silenció y asintió ofuscada – Bra, por nada del mundo le puedes decir esto a Trunks, pero… Esto es una broma para él.

- ¿Qué? – Bra abrió los ojos como nunca - ¿Qué cosa es una broma? ¿Qué tu y Pan…?

- Por favor, Bra, es mi SOBRINA, ¿Qué creían? Yo jamás siquiera tocaría con otras intenciones a la hija de mi hermano mayor, eso es abuso, hasta un distraído como yo lo sabe – sonrió – Pero, ¿Recuerdas todas las bromas que me gastaba tu hermanito? Que malos momentos… - refunfuñó.

- Si – rió la ojiazul – Es que eras un chico muy ingenuo – comentó sin poder contenerse, aunque con cariño, Goten la miró mal – Ahora no lo eres, claro – se retractó fingiendo susto, y siguió riendo.

- Bueno, la venganza me está saliendo bien por lo menos, y tengo a la mente maestra de mi parte, Pan es igual de maliciosa que Trunks para planear cada cosa de esto – soltó – Aunque me dijo que se sentía mal hacerle eso, pero bueno, aceptó y fin de la historia.

- Pobre de mi hermanito – Bra aún no paraba de reír recordándolo – Está perdido, cree que sus dos mejores amigos se volvieron locos y tienen una relación, él se hizo una verdadera novela en su mente, te lo puedo jurar.

- Cuando esté a punto de enloquecer, va a terminar – concluyó el pelinegro - ¿Puedo contar contigo entonces?

- Pues esta vez, los ayudaré, Trunks también me jugo muchas bromas contigo, pero bueno, luego te tocará a ti – Bra miró al joven Son con malicia, él deseó que esa mirada tipo Vegeta jamás se volviera a posar en si, y siguieron charlando a medida que pasaba la tarde.

Los dos pensando en cuan bueno podía ser esa situación.

* * *

Trunks y Pan comían pizza como el alma que lleva el diablo, y todas las personas del restaurante se les quedaban viendo.

- Estoy harta de que nos miren, ¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte con las Pizzas? – explotó Pan mirando a su compañero de comida.

- De acuerdo, vamos, se de un lugar – pagaron las docenas de pizzas diferentes y salieron con todas en torre entre sus brazos, los dos fueron a un lugar prudente y solitario para elevarse, aterrizando en un barranco, un barranco que Pan conocía muy bien.

- Hey, yo he estado aquí – sonrió – Con Goten – Trunks la miró y gruñó, se sentaron y pudieron seguir con normalidad sus pizzas, aunque el tema de su mejor amigo en esa junta le fastidiaba un poco – Fue el día en que le dije todo lo que sentía – el pobre escupió todo lo que se había metido a la boca.

- ¿Lo que… sentías? – Pan lo contempló y se acordó de la tontería que planeaba su tío, rió encantada como si nada sucediera, no le gustaba torturar a su amigo con tal "incesto", pero, él era el culpable, él se lo había pensado solito, ella y Goten solo eran unos "factores" que activaban su imaginación.

- Lo que sentía – afirmó entonces – Cuando estábamos enojados, nos vinimos a sentar aquí luego de la noche de borrachera esa, y nos quedamos como una hora mirando el vacío en silencio hasta que yo hablé, y se dio…

Cuanta mal interpretación podría haber en la cabeza de Trunks en esos momentos, quien la miró mareado.

- Trunks, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – dijo finalmente la pelinegra sin poder aguantarse, a lo mejor él explotaría y ella podría averiguar por qué pensaba tantas burradas, quizás el estrés o algo así lo estaba afectando también – Es que, hace unos días estás extraño, y bueno, como pensé que habíamos retomado esa amistad de hace años, yo creí que confiarías en mí…

- No, no… Si confío en ti, pero esto es solo una tontería de momento – soltó – Una tontería muy grande – añadió mirando al suelo.

- Ojala logres resolverlo solo, ya que acabas de rechazar mi ayuda – ella lo miró feo y se cruzó de brazos, Trunks la miró sonriendo levemente con sinceridad, algo divertido por su conducta.

- Es solo que tengo que entenderlo primero – explicó y se recostó a mirar las estrellas, ya había anochecido y ellos estaban ahí, alejados de la ciudad, con cajas de pizza a sus lados y lo más importante, juntos.

- Trunks – ella se recostó a su lado mirando también el cielo - ¿No te estoy quitando el tiempo? – era raro que aún estuviera a su lado como si no tuviera nada que hacer, sabiendo que él siempre tenía que hacer, por eso la duda.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo sé, siempre estás ocupado, en el trabajo, la corporación, tus chicas, pensé que solamente… - no siguió, su amigo le había revuelto el cabello y la había acercado a él con un abrazó, ella no se negó y se recargó en su hombro luego de estremecerse levemente - ¿En serio?

- Pan, tranquila – no podía odiarla por querer a Goten, no podía detestarla ni dejar de hablarle por nada, ni aunque se convirtiera en la persona que menos esperaba podría hacerlo, podía enfadarse a morir con Goten, si, pero con ella NO, y eso le daba algo de coraje en su interior porque era algo injusto e imparcial de su parte – Tengo tiempo…

- Nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras salir de tu boca – la joven no podía estar más nerviosa, por ser simplemente él quien la abrazaba, y nuevamente torturarse con su aroma, y por otra razón, el tener que estar fingiendo que quería más a Goten cuando… Bueno, si, quería al pelinegro infinitamente, pero a él, a Trunks lo quería de otra manera, estaba claro, de él estaba enamorada, y si desde niña lo supo, lo reafirmó la primera vez que lo vio luego de tantos años, cuando chocó con él en el aire, ya no podía luchar en esa batalla totalmente vana contra sus sentimientos.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre en esa junta? – preguntó el ojiazul luego de un rato, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Oh – ella se liberó de su abrazo y él miró hacia otro lado por unos segundos, la chica estaba sentada y lo miraba sonriente - ¿No te ha contado?

- No, nada, no he hablado demasiado con ella – entonces él también se sentó - ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó ingenuo.

Pan lo abrazó emocionada, deseaba contarle a alguien su emoción pero Bra extrañamente la evadía, Marron aún estaba en sus días de descanso en el hospital – Y Mars prometió hacerse cargo de ella -. Y Goten, pues a Goten en esos escasos días no lo había visto, ¡Y Trunks estaba allí escuchándola! Sería el primero en saber lo que le hacía feliz hace unos días, y eso la ponía aún más contenta.

- Oye, pequeña, aprietas fuerte – soltó el heredero cariñosamente revolviéndole el cabello. Nop, definitivamente no podía sentir algo malo por esa muchacha.

- Estoy adentro del equipo de la CC – la pelinegra dijo de golpe – Como estudié economía, tu mamá me ha dicho que quizás pudiera manejar las finanzas de la corporación.

- ¿Ah? – el pobre no salía de su asombro.

- Bueno, yo le dije que no al principio, es que, es la corporación más grande del planeta, y era tanto para mí, pero ella me dijo que confiaba en mi más que en cualquier otro economista incompetente, y bueno, con su poder Briefs de convencer, me tiene adentro – finalizó ella sonriendo.

- ¿Tra…Trabajarás conmigo?

- Creo que en la sede de la otra capital…

- ¿Te irás nuevamente? – una pregunta bien estúpida le surgió en su interior - ¿Y Goten?

- No me dejaste siquiera terminar, pero bueno, te respondo… A Goten no le preocupará, serán unas semanas solamente en donde iré a "regularizar" unos asuntos y luego vuelvo, la capital del oeste puede controlarse un poco más con el jefe más inteligente de todos ¿No? – lo miró, Trunks rió.

- Eres un caso – se rindió – Mamá me ayudó un montón al contratarte.

- ¿Por?

- Estoy cansado, no me especializo en un área, SOY todas las áreas – explicó básicamente – Y que me quiten una es… Lo mejor.

- Siempre supe que yo debía solucionarte la vida, desde el viaje espacial – bromeó la chica y siguieron charlando como los amigos que son, y que no pueden dejar de ser, hasta media noche, o quizás más allá.

* * *

_¡Saludos!_


	10. Unidos para aprobar a un novio

Bra estaba charlando con Marron, ambas jugando con Kaz, Pan se había ido a pasar unos días con sus padres a su casa, así que no aparecía por ahí hace varios ya. La rubia estaba riendo con las ocurrencias de Goten, Bra contaba con el permiso del pelinegro para contarle también a la joven madre "la fechoría", como le llamaban.

- Pobre Trunks, de verdad, ya debe estar próximo a un infarto, es que yo lo estaría si esos dos estuvieran de verdad juntos – reía Marron.

- Y yo lo estaba, ¡Imagínate cuando me contó y yo no sabía nada! Pensé que Pan y Goten eran unos… Maniacos… Pervertidos… ¡Lunáticos! Eran tío y sobrina, y comparten el apellido Son – dijo Bra – Pero de verdad, ha sido una buena broma, además, Goten me dijo que… Mi hermano se lo había buscado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él se imagina cosas que no son, y aún no entiendo por qué – habló una voz tras ellas – Bra, ¿Es por eso que me evitabas? – era Pan, y Bra se giró, estaba avergonzada por pensar tantas cosas malas de ella en algún momento, y miró al suelo.

- Lo lamento mucho, Pan – soltó – Te juzgué a ti y a mi tío antes de saber toda la verdad…

- No era para menos, vamos, aliviánate – Pan abrió los brazos y Bra la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Has visto a mi pobre hermanito?

- Hace unos días fui por unas pizzas con él, tiene un lío bien loco, no entiendo como alguien tan inteligente fue a pensar eso de nosotros, ¡Bien merecida tiene la broma de mi tío! – se enfadó.

Pan aún no podía entender eso, lo mismo que había dicho recién, ¿Por qué a Trunks le importaron tanto todos esos detalles que ella y su tío compartían? ¿Acaso se sentiría celoso de ello y por eso pensó en algo más? La pelinegra meneó la cabeza, no, eso era mucho decir hablando de Trunks Briefs, pero, ¿Acaso él no estaba al tanto de cuanto perdieron ella y Goten con tanto mal entendido en esos cinco años? ¡Ella por fin le estaba demostrando a Goten cuanto lo quería y extrañaba!, pero porque era su tío, ¡NO por algo más! Era tonto, pero a la vez la hacía pensar en tantas cosas confusas, esperaba con ansias el día en que Goten diera el "Basta" a esa broma y Trunks pudiera explicar lo que pensaba, deseaba oírlo, darle coherencia al asunto.

- Bueno, tu sabes que Trunks a veces se deja llevar – Pan aún estaba pensativa luego de llegar a tantas conclusiones ilógicas, "A veces se deja llevar" ¿Por qué? ¿Por la estupidez? ¿Por no notar que ella aún estaba perdidamente enamorada de él? ¿Por no sentir cómo su corazón se alteraba al abrazarlo? ¿Por no ver lo nerviosa que a veces se ponía a su lado? Había estado fingiendo muy bien eso de que no le importara su vida pero la verdad era una muy diferente, y él no se daba cuenta, eso le daba un coraje tremendo.

Definitivamente estaba bien distraído, él no era así, ¿Qué le ocurriría? "Se habrá enamorado de una chica y por eso tiene la cabeza en otro lado", a Pan le ardió la sangre de solo cuestionarse eso dentro de si, ¡Claro que podía enamorarse de una de sus chicas! Era un hombre codiciado, MUY codiciado para su gusto, y ella, una mujer MUY celosa a pesar de que él no era ni de su propiedad.

- Pan, ¡Planeta tierra llamando a Pan! – decía Marron riendo con Bra a su lado, Bra ya la había soltado de su abrazo, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que ella también se estaba volviendo una maldita distraída.

- Si, aquí estoy – soltó rendida – Oye Marron, ¿Cómo está ese bonito que tienes en tus brazos? ¡Kaz! – y su debilidad la llamó, el hijo de su amiga, ese muchachito, fue a parar rápidamente a sus brazos, Bra y Marron la miraron.

- Quien te viera y quien te vio, Pan – bromeó la peliazul ya que su amiga siempre se ponía más cariñosa con el niño – Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, acordé quedar con un compañero para estudiar…

- ¿Estudiar? – su rubia amiga alzó una ceja.

- Bueno, bueno... ¡Que yo soy una chica responsable! – rió la princesa rendida y tras despedirse de sus amigas, se fue de Kame House.

Marron miró a Pan por un momento, mientras la joven jugaba alegremente con Kaz volándose a otro planeta con él, un planeta lleno de fantasías en donde ella se encogía como el bebe, sonrió levemente, "Estás torturando a Trunks sin saberlo, Pan" pensó "Con la excusa de la venganza lo estás hundiendo, y se está dando cuenta de quién eres" Claro que sabía lo que ocurría con Trunks pero no lo iba a delatar, quería que él solo se diera cuenta, como ella lo hizo cuando lo vio por última vez, y él fue a dejarle un regalo a Kaz, digamos que, esa tarde se dio cuenta de una parte del asunto…

**Flash Back**

_- ¡Trunks! – ella estaba viendo televisión mientras mecía la cunita de su hijo, a veces se distraía viéndolo, era tan precioso y pequeño, sin duda el fruto de algo bueno, de algo real, ahora tenía a dos hombres que amar en su vida y estaba contenta. Recién su novio se había ido, y pudo ver al Saiya en su ventana – Esa costumbre tuya y de Goten de entrar por la ventana… Bueno, a Pan también se le está haciendo costumbre ahora._

_- Bueno, bueno – gruñó él como si le molestara hablar de ellos - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y el pequeño? – se acercó curioso, y vio al niño durmiendo – Lástima, quería que viera su regalo._

_- Trunks, no tenías por qué molestarte – sonrió ella invitándolo a sentarse – Y estamos bien, Kaz debe estar cansado, estuvo revolviéndose con Mars toda la tarde._

_- Como el padre, el hijo – rió el de cabellos violetas._

_- ¿Y cómo estás tú? – le preguntó ella, quien lo notaba ausente, de hecho, desde que estaba en el hospital, cuando dio a luz, que él estaba así._

_- Como siempre, trabajo, papeleos – bufó – Nada nuevo._

_- ¿Goten no te ha arrastrado a sus súper reventones? Me parece raro, recuerdo cuando los tres siempre terminábamos con una resaca de los mil demonios luego de eso – Marron lo recordaba tan bien, siempre los tres en el punto cúlmine de todas las tonterías, esos dos chicos la habían iniciado en las fiestas pero ahora, ese pasado estaba finalizado para ella y creía que para ellos no._

_- Goten está demasiado ocupado – nuevamente volvía a gruñir, entonces a su amiga comenzó a parecerle que estaba bien enfadado por algo con el pelinegro._

_- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Verdad? – Trunks la miró confundido - ¿Estás enojado con Goten por algo? Y no me evadas, Trunks Briefs… - añadió directamente, sin rodeos._

_- No te evadiré, y… No, está todo perfecto – soltó dudando._

_- Te creo – ironizó ella – Tu tono de voz nunca me engañó, tonto._

_- Es solo que Goten tiene una vida llena de excesos, y no lo entiendo del todo a veces – la rubia lo miró atentamente – Y no entiendo cómo puede arrastrar a las personas consigo – lo volvió a hacer, eso de gruñir, a Marron no le gustaba, y ella sabía que algo más aparte de "el estilo de vida" de Goten, lo perturbaba._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese entonces no volvió a visitarla, pero ahora ella comprendía el por qué de su mirada, esa mirada azul llena de, ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? Tantos sentimientos que pudo haber encontrado al verse frente a la broma de Goten, sin duda el pelinegro le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, mal rato que le serviría, de algún modo, para darse cuenta de Pan, esa muchacha que, Marron tenía la convicción, lo amaba tanto desde siempre. Eso podía tener un desenlace amargo o uno quizás bueno, cualquiera de los dos se aproximaría cuando el tío de la pelinegra que tenía en frente jugando con su hijo, se decidiera a terminar la broma.

* * *

Mars había pedido juntarse con Trunks y Goten, lo que implicaba la gran palabra para el heredero de la CC, "JUNTOS", y hace días que no se le veía al dúo dinámico siquiera pensando en ese concepto, bueno, Goten se lo tomaba con humor pensando en lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su mejor amigo, pero Trunks, era otra cosa, no quería siquiera verle, el solo hecho de ver en sus ojos negros a Pan, de imaginarse a esos dos, le daba escalofríos, una rabia de esas que no le venían hace tiempo, y si bien era un hombre pacífico, ahora le habían vuelto las ganas de luchar, de destruir y hacer cráteres en la tierra, de ir donde su padre a retarlo para que lo dejara en el suelo como un pobre diablo, pero, se las tragaba, no quería parecer lunático cambiando su vida por una que jamás le interesó solo por sus revoluciones, y con fuerza, las calmaba.

Y se vio ahí, obligado por Mars, luego de una tarde odiosa de trabajo y reuniones, en un café esperando a que aparecieran, fue el más puntual, y el siguiente en llegar fue Goten, ¡Diablos! Justo cuando pensaba que se iba a librar del rato a solas con su mejor amigo, llegaba antes que quien los citó…

Se enfadó hasta con el propio Mars, por torpe, y descubrió que no podía seguir pensando así, o si no se convertiría en una versión más de su padre, tan crítico, tan así… Lo único que faltaba era que llamara a Goten, "el hijo de Kakarotto" "Kakarotto 2" o algo así.

- Hola – lo saludó Goten con su alegría de siempre, bueno, esa alegría que tuvo desde que todo marchó bien con Pan, como si nunca se hubiera ido - ¿Cómo andas? Ya ni te veo, hombre.

- Ah, si – no quería decir nada, si no, explotaría con insultos y más insultos al pelinegro, y no deseaba más problemas que los que tenía en su interior – Bien – contestó secamente luego.

- ¿Bien? Que explícito…

Trunks lo miró con cara de "Di otra palabra y te rompo el cuello" tan característica de el mercenario de su padre, "Ay no, otra cosa parecida a él" se dijo en sus interiores asustado, Goten mientras pensaba en que cada día odiaba esas miradas, la había sentido una vez con Bra, y no era agradable, pero había que decir, que la de Bra daba mucho más miedo, ella era la viva imagen de la belleza estilo Bulma, pero también del lado más terrible de Vegeta, cuando quería, y es así como se encontró pensando en ella, cuando llegó Mars.

- Lo lamento, hay una gran cantidad de de autos en el centro, con esto de que se acerca navidad – y era verdad, esa época en donde todos se ponían más condescendientes había llegado a pasos agigantados, la gente parecía loca comprando pero ellos no se veían afectados en lo más mínimo, Trunks pensaba haber perdido el espíritu navideño queriendo escapar de la inevitable reunión en la corporación Cápsula, pero en unos días, podía apostar que su madre lo llamaría para hacerle la invitación y él no se podría negar – Muchas gracias por venir, espero no haberles quitado el tiempo.

- Para nada, me pone curioso – rió Goten pidiéndose un Café con chocolate, hasta eso le molestaba a Trunks, ¡Que pidiera el café favorito de Pan!

- ¿Y a ti Trunks?

- No es problema – negó arisco, aunque el novio de su amiga Marron no tuviera la culpa - ¿Qué pasa, Mars?

- Pues… Es que necesito... su ayuda y... aprobación – bajó la mirada, él, sabía quienes eran, dos Saiyajines, dos grandes descendientes de una raza guerrera, sabía a lo que se exponía al querer lo que quería, pero si no estuviera convencido, no le comentaría eso a ellos jamás.

- Explota de una vez – lo animó Goten ya bien curioso por la seriedad del asunto y por la palabra "aprobación" ya se sentía como un juez.

- Yo… Quiero pedirle… a Marron que se case conmigo – Trunks y Goten olvidaron sus tonterías y problemas para unirse y soltar un gran:

- ¿QUÉ?

* * *

_Mars está bien asustado, esperemos que estos dos amiguitos lo aprueben. _

_Hoy vi por fin DB Evolution, fue un golpe bajo, no me gustó para nada, pero me hizo pensar ¿A quienes, de carne y hueso, escogerían para los papeles de Bra, Goten, Trunks y Pan? Yo ya tengo a mi Pan y a mi Goten._

_¡Saludos!_


	11. Llamados

"Ay no, me metí al ojo del huracán, Mars eres un idiota" el pobre se espantó al oírlos, él sabía la relación que tenía su novia con ellos dos, sabía que ella los amaba como amigos y que ellos la protegían y le devolvían el sentimiento de igual forma, y si los dos no estaban de acuerdo, bueno, podría ser malo para él, pero luego de tener a su hijo, quería de verdad sentar cabeza, y descubrió que como Marron no habría otra, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella hace años, ¿Por qué habría de desagradarles? Bueno, era parte de toda la película que se pasó mientras esperaba que hablaran algo.

- Pero… - Goten fue el primero en balbucear - ¡Por fin!

- ¿Qué? – ahora era Mars quien decía eso - ¿Por fin?

- Si, te demoraste bastante – confesó Trunks con tranquilidad, bebiendo el café que había pedido antes de que sus dos acompañantes llegaran, casualmente no era Capuccino, era un café especial con un toque de whisky - ¿De verdad estás listo? No quiero que te arrepientas, con Marron no – y el lado de los chicos que temía, por fin salió.

- Si, Trunks tiene razón – se añadió el pelinegro Son, su amigo de toda la vida ni siquiera le echó una mirada, y siguió bebiendo el café con, hasta, el ceño fruncido al oírlo, un fugaz pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Goten, "Esto se está poniendo feo con él" pero volvió su mente al tema que los envolvía: El matrimonio – Pero dinos algo, no seas memo, no te mataremos...

Mars respiró tranquilo.

- Estoy muy seguro, lo pensé mucho, no creen que lo tomo a la ligera, pero me basta con ver a Marron y más a Kaz, estoy convencido – les dijo seriamente, Trunks y Goten meditaron por separado, de ser los mismos, al menos se hubieran mirado para concordar pensamientos, pero no lo hicieron esta vez.

- Por mi está bien, te ayudaré en lo que desees – soltó Goten, el de más iniciativa en ese momento.

- Por mi… igual – dijo Trunks – ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?

- Luego de las fiestas, para comenzar a planear las cosas bien – rió.

- Te trituraremos si la haces infeliz, ¿Lo sabes? – lo apuntó Goten con su cuchara, amenazante, y Mars abrió bien los ojos, para luego ver que el pelinegro se partía de la risa – No seas, si confío en ti, luego de tanto tiempo…

- Gracias, Goten – suspiró tranquilo, esa tarde para el pobre hombre había sido de muchos sustos.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, planea las cosas – Trunks se terminó el café, dejó un dinero suficiente para la cuenta de todos (Ni siquiera le consultó a Goten pero lo hizo) le palmeó el hombro a Mars – Nos vemos – soltó solo para él tal vez, y se largó.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó intrigado el novio de Marron.

- Nada, nada – sonrió Goten – Supongo que irás a la fiesta que se realiza cada año en la CC, ¿No?

- Si, claro... Marron y sus padres siempre me invitan – soltó.

- Pues ahí verás lo que le ocurre a Trunks – tranquilo, con una sonrisa, Goten no lograba percibir que para Trunks tal vez no sería una broma de muy buen gusto.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Goten llamó a su sobrina, hace una semana y media que estaba fuera de la capital y ya era casi navidad, faltaban solo un par de días para la fiesta en la Corporación Cápsula, todos habían sido avisados, todo bien; Como se decía, esa tarde se había encontrado aburrido así que decidió saludar a Pan, Trunks cada día se ponía más venenoso con él sin motivo, y Bra, las veces que se veían, lo justificaba con el cansancio del trabajo y la mala broma, pero el pelinegro distraído, sospechaba que algo se estaba saltando, aunque no le daba mucha importancia.

- ¿Pan? – soltó cuando una voz le contestaba.

- Hola tío – murmuró quedamente – ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo está Trunks?

- ¿Es lo único que te interesa cuando te llamo?

- Después de todo le estás haciendo una broma y ¡BIEN, pesada! Y además, siempre hablamos tu y yo, ya se como estás – se defendió ella intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, además, menos mal que Goten no la veía porque desde la habitación de hotel en donde se quedaba, estaba sonrojada.

- Lo acabaremos en navidad – soltó finalmente él - ¿Feliz de que deje a tu querido Trunks? – se burló alegremente, bien, él no era TAN distraído como todo el mundo pensaba, y si había algo de lo que se daba cuenta de inmediato era de los sentimientos de su sobrina. Además de que ella era predecible, un detalle mínimo, él lo dedujo solito, y se enorgullecía de si por eso.

- No es mi querido Trunks – resolvió luego ella intentando parecer furiosa – Y que bueno que ya dejaras tu payasada, ya que yo soy tu títere principal y parte del enojo de TU mejor amigo irá a parar en mí.

- Tranquila, contigo él no se puede enojar, ¿No me dijiste que te habla normalmente? – Pan se tragó sus palabras, era verdad - ¿Ves? Además, la idea espectacular fue de Son Goten – se enorgulleció.

- Que bien – rió ella irónicamente, recuperando su buen humor - ¿Por qué escogiste la navidad eh, tío?

- Pues, por que, faltan pocos días y él cada vez que me ve, se pone como un asesino, y no quiero morir joven – soltó el pelinegro – Además tu llegarás para la fiesta, ¿Te dijeron que era formal? ¡No podrás ir con tus pantalones! Tendrás que caber en un vestido – añadió cantarinamente.

- ¡Cállate, maldito! No me hace gracia – lo frenó – Pero lo bueno de todo es que, no se si llegaré para la fiesta.

- ¿QUÉ? Tú estás queriendo que me maten, ¡Eres la que apaciguará a Trunks asesino! – se espantó su tío - ¿Cómo que no estarás? ¿Me estás molestando?

- No, es que, con las reuniones y todo tengo mucho que hacer, mucho que organizar, y creo que recién me desocuparé la tarde del 24, lo siento mucho, intentaré llegar aunque sea tarde – Pan se enterneció por el miedo de Goten – Además no exageres, Trunks no es así.

- Pues no lo has visto mirarme…

- Te lo has buscado.

- No planeaba ponerle celoso de esa manera – Pan abrió los ojos como dos platos y se quedaron en un silencio incómodo – Pan…

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Este, yo tengo que colgar, te quiero ver en navidad, tengo un regalo para ti, saludos – sonó el tono, Goten había cortado, la chica dejó el teléfono también al ver que no sacaría nada con llamarlo de nuevo si la estaba evitando.

"Trunks es el mejor amigo de mi tío, ¿De verdad se habrá dado cuenta de eso al verlo así?, ¿De verdad estará celoso?" una sonrisa inconciente apareció en su rostro, luchaba para no ilusionarse, pero… "Goten tenía la idea de solo hacerlo pensar que nosotros éramos unos cerdos y luego darle la sorpresa de hacerlo quedar como un tonto, pero jamás habló de que nosotros dos, NOSOTROS DOS, o sea, algo imposible, le diera celos, ¿Por qué demonios me evadió? En estos momentos quien quiere matar a Goten no es solo Trunks" pensó mirando el televisor pero sin realmente ver las imágenes, solo podía concentrarse en todas las tonterías que pensaba, "Mejor olvídalo, Pan, olvídalo, la única herida serás tú al darte cuenta de que eso que dijo Goten solo era una… conjetura loca de su mente" suspiró.

* * *

A Bra le sorprendió que una noche la llamara Goten y dejando de lado su vida de juerga en juerga, quisiera hablar con ella. Como no era muy tarde, se arregló como pudo – Andaba algo desganada y además, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de insistir en eso de producirse demasiado para que él la viera -. Bajó de su habitación y vio a su madre preparando una gran olla con comida para su padre en la cocina, sonrió, una escena típica luego de que su papá se pasara toda la tarde agotando energías en la cámara.

- Mamá, papá, voy a salir – soltó, ambos la miraron.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? – le preguntaron, Bra los miró con pesar, ¡Tampoco andaba de humores para una escenita como aquella! Al parecer en esos días de navidad le estresaba todo, lo bueno era que por fin había terminado hace unos días los exámenes de la universidad, y tenía unas pequeñas vacaciones de navidad.

- ¿Qué edad tengo? – les preguntó entonces a ellos con algo de risa – Estaré bien, se los aseguro – batió una mano en el aire – Los quiero, no vuelvo tarde – y salió.

Ni Bulma ni Vegeta le impidieron nada, Vegeta antes de los 20 tenía a Bra en la palma de su mano, en la mira cuando se le escapaba con esos insoportables noviecitos que tenía, pero ahora, con pesar, debía aceptar que ya había crecido, y que solo se quedaba en casa por el gran apego que tenía con ellos y con el tiempo, desdeñosa y dificultuosamente, apreció eso. Bulma solo sonrió, agradeciendo al cielo que su príncipe por fin comprendiera y dejara a Bra hacer su vida como ella quisiera.

Bra salió en su automóvil, odiándose por todas esas veces que Trunks, su papá, hasta Pan le habían querido enseñar a volar y ella no los tomó en cuenta o se distrajo, ahora tenía ganas de llegar a donde Goten la había citado y rápido, pero tenía que conformarse con sus cuatro ruedas a toda velocidad, lo bueno de eso era que había ganado experiencia, cualquiera diría que era una conductora de carreras profesional.

Aparcó y entró en el bar, no era uno de los bares tranquilos que ella visitaba, pero se conformaba con estar con Goten.

- ¿Qué demonios, Goten? – lo saludó con una ceja alzada.

- Disculpa el lugar – soltó entretenido bebiendo una cerveza – Necesitaba hablar con la chica de mejor gusto en toda la ciudad…

- ¿Yo? Pues, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? – rió ella pidiendo una cerveza también para no quedarse sin nada.

- Como sabes, la fiesta en tu casa, es formal, según Bulma – Bra asintió – Pan se fastidió mucho por eso, y quiero que la ayudes…

- ¿En qué podría ayudar a tu novia sobrina postiza? – rió ella.

- ¿Te sabes sus tallas? – preguntó dubitativo, Bra supo entonces lo que quería.

- ¿Quieres que la ayude con el vestido? – Goten asintió – Con gusto, que bueno que lo pediste pero, ¿Ella está de acuerdo?

- No lo sabe, pero presiento que va a asistir saltándose a la regla de tu madre, y la quiero con un vestido – la princesa rió - ¿Entonces?

- En estos días iré a ver uno para ella, sobrio, no le gustan los colores, te prometo que estará con un vestido aunque la tenga que secuestrar – soltó y terminó su cerveza, Goten igual – Coincidencia – dijo ella dejando su vaso en la barra – Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?

- Em… ¡Pero Bra! Y tus padres, ¿Te has escapado de casa? – se preocupó.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una niña de la edad de Kaz? Se tomar mis decisiones y vine aquí con todas las de la ley, vamos, ¿Bailas o me busco a alguien que te reemplace? – se aburrió, el pelinegro abrió bien los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que un reemplazo? ¡Nadie me reemplaza! – se ofendió y la tomó de un brazo – Vamos – la arrastró a la pista y se divirtieron como nunca juntos.

Como nunca, esa era la clave, nunca se habían conocido tanto, siempre era un saludo cuando él iba a ver a los Briefs, siempre era distante y ahora, ¡Quién los viera! Bailando, divirtiéndose, uniéndose dos dinámicas no tan diferentes luego de todo, Goten no se molestó en bailar con ella y solo con ella esa noche, por algo la había invitado, sus ojos no se fueron a otro lado que no fuera la peliazul, quien podía resultar ser mucho más dinámica y fiestera que él.

Pararon por algo de beber y se fueron a la barra nuevamente, ambos se quedaron mirando la pista sonrientes, Bra no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que bailaba tan animadamente con un chico, bueno, había bailado con tantos chicos, pero nunca vio tanta química en eso, tantas ganas de quedarse con él por siempre.

¡Oh no! Miró de reojo a su amigo, "Me estará volviendo lo de pequeña, esto es malo, esto es malo" siguió bebiendo su cerveza, tranquila, intentando recuperar el aliento y la razón, era una noche alocada, y estaba impresionada, Goten solo la había citado para pedirle ayuda como experta en vestuarios que es, con Pan, y todo se había convertido en su primera fiesta juntos.

* * *

_¡Saludos!_

_(Sobre la pregunta del capítulo pasado, Goten sería Jim Sturgess, Pan sería Ellen Page, para mí, claro) _


	12. ¿Y ya llegó el día?

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Goten y Bra salieron por la puerta trasera a una calle bastante deshabitada y de mala muerte, la noche aún no acababa pero ambos quisieron retirarse de aquella fiesta improvisada en la que se vieron envueltos luego de una charla sobre Pan. Ya afuera, se miraron sin saber qué decir.

- Tonto – soltó ella finalmente riendo – Me hiciste salir de casa sin siquiera estar lista para todo este fiestón, mira como ando – se señaló.

- No veo mucha diferencia – comentó el pelinegro, quien debía admitir que la belleza de los Briefs era natural – Vamos, Bra, es improvisación.

- Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

- Te estás viendo mayor que yo, diciendo eso – se burló él, Bra lo miró y se rindió ante una risa, Son Goten siempre sería un niño, y ahí estaba frente a ella, con esa mirada de "Hice una travesura", entonces olvidó que tenía solo pocas horas para dormir y se encogió de hombros alivianándose.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa? – soltó borrada por sus pensamientos.

- Con el permiso de la princesa Bra – bromeó Goten acercándose y tomándola entre sus brazos suavemente, ella lo miró olvidando que el propósito de eso era solo elevarse y tenerla segura en el vuelo, entonces cuando sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, sonrió, otra jugarreta de su mente, "Bra, Bra, Bra… ¡Tonta!" se dijo mientras se abrazaba al cuello del joven Son cuando el helado viento le llegaba a calar los huesos.

Goten sabía donde iba, y así es como llegaron silenciosamente a la Corporación Cápsula, hogar de Bra, ella se separó de él al sentirse en tierra firme y le sonrió quedamente, ¿Eso era todo? El hechizo de estar juntos sintiéndose tan cómodos acabaría así como así, "Como todo lo bueno, tiene que acabar" pensó.

- Me encargaré de lo de Pan – fue lo único que dijo entonces la princesa como despedida y caminó silenciosamente hacia su casa, Goten la miró con una mano tras la cabeza, un bien sabido gesto de los Son, y emprendió un vuelo suave hacia su apartamento después de verla entrar a casa silenciosamente.

- La princesa Briefs… – soltó pensativo y somnoliento, a decir verdad esa niña tenía tanta energía, era tan… como él, era ágil, divertida, sabía lo que hacía, se acostumbró a ella, tener una fiesta juntos fue algo sumamente explosivo y le había agradado, realmente se la pasó como nunca, ¿Trunks se habrá dado cuenta de los cambios que había tenido su hermana en tan poco tiempo? Quizás…

Llegó a su apartamento, el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, se quedó mirándolo un momento por el balcón, solo un momento, ahora que todo salía bien con Pan, le gastaba una "Inocente" broma a Trunks, Mars le iba a pedir matrimonio a Marron, había conocido a una Bra diferente, capaz de ganarse su amistad, todo estaba tan bien en las vidas de todos (Excepto la de Trunks, y rió por eso) que parecía irreal, sonrió y se metió adentro, bostezando por enésima vez.

- Filosofías a las cinco de la mañana, me he vuelto loco – se lanzó a la cama y no duró mucho despierto, y así fue como acabó una noche no planeada, el dicho tenía razón, las cosas improvisadas son mejores, y más aún si son con Bra, esa chica si que sabía el significado de diversión.

* * *

24 de diciembre, mañana fría, Trunks abrió los ojos ya sintiéndose cansado, tenía que atribuírselo a esa sensación de estar hundido y no saber por qué, se levantó y fue por un café, miró los regalos que tenía para todos, los había ido a comprar solo el día anterior, fue un caos, había tanta gente por las calles, pero al final consiguió lo justo y necesario para poner bajo el árbol de su madre, quien le daba mucha importancia a cada regalo que llegaba.

Cada año quien lo acompañaba a hacer las compras era Goten, pero cuando la mañana anterior miró el teléfono, intentando tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ese favor, no pudo y decidió ir solo, ¡Que va! No se moriría si no lo invitaba a hacer compras estúpidas, además, aún estaba enfadado con él, por seguir así de campante debiéndole una conversación, ¿Por qué no le decía lo de Pan y ya? Ni que él fuera algo de la chica, familiar, su dueño, se estremeció, que tonterías, Goten era quien se buscaba su odio, ya que, los mejores amigos se cuentan todo ¿No?

Se terminó su café dejando de pensar en él para irse directo a la computadora a terminar unas revisiones y cosas pocas para el trabajo, quería liberarse de eso cuanto antes, así tendría más tiempo para lo demás, navidad siempre era un lío.

El teléfono sonó y él contestó apesadumbrado, quizás sería su madre recordándole cosas que él sabía de más, o tal vez Bra queriendo curiosear (Como siempre lo hacía) Qué era lo que le había comprado de regalo, pero…

- ¿Con el señorito Trunks Briefs? – conoció la voz aunque ella se esforzó por hacerla más grave y seria.

- Pan – soltó sin ánimos.

- ¡Pero qué humores! – escuchó que ella se escandalizaba.

- Generalmente eres tú la que está así – comentó queriendo fastidiarla - ¿A qué debo tu llamada tan temprano?

- La verdad es que… ¡No te burles! Pero tengo un lío gigante, y necesito que me ayudes, ¿Puedes? ¿Te molesté? – el tono de la última pregunta fue algo extraño, Pan quizás pensaba mal de él, por eso sonrió.

- No me "molestas" – dijo con el mismo tono mosqueado.

- Chistoso – rió ella fingidamente – Bueno, ¡Gracias! Hoy tengo una última reunión en pocas horas, y de verdad hay unos gráficos y cosas que debo explicar y estuve toda la noche intentando descifrar unas tonterías, ¿Qué demonios…? Tú debes saber.

- Tengo que solucionarte la vida siempre – suspiró cansinamente, recordando que esa vez que comieron pizza juntos ella había dicho esas palabras para él, y al parecer Pan también recordó esa ocasión ya que rió nerviosa – Veamos, cuéntame…

Resultó ser un gráfico bastante complicado para Pan ya que recién hace menos de un año había salido de la universidad y su madre lo había hecho como para una persona con doctorado y todo en el asunto, Trunks no tuvo problemas en explicárselo, aunque Pan a veces perdía el hilo y le culpaba, esa chica siempre dándole dolores de cabeza.

- ¿Y entendiste ya? – suspiró.

- Si, ¡Gracias! Siempre tan paciente, si yo fuera tú, hubiera colgado hace tiempo – Trunks rió – Te debo miles…

- No es nada, Pan – rodó los ojos – Lo que me preocupa es tu cuenta con el teléfono del hotel…

- Oh – ella se quedó en silencio – No es nada que no pueda solucionar, a no ser que salga millones y millones…

- No es tan imposible viendo que se pasó más de una hora y media – rió, Pan gruñó sonoramente – Bueno, bueno, pensé que estabas de humores, es navidad, aliviánate.

- Nada que aliviánate, ¡Si tú fueras yo, estarías más harto!

- Por suerte ya pasé por tú etapa

- Si, claro, ¡Y cuando llegue te golpearé!

- Quisiera verlo – por muy fuerte que fuera Pan, y él sabía cuan fuerte era, nunca le ganó, nunca – Oye… - se acordó de algo lógico y evidente - ¿Y no piensas volver para la fiesta?

- Este… Yo creo que estaré por ahí en la noche – soltó como si no le importara.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo finalmente él, para sorpresa de Pan, usaba un tono bastante serio, la chica comenzó a intuir cuál era el tema que quería tratar con ella, quizás ya no soportaba más la duda y con lo orgulloso que era, no le preguntaría a Goten.

"¡Tonto! Si le hubieras preguntado desde un principio él te hubiera dicho que era una broma y todo, ¿Qué demonios tienes en los ojos cuando ves a los míos que no puedes lograr descifrar todo lo que hay detrás? Te detesto, te detesto" pensaba ella enfureciéndose de pronto.

- ¿Pan? – volvió a oír su voz.

- Si, si, intentaré llegar, hablamos luego de la cena si es así – recordó que Goten le había dicho que en navidad le diría toda la verdad, o sea que, si todo salía bien, luego de la cena no querría matarlos a todos y podrían hablar calmadamente.

- De acuerdo, suerte con tu reunión…

- Gracias de nuevo – suspiró – Nos vemos – cortó rápidamente, sin dejar que él dijera nada.

Trunks dejó el teléfono, extrañado, y luego siguió con lo suyo, no sabía cómo iba a hablarle a Pan sobre "Eso" que le rondaba por la cabeza y que ella y Goten no querían decirle, ¿Cómo comenzaría? ¿Qué diría? La pondría entre la espada y la pared, tendría que confesarlo, quizás ella intuyó eso y por esa razón se despidió tan repentina y nerviosamente. Estaba decidido, lo hablaría como fuera con ella primero y luego tendría que ir por Goten, tragándose sus orgullos, no podría vivir toda la vida así…

* * *

Bra había ido en una nave a buscar a Marron y su familia, la rubia estaba muy agradecida por el detalle aunque repetía que no debió haberse molestado, la peliazul no la tomaba en cuenta cuando decía eso, y solamente sonreía, faltaba una hora para la cena en la gran Corporación Cápsula y ella tenía todo listo.

Subieron a la nave, Marron iba con un vestido rojo bastante sencillo, aunque lindo, pareciera que se esforzó más en poner lindo a Kaz que en ponerse linda ella, pero se veía radiante de todas formas, bastaba con ver su sonrisa al cargar al lindo bebe que iba bien elegante, Mars iba al lado de la rubia, tranquilo y con un traje formal, a él se le daban esos trajes, ya que Bra siempre consideró que se le veían bien, sonrió mientras ya manejaba a casa, si su amiga se enteraba de eso la degollaba, con lo celosa que era tratándose de su novio.

Krillin y 18 también iban siempre elegantes, 18 con un vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos y Krillin con un sencillo traje sin corbata.

- Marron, necesito que me ayudes en algo al llegar a casa – soltó la princesa Briefs.

- Bueno – se confundió la rubia – Con tal de que no sea uno de tus planes malignos.

- Yo no hago planes malignos – rió ella inocentemente.

- ¡Claro! – rió su amiga.

- Bueno, no hablemos más sobre mi VERÍDICA inocencia, ¡Es noche buena! – sonrió la chica, esa noche se iba a divertir.

Lo único que esperaba era ver la cara de su hermano al ver que todo era una broma, y ella estaría ahí para decirle ¡Caíste!, que bonita sensación…

* * *

_Probablemente, el próximo capítulo será el gran capítulo en donde le dirán Gotcha! (Caiste) a Trunks, y arderá Troya señores._

_Capítulo subido mientras le robo internet a mi vecino, agradézcanle este cap a él :)_

_¡Saludos!_


	13. Noche ¿Buena?

Bra y Marron en vez de estar con todos los invitados afuera, estaban en la puerta de la casa, como esperando atrapar a alguien y meterlo a un saco, Bra cargaba a Kaz, era la primera vez que lo hacía y estaba algo nerviosa, era tan pequeñito, se le podía caer, ¡Tantas cosas! Pero no tardó en acostumbrarse y relajarse, el chiquillo se reía con las caretas que le hacía y jugaba con su cabello, hasta que…

- ¡Ay! – se lo jaló – Hey, no hagas eso, ¡Eres igual de malo que tu madre!

- Oye – saltó Marron a la defensiva y solo el timbre de la casa salvó a la princesa.

- Es la hora – ambas se unieron para decir eso y Bra le entregó su hijo a Marron para ir a abrir, y era quien esperaban: Pan, con algo de retraso, pero era ella, y no lucía para nada bien, al ojo crítico de Bra.

Llevaba unos pantalones de tela, y una blusa que consideró formal, como le había dicho su tío, y miró a sus amigas, ambas con vestidos, Marron uno rojo, Bra uno negro con un escote discreto – Por su padre y su hermano, que le ponían peros siempre a su modo de vestir -. Pero aún así se veía bien.

- ¿Hola? – dudó Pan al ver que las dos la miraban raro - ¡Hola Kaz! – avanzó hacia él y le tomó la manita - ¿Cómo has estado? Pero qué grande te pusiste en estas semanas, eh.

- ¿Y tú vienes así a la fiesta? – se indignó Bra.

- Es formal, ¿No? – se encogió de hombros, Marron y la peliazul se miraron.

- Oigan, ¿Ya llegó…? – salió Mars comiendo patatas y las vio a las tres – Ya veo, ¡Hola, Pan!

- Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – sonrió la pelinegra.

- Ten a Kaz – Marron se lo dio a su novio y él sostuvo a su hijo extrañado, viendo como la rubia junto con la princesa de la casa tomaban a Pan de los brazos y se la llevaban lejos.

- Vaya, la han raptado – comentó Mars a Kaz, quien hacía pucheritos - ¿Qué? Ah, extrañabas a tu tía Pan, tranquilo, solo la torturarán un poco con la ropa, eso creo… - puso una cara de duda, y su hijo se largó a llorar – No, no quise decir eso, es que… A ver, cómo lo explico… Vamos mejor a la fiesta – se lo llevó afuera.

Mientras tanto, arriba, en la habitación de Bra, Pan comenzaba a regañarlas con todo su tono de voz, sus dos amigas rogaban porque los gritos no se escucharan hasta otro continente, y Marron le puso una mano en la boca para acabar con el asunto.

- Oye, oye… ¡Solo queremos darte un regalo! – soltó.

- ¿Ah si? – se confundió Pan, Bra asintió y fue a su armario - ¿Qué? Pero los regalos se ponen bajo el arbolito.

- Es que queremos darte este regalo para que lo uses…

Bra sacó entonces de su armario un vestido color verde, de tiritas y con una cinta de un verde más oscuro que rodeaba la cintura de quién se lo ponía, era verdaderamente precioso.

- ¡Estoy bien así! – gruñó Pan al darse cuenta de la intensión.

- Pan, ¿No lo harías por que es un regalo de nosotras? – Marron hizo un pucherito.

- Si, yo me pondría lo que me regalaras si viniera de ti – la persuadió Bra con su mejor cara de perrito mojado.

- Yo… - dudó, si podía, evitaba los vestidos, pero, al ver a sus amigas, dudaba mucho sobre esa regla de evitarlos – Ya dénmelo, ¡Par de… malas! – se fue refunfuñando al baño personal de Bra y cuando se encerró, sus dos amigas chocaron sus manos.

- No olvides los zapatos, te los dejo a un costado – dijo Bra – Te verás preciosa.

- Claro, claro – bufó Pan desde adentro, y se lo colocó.

Se vio al espejo, ese gran espejo que tenía Bra en el baño, y finalmente aceptó que no se veía tan mal, al menos no había sido una elección de esas atrevidas de Bra, si no que era un lindo detalle, aunque le daba algo de vergüenza que la vieran así todos cuando nunca quiso ponerse uno, así de extremista era cuando no le agradaba algo. Suspiró, era hora de salir, y cuando abrió la puerta vio a Bra y Marron bien cerca que la analizaban con la mirada y luego sonreían.

- ¡Se ve preciosa!

- Demasiado, ¡No vayas a matar a alguien por allí!

- Oye, me lo puse para darles en el gusto, no quiero más comentarios – se puso los tacones, no muy altos ya que Bra había considerado que tampoco sabía caminar con ellos a la perfección – Listo, vámonos…

- Que brava – comentó Marron, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amiga pelinegra, aunque, Pan sabía que ni el vestido, ni sus amigas, nada tenía la culpa más que su nerviosismo, si todo salía mal con la broma, o si todo salía bien, le debía una conversación a su amigo, y eso la ponía inquieta.

* * *

Goten esperó a que llegara Pan durante la cena pero nunca llegó, así que luego de ella, decidió que hablaría con Trunks sin importarle que estuviera o no, aunque aún esperaba que llegara. Encontró a su amigo hablando con Yamcha y Krillin, era la hora, resopló...

- Puedo hablar contigo, Trunks – soltó con su mejor tono de drama, el ojiazul lo miró frunciendo levemente los labios y asintió, caminaron lejos de allí a una esquina del gran jardín de los Briefs.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Deberías saber de lo que quiero hablarte – sonrió levemente, no podía evitarlo, pero su amigo se mantuvo serio – Pero quiero saber algo antes…

- ¿Qué?

- El día que estábamos en el hospital, y tú estabas raro, querías hablarme de algo, y nunca te decidiste, y entonces yo salí volando, tú me seguiste – a Trunks de pronto le vino un tic en el ojo y frunció el ceño, ¡Él sabía que…! ¡Él admitía que sabía que lo había seguido y aún así…! Goten era un demonio ambulante, Apretó los puños y lo siguió escuchando en total silencio – Quisiera saber si, lo que me querías decir en el hospital es lo que… Pensaste…

- ¿Lo que pensé? Es un hecho, pero lo que me molesta es que no me lo dijeras nunca – explotó - ¿Qué demonios pasó en tu cabeza?

- ¿Para qué? – sonrió incitándolo.

- ¡Para salir con PAN! – gritó el de cabellos lilas, finalmente.

Todo el mundo, ¡Hasta Vegeta!, se volteó a ver a los amigos, el grito fue claro, y Gohan, quien estaba unos metros más allá de los dos amigos, con un tic peor que el de Trunks llegó hasta ellos, y tras él, Videl…

- ¿QUÉ es lo que has dicho Trunks? ¿Quién salió con MI hija? – preguntó irritado pensando en algunos de los amigotes de su hermano y su amigo, ni uno era para SU hija, ni uno solo.

- Que… - Trunks se quedó pasmado por la reacción y mal pensar del padre de la joven, y no alcanzó a contestar cuando…

- Hermanito – Goten avanzó hacia Gohan unos pasos – Lo que dijo Trunks es que, yo invité a Pan a una disco y la pasamos bomba, pero no lo invité a él y se irritó…

- ¿Y por eso tienen que gritar cosas tan…? ¡Goten, cuida a Pan o te mato! – lo apuntó y se fue cón su esposa, quien rió divertidísima por la actitud de su marido y solamente le acarició la espalda, tranquila, a ella no le importaba mucho que Pan fuera de fiestas, saliera o lo que fuera, ya era bien mayor y además, si estaba en compañía de Goten, menos se tenía que preocupar, ahora que ambos eran inseparables.

El hijo menor de Goku volvió con Trunks y lo miró feo, casi arruina todo.

- Oye, no hagas más eso – le pidió.

- ¿Y por qué? De todos modos lo tendrán que saber – escupió ya lo bastante enojado como para volver a explotar y retarlo a una pelea como él lo hizo una vez.

- Estás comportándote como si fueras menor que yo, eh Trunks – dijo el pelinegro – Yo no le veo nada de malo…

- ¿Nada de malo? ¡ERES SU TÍO! – el pobre ojiazul soltó con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Y eso?

- Goten…

- Dime lo que piensas tú – eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¿Qué pienso? – miró al suelo – No me cabe en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no te enfadas con Pan? – siguió Goten tranquilamente.

- No puedo – confesó – Ella no tiene la culpa, de…

- ¿Y yo si?

- Si, porque pudiste decirle que no, Goten – resopló Trunks, harto – Eres su tío, el hermano de su padre, ¡Eres mayor que ella! Sabes en lo que te metes…

- Pan no es ni una niña, sabe lo que hace…

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero… ¡No importa! ¿Sabes? Haz lo que desees con tu vida.

- ¿Aunque eso te moleste tanto para ponerte así? – se miraron duramente, hasta que el mismo Goten se rindió ante una carcajada, algo que le pareció muy de mal gusto a Trunks, ¿Qué rayos era lo divertido? A Goten parecía importarle poco todo, lo que él opinaba, lo que le podría pasar, ¡No era consecuente!

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó irritado.

- ¿Recuerdas todas esas bromas pesadas que me hacías cuando era yo menor que tú, y el más distraído de todos? – Trunks no halló conexión entre los temas de conversación, pero asintió toscamente - ¿Te gustó haber pensado mal de nosotros dos, haciéndote una broma a ti mismo?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Cuando me di cuenta en el hospital de lo que pasaba por tu cabeza, de que por esa estupidez estabas tan turbado, me dije: "Vamos, es la oportunidad de oro", siempre te juré que me vengaría y ahora estabas dándome tú la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿Cómo demonios podría yo siquiera pensar en Pan como una… mujer más? Es mi sobrina, y aunque ella sea preciosa, si, para mi lo es… es MI sobrinita, y la quiero infinitamente pero como eso, y ella a mi también – rió cantarinamente – Tú pensaste esas cosas, y lo único que hicimos nosotros fue no negarte lo que pensabas, así, tú mismo te jugaste una mala pasada…

Trunks lo miraba consternado, ¿O sea qué…?

- ¿Y todo lo que vi? – preguntó con debilidad, ¡ESTÚPIDO GOTEN! ¡ESTÚPIDO ÉL MISMO! Había caído, redondito, idiota, imbécil, ahora todo el mundo parecía reírse de él, estaba algo, o mejor dicho, MUY perturbado en ese instante.

- ¿Qué es todo lo que viste?

- En el hospital, en Kame House, ella…

- En el hospital solo me abrazó, ¿Es que acaso tío y sobrina tienen que repelerse? ¿Después de un año de no hacerlo y odiarla? No, definitivamente, tenía todo el derecho Pan de tirarme al suelo de un abrazo – rió – Bueno, no tanto, esa chica me azotó contra el piso, me dolió la espalda… - Trunks no se rió, Goten rodó los ojos – Volé a Kame House y sabía que me seguirías, ¡No me preguntes cómo lo sabía! Supongo que luego de vivir como Gotenks un par de experiencias me hizo saber tantos de tus pensamientos…

- Ya, ¿Y?

- Fui a Kame House para contarle la buena nueva a Pan, la ridiculez que pensabas tú, era una noticia jugosa, por primera vez te veía pensar sin la lógica, y Pan estaba recién saliendo del baño, pero no se contuvo y me escuchó antes de irse a vestir… ¿La viste reír? Bueno, supongo que ahora sabes por qué lo hacía, y luego la convencí de que me siguiera un rato el juego…

- ¿Y? – Trunks se iba interesando más y más, ¡Ese juego no era una bromilla como lo hacía parecer su amigo, era maldad!

Goten antes de seguir miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo y ahí estaba su sobrina, Marron y Bra… Se asombró de que Pan llevara un vestido, claro, pero más se asombró viendo a la princesa Bra con un color sobrio en su vestido y tan, natural, ya no infantil ni llamativo como siempre la veía… La maldita naturaleza de Bra de ser tan bella era algo que lo ponía a dudar siempre, suspiró recuperando el aire que se le había ido viéndola, ¡Trunks aparte de matarlo por la broma, lo cortaría en pedacitos si supiera lo que pensaba! Por suerte nunca lo diría en voz alta y se quedaría bien en su interior, "Son Goten te estás buscando problemas serios" se dijo cuando sus ojos volvieron graciosamente a ella, era como una costumbre, esa noche al parecer, la hermanita de su mejor amigo por fin logró robarse toda la atención del joven Son…

* * *

_Mi vecino anónimo (Aquel que me brindó internet para subir el capítulo pasado) Le puso contraseña a su conexión y me dejó en la nada por dos largas semanas. Pero ya volvió mi propia conexión así que todo bien :)_

_¡Saludos!_


	14. Haciendo enojar a un Briefs

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_- ¿Y? – Trunks se iba interesando más y más, ¡Ese juego no era una bromilla como lo hacía parecer su amigo, era maldad! _

_Goten antes de seguir miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo y ahí estaba su sobrina, Marron y Bra… Se asombró de que Pan llevara un vestido, claro, pero más se asombró viendo a la princesa Bra con un color sobrio en su vestido y tan, natural, ya no infantil ni llamativo como siempre la veía… La maldita naturaleza de Bra de ser tan bella era algo que lo ponía a dudar siempre, suspiró recuperando el aire que se le había ido viéndola, ¡Trunks aparte de matarlo por la broma, lo cortaría en pedacitos si supiera lo que pensaba! Por suerte nunca lo diría en voz alta y se quedaría bien en su interior, "Son Goten te estás buscando problemas serios" se dijo cuando sus ojos volvieron graciosamente a ella, era como una costumbre, esa noche al parecer, la hermanita de su mejor amigo por fin logró robarse toda la atención del joven Son…_

**Capítulo 14. Haciendo enojar a un Briefs**

- ¡GOTEN! – llamó su atención su amigo.

- Bueno, ya sabes – se rascó la cabeza distraído aún - ¿En qué iba? – Trunks se fue de espaldas y luego lo miró con cara de: ¿Quieres que te asesine?, así, Goten se acordó solito del hilo de la conversación, asustado – Ella aceptó aunque me costó convencerla, se preocupa mucho de ti – le sonrió, Trunks evadió su mirada y movió sus manos nerviosamente, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

- ¿Por eso ella alzó las manos y tú la seguiste hasta desaparecer de mi vista?

- ¿Qué cosa mala pensaste de nosotros en ese momento? – Goten volvió a reírse – Ya me imagino, la seguí a su habitación, estaba sin vestir, ¡Pervertido!

- Ahí es cuando Trunks comenzó a enrojecer, por ser tan idiota y por verse en tamaña broma de su amigo, definitivamente en ese momento se arrepentía de todas sus fechorías hacia el pelinegro.

- Puedo ver a Pan en las fachas que quiera y cuando quiera, lo sabes, y aún así no me causaría nada – confesó Goten con tranquilidad – Aunque, valió la pena hacer esta broma para ver tu cara de descompuesto y rabioso todos esos días, ¡Me querías matar!

- Aún quiero hacerlo…

- Hey, no se vale, yo me aguanté todas esas veces que tú hacías cosas que me dejaban en ridículo o me ponían mal, mientras tú reías – se miraron - ¿Ves?

- Pero… - ¿Cómo le podía explicar a Goten que lo había pasado MAL? Por algún motivo no había sido para nada de buen gusto, para nada – Que estúpido.

- Estamos a mano, o aún quieres una pelea – le preguntó dubitativo su amigo, Trunks meneó la cabeza.

- Estamos… a mano – le costó decirlo pero lo hizo, él tenía la culpa de la mitad de esa broma, además, pese a sentirse avergonzado, idiota, y bien arrepentido de pensar tantas cosas de sus dos amigos, se sintió aliviado, un alivio que le recorría de pies a cabeza lo sacudía, era lo único positivo de la noticia, que no era verdad.

Goten se sintió alegre de conservar su cuerpo y su traje intacto, y además, habían llegado a un buen acuerdo, estaban a mano con todo, entonces, notó que Pan lo miraba con cara de duda, y captó.

- Ahora puede despreocuparse mi sobrinita – comentó luego mirando a Trunks, quien aún no se daba cuenta de que había llegado a la fiesta.

- Cuando llegue tengo que hablar con ella, justo hoy le iba a decir… Diablos, ¡Goten eres bien desgraciado! – el mayor de los Briefs le pegó inofensivamente a su amigo en el hombro, despreocupado.

- Actualízate – Goten lo giró y lo hizo ver a Pan, quien, como era de esperar, extrañando a Kaz, estaba haciéndole caretas mientras Marron lo tenía entre sus brazos.

La joven se dio cuenta de que su tío estaba haciendo señas tras Trunks, diciéndole que ya estaba todo listo y sin daños mayores como ambos lo pensaban, y sonrió, apartando su atención por un momento del bebé, para mirar al de cabellos lilas, y alzó las manos como liberándose de cargos, como diciendo un gran "¡Lo siento!" Trunks la observó sin perderse detalle de su "rara" - En ella -, vestimenta, ¡Un vestido! Y muy hermoso. Goten, tras su amigo, logró captar la atención de Bra y le hizo una silenciosa reverencia guiñándole un ojo, la princesa de los Briefs había logrado con creces hacer ver a su sobrina espectacular esa noche, tanto así que notó que el ojiazul que tenía adelante estaba bien perdido en ella, y lo codeó.

- Oye, vamos a ver a Kaz – rió, Trunks no captó el por qué de esa risa.

- Deja de reírte de todo – le pidió irritado y avanzaron hacia las chicas y Mars, quien estaba riendo de algo que Bra le decía haciendo gestos con las manos, como explicándole una buena vivencia.

- ¡Hola a todos! – dijo Goten de los mejores ánimos porque todo salió perfecto, debió haberse despreocupado desde un principio, Trunks era de esos que no se molestaba por nada, aunque… Eso de su supuesta relación bizarra con su sobrina fue una de las pocas cosas que lo hizo querer destrozar todo, y el pelinegro aún se sentía curioso por esa situación.

- Ya veo que se amistaron – comentó Marron como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿A qué se debe eh?

- Pues – Trunks dudó – Así como ves, no hay mucho que decir – soltó.

- Bueno, Trunks, ¿Recuerdas cuando vino mi tío Tarbles? ¡Que sexy y lindo era! ¿No? – dijo Bra sonriendo de oreja a oreja, poniendo su mejor cara de amor, una carcajada general recorrió al grupito, era obvio que era una broma hacia su súper caída, hasta Kaz al ver a todos reír sonrió sin entender, Trunks se sonrojó, entonces todos sabían, ¡TODOS!, y había sido el objeto de las risas por semanas, apretó los dientes, ¡Una cosa era perdonar a Goten! Pero otra cosa era soportar su bocota, ¡Maldito! Y sin mirar a nadie, se marchó del grupo.

Todos se silenciaron.

- No pudiste ser menos… - Pan miró asesinamente a Bra.

- Era solo una broma, además mi tío está casado y vive en otro planeta, aunque es guapo – se explicó Bra – Solo lo vi una vez y… ¿Por qué se enojó tanto?

- Es tu turno, sobrina – dijo Goten quien no seguiría a su amigo esta vez, aunque tenía parte de la culpa por hacer correr el chisme por Bra, Marron y Mars.

Pan no sonrió y se fue a buscar a Trunks, no tenía idea a dónde se había ido pero tenía la misión de encontrarlo esta vez, irónicamente, era la hora de la charla que se debían ambos. Entró a la casa y fue a la sala de estar, no estaba, en los pasillos, tampoco, hasta que llegó a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que allí estaba, bebiendo un vaso de refresco, mientras Bulma, su madre estaba cogiendo unos canapés para llevárselos a los invitados.

- ¡Pan! – la descubrió la peliazul, ella deseó que no le hablara de más, Trunks ni siquiera la miró - ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? Espero que no te haya puesto mucho trabajo, lo siento mucho, debes estar cansada, querida.

- No es nada – sonrió levemente – En realidad me sirve para… Aprender, no quiero ser torpe a futuro.

- Bueno, siempre estaremos yo y Trunks para echarte una mano – le sonrió afable la mujer – Me tengo que ir, los invitados ya quieren más comida, quién me manda a ser amiga de los guerreros Z.

- Pues ve – Pan avanzó unos pasos, dejándole el espacio a Bulma para que se retirara y luego ella se sentó frente a su amigo, intentando ocultar ese maldito nerviosismo que siempre aparecía al estar solos y para variar, él enfadado.

- Trunks – dudó.

* * *

Bra se había puesto algo triste por lo que ocasionó, solo quería alivianar la situación y no pensaba que su hermano estuviera tan harto como para dejarlos así, aunque Marron le había dicho que confiara en Pan, que ella sabía lo que hacía. Miró a la luna, le faltaba poco para ser llena, tal vez en unos días podría verla redonda, y se quedó viéndola por largo rato, siempre ella, metiendo la pata, al parecer era su tabú siempre que quería hacer cosas buenas.

- Hiciste un trabajo genial con Pan, ¿Cómo lograste que se lo pusiera? – la sacaron de sus pensamientos, ella miró al dueño de la voz que le hablaba, era Goten, a su lado, mirando también la luna.

- Marron me ha ayudado con la persuasión – soltó brevemente.

- Pero tu gusto al escoger vestidos y tallas…

- No es para tanto, para mi no es nada ayudar a Pan, además, hasta ella terminó aceptando que se veía mejor que con esos pantalones que usa – explicó.

- Bra, no sigas aguada por lo de tu hermano, Pan tiene… - Goten frunció los labios intentando pensar en las palabras correcta- … Ese… Poder en Trunks que hace que todo esté bien.

- Pero lo arruiné, lo vi antes de irse, te echó una mirada como de querer matarte porque nosotros sabíamos lo de la broma y…

- Bra, ¿Qué hora es? – la frenó.

- ¿Qué? Este – vio su reloj de pulsera – Faltan diez minutos para… Navidad – se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo.

- ¿Ves? No debes ponerte así, ¡Es navidad! Sigue sonriendo o santa no te trae los regalos que deseas…

- ¡Goten, no soy una pequeña! – lo miró fulminante.

- Lo sé, lo sé – rió Son alegremente – Princesa Bra, no cargues con el mundo sobre tus hombros, O si no, ya no más fiestas juntos…

- Pensé que luego de la primera no soportarías mi ritmo – se burló ella, volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa y su buen humor, Goten siempre lo lograría.

- Puedo vivir con eso…

* * *

Pan se fue a servir un refresco ya que cuando llamó a su amigo, él no le contestó, ¡Ahora escogía el momento para hacerla sentirse mal comportándose como alguien menor que ella! Volvió donde Trunks, con el vaso en su mano derecha y se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente frente a su amigo, en donde estaba inicialmente, y él la miró…

- ¿Ahora si? – consultó Pan algo fastidiada, el ojiazul se encogió de hombros – Oye, ¿No era yo siempre la chiquita que se enfadaba por todo y no quería hablarte de orgullosa? – rió irónicamente.

- Invertimos roles…

- Y no me gusta – soltó resuelta – Porque yo no soy buena controlando tus humores como tú conmigo – Trunks se abandonó a una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Qué es lo que pasó afuera?

- Goten le dijo a medio mundo, Pan, no me sorprendería que ahora apareciera hasta papá a burlarse de mí – gruñó molesto.

- ¿Tu papá? Ya me lo imagino – rió la pelinegra – "Débil sin sentido común" – imitó la voz de Vegeta a la perfección.

- Tú parece que no le tienes nada de miedo eh – comentó el mayor de los Briefs, quien sabía que su padre odiaba que se burlaran o lo imitaran o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él, a decir verdad.

- ¿Por qué habría de temerle? – Pan parecía tener más sangre Saiyajin de lo que debía, "Tal vez por eso le agradó desde siempre mi padre" pensó Trunks, sabiendo que Pan siempre había respetado y hasta retado a luchas a Vegeta, parecían entenderse, aunque era poco probable, pero solo "parecían".

- Bueno, bueno…

- No te pongas así – ella se inclinó en la mesa y estiró una mano para revolverle el cabello – Me haces sentir culpable...

- Y lo eres – Pan se alejó y se volvió a sentar, ofuscada - ¿Quién más sabe la gran hazaña de Goten?

- Marron, Bra, Mars, él y yo, es solo eso, a ni uno se le ocurriría decirlo a otra persona, ¿Qué creías? Luego mi papá se entera y me asesina lentamente, y a Goten lo manda al mismísimo infierno después de una tortura… No, definitivamente nadie más podía saberlo – la pelinegra comenzaba a hartarse – Mira, también tienes tú mucha culpa de que yo quisiera apoyar a Goten, ¡Por idiota!

- ¿Idiota? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Yo? ¡La culpa la tienen ustedes!

- ¿Por qué?

- Por como se trataban, ¡Todo lo que hacías! ¡Qué se yo! – alzó las manos, hartó.

- ¡Trunks! No puedo creer que estés siendo más niño que yo en esto, ¿Qué de malo tiene que quiera estar con Goten? ¡ES MI TÍO! Y yo quería pasar todo el tiempo con él, por todo lo sucedido, por que de la noche a la mañana me odiaba y me hirió, y cuando aclaramos todas las dudas me di cuenta de que lo extrañé más que a nadie, ¿Eso es malo para ti? – se miraron duramente y ella golpeó la mesa levemente con un puño para levantarse, dejar el vaso en el lavabo y caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, directo a la fiesta para despedirse de todos e irse, pero Trunks se levantó antes y la tomó de un brazo.

- Pan…

* * *

_Mucho suspenso, lo sé. Quiero dejarle un par de notas:_

_- Siempre tuve una confusión con el hermano de Vegeta, no tengo idea si era Table, Tables, Tarble o Tarbles. En la película donde pelean con Abo y Cado pensé que había escuchado (y leído en los subtítulos) que era Tarbles, así que lo dejé así al mencionarlo. Si me equivoqué, me avisa, por favor :)_

_- Una posdata importante: A__unque mi mamá cree que escribo puras tonterías (Nunca le he dejado leer nada de mi propiedad) este capítulo se lo dedico por su día ya que no tengo ni en donde caerme muerta para darle un regalo :c yo creo que me voy a comprar una cinta extra grande y me la voy a poner en la cabeza para decirle ¡Yo soy tu regalo! Asunto arreglado, como dicen los Beatles, el dinero no compra el amor :)_

_ Ti amerò per il resto della mia vita mamma! :D_

_¡Saludos!_


	15. A punto

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_- ¡Trunks! No puedo creer que estés siendo más niño que yo en esto, ¿Qué de malo tiene que quiera estar con Goten? ¡ES MI TÍO! Y yo quería pasar todo el tiempo con él, por todo lo sucedido, por que de la noche a la mañana me odiaba y me hirió, y cuando aclaramos todas las dudas me di cuenta de que lo extrañé más que a nadie, ¿Eso es malo para ti? – se miraron duramente y ella golpeó la mesa levemente con un puño para levantarse, dejar el vaso en el lavabo y caminar hacia la salida de la cocina, directo a la fiesta para despedirse de todos e irse, pero Trunks la tomó de un brazo._

_- Pan…_

**Capítulo 15. **

- ¿Qué? – se mosqueó.

- No es malo – le contestó a la última pregunta que ella le hizo – Pero…

- Te hiciste una mala pasada solito – comentó ella quedándose voluntariamente, y él la soltó al ver que no se iría - ¿Es culpa mía aún?

- En parte…

- Cuando Goten llegó a Kame House diciéndome eso, pensé que decía tonterías, es decir, ¿Tú? ¿Pensando esas cosas? Tenía que ser una mala broma, pero, ¡Sorpresa!, luego descubrí que si lo pensabas – suspiró – Cuando salí a verte y tú estabas tras ese árbol… tu mirada era, esa mirada de… De que yo era lo peor, sin siquiera escucharme, ¡Me volvía a pasar la misma historia que con Goten! Empezó a juzgarme antes de que yo pudiera explicarme y por eso se mintió por un año a si mismo… Entonces, cuando entré de nuevo a la casa, le dije a Goten, ¿Por qué no? Ya que estaba enfadada, enfadada contigo, y confundida, hay tanto que nunca encajó – explotó finalmente.

En ese momento, Trunks odió esa mirada de decepción que le enviaba Pan, y sintió como si toda la culpa recayera en él aunque sabía que la mente maestra de seguir con el engaño había sido Goten pero… Ya ni siquiera importaba.

- Pan – suspiró – Yo… No debí… Lo siento mucho, estaba equivocado – aceptó su error, la más joven de los Son miró al suelo, pensativa.

- Está todo bien, pero… Solo dime una cosa – lo observó ahora con decisión - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensaste esas locuras? ¿Qué pasó? – sonrió casi divertida, es que la idea de una relación loca entre ella y su tío se le hacía tan… Enferma, nada lógica ni coherente.

Trunks se preguntó a si mismo, ¿Por qué?, Era como la pregunta del millón, nuevamente volvió a sentirse ridículo, y rememoró la primera vez que la maldita idea esa que lo llevó a la ruina, pasó por su mente, si, fue en el hospital, cuando Goten le acarició el cabello y ella le sonrió, y luego cuando nació Mars lo abrazó tan efusivamente, tanto… ¡Él mismo al pasear su mirada por todos los curiosos que veían a su amigo y a Pan en el suelo, pudo comprobar que todos pensaban lo mismo que él! No se veían como tío y sobrina, si no como una pareja feliz… Recordó también, el coraje que le dio, y luego en Kame House, ella riéndose mientras Goten la veía, los dos fuera de su vista, ¡Cuántas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en ese instante! Sintió como se cegaba y su instinto saiyajin le decía que destruyera todo y se largara, pero eran ellos, no lo hizo siempre porque eran ellos, y a pesar de pensar todo de esos dos, se contuvo, y comenzó a evitarlos y a encerrarse en sus pensamientos, para luego verse ante un alegre Goten diciéndole que todo era una broma y que era toda una jugarreta, finalmente vino ese alivio, ese alivio que sintió, era más fuerte que la humillación y vergüenza de si mismo, si no lo hubiera sentido, probablemente hubiera matado a Goten, o bueno, no lo hubiera perdonado tan relajado…

¿Y aún luego de esos recuerdos rápidos aún no encontraba la respuesta? No, no la encontraba, y seguía ahí en silencio, frente a Pan, volviendo a su tiempo y espacio, volviendo a esos ojos negros.

- No lo se – murmuró casi inaudible.

- ¿No lo sabes? – ella parecía contrariada.

- ¿Lo sabes tú? – Pan como borrada, como fuera de si, avanzó, y avanzó, hasta quedar cerca de él, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Trunks, aún siendo analizado por la mirada de la pelinegra, como si lo quemara, pudo casi sentir su respiración, entonces, ella asintió levemente.

Fue ahí cuando él también pareció entender el mensaje y la respuesta. Maravillado y asustado por tal descubrimiento, se quedó quieto, ella también, hasta que por un impulso extremadamente fuera de si, le tomó el rostro con una mano suavemente y…

- Trunks, yo quería disculparme, fui una imprudente, Goten me dijo que no lo hiciera, que Pan podría arreglar todo, pero igual… - Bra llegó y miró a su hermano en un lado de la habitación, y a su amiga, pegada en la pared, del otro lado de la habitación, como gatos asustados ante el agua, alzó una ceja - ¿Qué demonios pasó? Ya sabía yo que no podía… Pan no arregles mis errores, yo puedo sola, después de todo este menso es mi hermano – sonrió inocentemente sin lograr descifrar siquiera lo que pasaba.

- Si, claro, los dejo – Pan se escabulló hasta la puerta y, literalmente, huyó, Trunks la siguió con la mirada, aterrado.

¿Había estado a punto de besarla? ¿REALMENTE? Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que también fuera otra jugarreta de su mente, pero sentía como si su perfume cítrico le golpeara aún, se sintió horrible, eso era mucho peor que la bromita de su amigo, eso era gigante, y le oprimía el pecho, como nunca antes.

- ¿Pasa algo, hermanito? – dijo Bra acercándose.

- No, nada… - fingió estar aún enfadado para ocultar su momento de total desconcierto y terror, Pan, su pequeña Pan, la niña que tomó el lugar de Goten entre Goku y él en el viaje, no podía ser, no PODÍA ser…

* * *

Pan llegó a la fiesta con una sensación extraña en el estómago, si no hubiera sido por Bra, probablemente hubiera sucedido, ¡Si!, él no se opuso a su cercanía, ella sabía lo que arriesgaba y ganó, ganó aunque no del todo, una pequeña batalla antes de la guerra, podría decirse.

Aún con el estómago revuelto, estuvo como ausente en esa gran sala de estar en donde todos ya estaban reunidos, miró su reloj, se le había pasado la hora rápidamente, era navidad, y para ellos, era costumbre abrir los regalos en la noche que en la mañana, así que, ahí estaban, todos juntos, recibiendo sus regalos por parte de Bulma, la anfitriona, que tomaba cajas envueltas, regalos variados debajo de su árbol y leía el nombre de el afortunado.

- Pan, ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste uno de tus regalos, toma – le dio su padre una caja con papel de color negro y estrellitas doradas – Te lo he guardado.

- Gracias papá – sonrió ida, aún recordando todo lo sucedido en la cocina, era imposible quitárselo de la cabeza, pero de todos modos, abrió su regalo y encontró un sweater para el invierno color violeta pálido, y sonrió, estaba lindo y además, el color era, irónicamente, su favorito.

Contempló como todos abrían y se mostraban sus regalos, era una escena bastante divertida y adorable, le encantaba la familia que formaban todos juntos, les tenía un gran cariño a cada uno de los que estaban allí, ahora, más que nunca, estaba segura de que no volvería a alejarse de ellos.

Goten se le acercó y le mostró una agenda electrónica último modelo que había estado entre sus regalos.

- Ya sospecho por qué te la regalaron tío – rió Pan viéndola, era espectacular, sin duda un trabajo de la Corporación Cápsula – Siempre se te olvida todo y aparte eres el más desordenado que conozco.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó el pelinegro.

- Pero aparte de eso eres el tío más lindo de todos, te estaré vigilando eh – Pan repuso su comentario con uno mejor y Goten rió por las ocurrencias de su sobrina, al rato llegaron Bra y Trunks, y así la fiesta de la familia de los guerreros Z se consumó hasta altas horas de la noche.

* * *

Ya bien tarde, cuando todos comenzaban a irse, seis amigos se encontraron afuera, Marron ya no tenía a Kaz porque obviamente el chico había caído rendido ante el sueño luego de tanto lío con millonadas de regalos para él, y ahí se encontraban en silencio ella, Mars a su lado algo distantes hace un buen rato, Bra mirándolos raro desde un lado con Goten, y Pan con Trunks, bueno, poco comunicativos.

Era una escena rara, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- ¿Por qué no alegramos el ambiente? – preguntó Bra sonriendo levemente – A este paso vamos a terminar siendo en vez del grupo más joven, el más aburrido y amargado y eso no va con…

- La princesa Bra Briefs – la apoyó Goten riendo, ella le dio un codazo – Es verdad lo que dice, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Se me ocurren muchas cosas – sonrió la peliazul.

- Pero nadie nos apoya – le cuchicheó su compadre de ideas, el hijo menor de Goku.

- Oye – a Bra hace un rato le fastidiaba una duda - ¿Qué demonios pasa con Marron y Mars? No me digas que algo va mal porque eso sería… Malo, muy malo.

- Nada puede ir mal – Goten frunció el ceño mirándolos, en realidad se veían algo enfadados el uno con el otro, pero más Marron que su novio – A ver, esto se soluciona fácil – elevó el tono de voz para decir solemnemente: - Mars, quiero hablarte – y lo jaló de un brazo para caminar juntos lejos del grupito.

Bra los vio irse, supuso que Goten volvería con la respuesta que ella deseaba, y sonrió, se le hacía divertido que él siempre tuviera las respuestas que ella buscaba, que él siempre tuviera lo correcto aunque fuera tan distraído, pero se regaño en sus interiores por estar pensando siempre en eso desde hace un tiempo, ¿Qué le pasaba? "Eso ya no, ¡Eso ya no! Ni al caso… Niña tonta" Meneó la cabeza notando que Pan la veía fijamente y se ruborizó, eso más la espantó, ruborizarse jamás fue con ella... "Rayos" pensó simplemente.

Goten caminaba con su amigo, novio de una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un lugar bien apartado de los demás:

- Y bien – soltó.

- ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó Mars dubitativo.

- Marron – Goten dijo solo eso – Seré directo, ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos?

- Ah, eso – suspiró el padre de Kaz – Creo que se enfadó porque no le di nada de regalo de navidad…

- ¿QUÉ? Eres más distraído que yo, ¿Cómo se te fue a olvidar un regalo de navidad para ella? Esa rubia es bien detallista, deberías saberlo con los años ¿No? – lo regañó Goten.

- No se me olvidó – interrumpió Mars – Es solo que hay un cambio de planes con lo que les dije mientras tú y Trunks se odiaban.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, será hoy – Goten abrió los ojos del tamaño de dos huevos fritos.

- ¿HOY?

- Goten, deja esa cara – se espantó el joven – Es el regalo de navidad que quiero darle a Marron, ¿No? Aunque ahora esté enfadada.

- Buena sorpresa que le tienes – confesó el pelinegro – Bueno, ya pasó navidad, ¿Qué esperas?

- No lo se, como estaban todos, me… Me intimidé un poco – suspiró - ¿Podrías hacerme el favor? – indicó a los demás.

- Me llevaré a los otros…

Volvieron calmadamente al grupo, Marron aún miraba orgullosa a su novio, algo triste porque él ni siquiera le había hablado más de lo necesario, no era tanto por el regalo era más por lo que significaba para ella, por eso, quería largarse a casa ya, rápido…

* * *

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, lo aprecio mucho :'D_

_¡Saludos!_

_BT: Les puedo adelantar que el capítulo siguiente se llamará "El fin de una amistad"_


	16. El fin de una amistad

**Capítulo 16.**

- Pan – Goten llamó a su sobrina y la abrazó - ¿Por qué no vamos por mi regalo, quiero que me enseñes a usarlo?

- Pero tío, eso es muy fá…

- Yo soy un… Un distraído – sonrió falsamente – Trunks, sería bueno que nos acompañaras ¿No? – aludió a la broma, el ojiazul lo miró fulminantemente y se preparó a ir con ellos - ¡Princesa! No te quedes, quiero que veas mi nuevo aparato…

- Pero si yo te lo… Digo mi familia, mamá, si, voy con ustedes – corrió con ellos algo nerviosa, y se metieron a la casa.

Adentro, Goten los frenó a todos, y Pan lo miró feo y se deshizo de su abrazo.

- Oye para, ¡Ya sabía que era una de tus excusas! Pero ¿Para qué?

- Ay boba, andas bien ida desde hace unos momentos eh – Pan carraspeó y miró a Trunks de reojo, él la observaba, pero rapidamente apartó la vista al oír a su hermana - ¿No viste que Marron y Mars tenían problemitas? A propósito, ¿Qué era Goten?

- Ya sabrás, Bra, mira vente – la jaló a una ventana y ambos reyes de la curiosidad se quedaron observando mientras Pan y Trunks se rehusaban a invadir el territorio privado de sus amigos, aunque la primera moría por saber lo que ocurría, pero se las aguantaba, y el segundo, ya sabía por donde iba el asunto pero no del todo, aún así sentía una leve curiosidad por el problema de su amiga y Mars.

- Oye, no deberían – comenzó entonces el de cabellos lilas.

- Si, a decir verdad, es su problema ¿No? – Pan miró a Trunks buscando apoyo pero encontró su evasión, ¿Acaso estaría enfadado con ella? No se habían hablado desde lo de la cocina pero… Tragó sonoramente, lo que menos quería era arruinar su amistad con él, y al parecer, lo había hecho, y miró al suelo entristecida.

- Ya cállense – dijo Bra fastidiada - ¡Goten! ¡Goten está…! ¡Idiota! – peñizco a su amigo mientras miraba hacia afuera con los ojitos brillosos - Ay que lindo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Yay, como una película que vi! – Goten sufría solamente a los fuertes apretones de Bra pero no decía nada.

Pan no pudo evitarlo y finalmente se asomó un poquito por la ventana, vio entonces que Mars estaba ofreciéndole un anillo a Marron, y comprendió todo, su rubia amiga le había comentado que estaba algo enfadada por la indiferencia de su novio, pero todo se compensaba con eso, vio la cara de Marron, ¿Alguna vez ella podría tener esa cara de felicidad, esa expresión tan peculiar de la autentica felicidad? Miró nuevamente de reojo al causante de sus bienes y males, Trunks Briefs, y dudó mucho.

- ¿Se van a…? ¿Se van a casar? – preguntó anonadada – ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?

- Era un asunto de chicos – sonrió Goten volteándose y poniéndose de pie ya que estaba con Bra en el suelo arrodillados como niños asomados en la ventana, la peliazul lo imitó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y para la suerte del pelinegro, lo había soltado hace un rato.

- ¡Son adorables! – comentó mirando a todos radiantes - ¡Tendremos casorio!

- Oigan yo… - Pan no quería estorbar el momento entre Marron y Mars pero quería irse a Kame House a dormir, era bien tarde – Tengo mucho sueño, así que me voy a la casa de Marron.

- ¿Sin ella? – preguntó la princesa Briefs.

- Pues, no quiero ser un estorbo para los novios ¿No? – sonrió – Tranquila, ¿Qué me podría pasar? ¿Un insecto en mi ojo?

- Eso puede ser dañino – informó Goten alzando la mano como si fuera un dato sumamente importante.

- Ya paren – Pan seguía triste por los silencios y las esquivas miradas que le lanzaba Trunks, y suspiró – Nos vemos, eh, me felicitan a los tórtolos.

- Oye, no voy a dejar que mi sobrinita se vaya sola – la frenó Goten, sobreprotector.

- Ya te dije, no creo que me pase nada de aquí a la isla, a no ser que aterrice un súper mega androide marciano asesino justo en mi camino y me mate, pero eso NO ocurre hace… ¡BUENO HACE MUCHO! – lo miró feo.

- Mi hermanito te puede acompañar – dijo Bra de pronto, y Pan la miró con una cara de: "NO METAS MÁS LA PATA" pero la princesa se hizo la desentendida y batió las pestañas mirando a su hermano atentamente, quien ni siquiera ponía expresión alguna en su rostro.

- ¿Trunks? – Goten meneó una mano por en frente de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? Ah, si claro – respondió quedamente sin saber realmente a qué diablos le había dicho que "Sí" pero la cosa es que ya lo había dicho.

- Bueno, asunto solucionado – Bra agarró a su compañero de locuras (Goten), se despidieron de los que se marcharían y fueron afuera con los recién comprometidos, Y claro, no podía faltar, antes de salir, la peliazul tomó una botella de champagne que había en una mesita, para celebrar por supuesto, al momento de ir al jardín con sus amigos la alzó al aire y abrazó a Marron, Pan los vio por la ventana con una cierta mirada triste.

Trunks frunció el ceño, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué se habían ido y lo habían dejado precisamente adentro con Pan? ¡Solos!

- ¿Nos vamos? – lo sacó de sus conjeturas, Pan.

- ¿Dónde? – se despistó.

- A Kame House, ¿Dónde más?

- ¿Y por qué? – Pan se dio con una mano en la cabeza, harta y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse.

- Oye, oye – la atajó – De verdad estaba distraído.

- Ah, ¿Y ya se te pasó la manía? – se miraron duramente.

- Pan hay cosas que… Mejor olvidar – explicó, ella entendió al momento de lo que estaba hablando su amigo y tuvo ganas de gritarle o de hacerle daño en cualquiera de sus formas, pero se contuvo para asentir orgullosa.

- Estaba diciendo que tengo que irme a Kame House, y mi tío junto a tu hermana dijeron que me fueras a dejar porque podría aparecer un mega androide marciano asesino y debía prevenir – ella retomó el tema que los reunía, solos, en un pasillo – Pero no tienes que hacerlo, son tonterías de ellos, sabes que no pasa nada.

- Pan, no me molestaría, en serio – sonrió pero no como antes, ahora sonreía como si fuera solo una mera cortesía para ella, como para mentirle y decirle que todo y absolutamente todo estaba bien cuando había algo que lo perturbaba, Pan más aún se enfadó con él, pero nuevamente, su autocontrol le impidió hacer alguna locura en relación a eso – Vamos, pero… De todos modos tenemos que salir al jardín si queremos volar sin ser vistos, ¿No?

- Aham – contestó ella haciéndose la distraída.

Hace apenas unos segundos había optado por eso, si él ya no la trataba como antes, ella haría exactamente lo mismo. Goten había conseguido algo más que autosatisfacerse con la broma, Goten y en parte Bra con sus comentarios habían hecho que esa noche la amistad entre ellos se arruinara, y no podía mentirse, la hacía sentir fatal, aún así, ¿Qué sacaba con culpar a ellos dos? "La culpa es toda tuya, idiota" se dijo en sus interiores.

Salieron al jardín y los cuatro que celebraban afuera fijaron la vista en los serios personajes que avanzaban.

- ¿Pan? ¿Trunks? ¿Dónde van? – soltó Marron confundida.

- Pan quiere irse – comentó Goten – Trunks la irá a dejar, eso – sonrió.

Pan avanzó hacia Marron rápidamente y la abrazó con un nudo en la garganta, adoraba que ella fuera tan feliz luego de todo, aunque su vida fuera todo lo contrario, le deseaba lo mejor con Mars, a quien también abrazó.

- ¿Estás bien? – le susurró la rubia cuando la miró a los ojos y ella asintió sin poder hablar ya que si hablaba se pondría a llorar, y no precisamente de la emoción o felicidad por el matrimonio, si no que por alguien que estaba tras ella, esperándola para volar a Kame House.

Goten la observaba y sabía que a ella le pasaba algo, algo se saltó desde que ella se fue a hablar con Trunks a la cocina, pero no entendía del todo si, había vuelto tan feliz luego de la charla con él y ahora, no lo estaba, a veces no entendía a las mujeres o de hecho, la mayoría de las veces no las entendía.

La pelinegra ni siquiera avanzó hacia Trunks, solamente voló sin aviso y él tuvo que seguirle, e incluso, igualar su velocidad.

- Pan – la llamó, ella hizo oídos sordos pese a que había oído bien el llamado – Pan…

- ¿Qué? – se hartó.

- ¿Podrías reducir la velocidad? – le pidió algo fastidiado, no sabía por qué pero no quería llegar tan rápido a Kame House, y con la rapidez que iba Pan, no se demorarían ni 5 minutos en llegar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya perdiste la habilidad de los niños como yo? – se mofó ella, aún con el objetivo fijo de asesinarlo con cada palabra que decía, ¿Por qué no la entendía? ¿Por qué se arrepentía tanto de haberle estado a punto de dar un beso si no fuera por Bra? ¿Tan mala, tan intocable era ella para él?

- ¿Qué? – Trunks se descompuso, Pan estaba convirtiéndose en su Némesis.

- Olvídalo, quiero llegar luego a casa ¿Te cuesta igualar mi velocidad acaso? – le preguntó fingiendo amabilidad.

- Pan – para él obviamente no era nada difícil alcanzarla y así lo hizo, hasta hacerla frenar y chocar con él - ¿Ves?

- Claro – ella quiso esquivarlo para seguir y llegar a casa, que la dejara en paz, que se fuera de su vista para descargarse con todo lo que tenía a su lado, descargarse de verdad con todo menos él, era un sentimiento contradictorio, quería hacerlo sentir miserable, dañarlo, pero a la vez, jamás en su vida se atrevería a hacerlo en serio, por el simple hecho de ser él, aunque fuera un idiota, un idiota que no entiende que su amor no era malo, ¡En verdad, era bueno! Y del más sincero, y eso parecía asustarlo, repelerlo, no lo soportaba.

- Pan, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? – Trunks ya no pudo resistirlo y lo preguntó.

- ¿Qué crees tú? – "Oh no, el tema, el maldito tema que no quería tocar" pensó él viéndola a los ojos suplicante, pero ella quería seguir con su cometido, llegar a ese maldito tema, a ese error que había ocurrido en la cocina.

- Pensé que todo estaba claro – Pan se asombraba de que pensaran lo mismo aún sin tener que decirlo lisa y llanamente, de otro modo, no lo hubiera dicho, pero siempre, parecieron entenderse sin tener que explicarse mayormente.

- ¿Qué es claro para ti? Por que para mí es… Nada – miró hacia abajo, estaban sobre el mar, y ella podía ver como estaba tan tranquilo esa noche, pasivo, y quiso perderse en el fondo de este, y olvidarse de Trunks por siempre, si todo lo que hacía siempre por él era en vano.

- Pan… Es que… - vaciló intentando escoger las palabras – Todo eso fue…

- ¿Qué fue? – lo apresuró.

- Solo fue… ya te dije, hay cosas que solo deben olvidarse, son mínimas – Pan lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que entraba por sus oídos.

- ¿Mínimas? ¿Qué diablos hubiera pasado si Bra no hubiera llegado? – exclamó, aunque ella ya conocía la respuesta.

- Yo… - él también la sabía pero no quería decirla, no quería aceptar que… La hubiera besado, porque lo deseaba, porque en ese minuto se moría de ganas de hacerlo, ella no debía saber nada más de lo que sabía, estaba claro – Pan, nada pasó, no puedes vivir del "Qué habrá pasado" porque NO pasó – le aclaró.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la muchacha, quien ya sentía el dolor de ese nudo en la garganta queriendo desahogarlo, y finalmente sus ojos brillosos demostraron que ya no podía más, a su amigo se le partió el alma, y entendió todo, ¿Cuántas veces todo el mundo se lo repitió? Y él no lo quiso escuchar, pero ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos, y no quería que ella se sintiera así, haría de todo por no verla así, destruída por SU culpa… Por su cobardía, porque aún se negaba lo innegable, porque ella ya no era una niña, ella era una mujer, inteligente, graciosa, era perfecta, tan perfecta como intocable, por Gohan, la amistad que tenía con él, ¡Por todo! No podía ser aun así él lo quisiera, ¿Y lo quería en el fondo?

- Como tú digas, Trunks – ella volvió a evadirlo para emprender vuelo hacia Kame House y esta vez, el ojiazul no la detuvo, solo sintió como el viento le pegaba tan fuerte en su cara como la verdad, y se quedó solo en medio del mar.

* * *

_Avance del próximo capítulo: Está totalmente centrado en las acciones de mi personaje favorito (por ahí lo habré dicho, si no, se enterarán el próximo Viernes o Domingo, no sé cuando actualice, entre esos días creo)_

_¡Saludos!_


	17. El tío del año

Año nuevo, fiesta seguida, ¡Que peor para el humor de Pan que eso! una nueva fiesta en la CC, sencillamente grandioso. Se mantuvo todos esos días que siguieron a navidad evitando a todos, se largaba largas jornadas a lugares en donde nadie la encontraría del planeta entero, era fácil hallar escondites y usarlos para pasar el tiempo entrenando, hace un tiempo que no lo hacía, entonces prefirió volver a las prácticas… Eso al menos calmaba sus ansias y la hacía sentir como si volviera a ser una chiquilla entrenada por su abuelito, para después volver a casa con él y que su abuelita la estuviera esperando con una gran comida, todos se sentaran a comer, y a mitad de la comida llegara Goten, siempre atrasado…

Rememoraba eso como su nombre, estaba en su piel, de memoria, para ella esos días sin escuela, con entrenamiento, con sus dos abuelos vivos y su distraído tío haciéndola reír, fueron los más felices de su vida, y qué alejada era de esa felicidad la realidad que vivía en esos momentos, intentando desahogarse con rocas y con su propia soledad, sin resultados fructíferos ni satisfactorios, claro.

El día de año nuevo salió, después de almorzar con la familia de Marron, nuevamente a su excursión a otra parte del planeta en donde nadie la conocería ni preguntaría por ella, y fue a parar a un bosque con muchos árboles, altos, muy altos, en donde se dedicó a vagar, ese día no entrenaría, solo quería disfrutar del olor a bosque y el silencio que este le brindaba.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte, mujer ocupada? – dijo una voz que la espantó, y a la vez, al reconocerla, la fastidió, la habían descubierto, y se giró para ver a su tío, aunque, de todos modos, él nunca sería una molestia demasiado grande.

- Adelante – resopló y siguió caminando por entre los árboles.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó él luego de un rato - ¿Por qué dices que estás ocupada y te pierdes por quizás que lugar del mundo hasta el anochecer?

- He estado entrenando – comentó sinceramente – Solo eso.

- ¿Solo eso? – la miró graciosamente y ella sonrió.

- ¿Qué más puede ser tío? – se encogió de hombros - ¿Cómo estás tú?

- Pues bien, algo aburrido – suspiró él y miró hacia arriba – De todo, pero bueno, hoy es el último día del año, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer por última vez en este año?

- Han pasado tantas locuras que me pregunto ¿Qué no hice? – rió la pelinegra, y miró al suelo – No sé, haré lo que hagas tú, es el último día…

Goten lo pensó y la tomó de un brazo para volar, ambos salieron de aquel bosque e hicieron algunas visitas y paseos por muchos lugares, su primer parada fue en la tumba de Chi-chi, en donde se quedaron hablándole como si estuviera con ellos riendo, recolectaron flores del mismo lugar y adornaron con dedicación el área, después hicieron un par de tonterías más, según Goten, para demostrarle que su voluntad estaba hecha y que "Ellos dos estaban contentos en frente de su tumba" y luego se fueron.

La segunda parada fue en un parque de diversiones, ¡Pan desde niña que no iba a esos! Compraron algodones de azúcar, se subieron a todas, pero a TODAS las atracciones que puede haber, se mojaron completos en un juego acuático, Goten ganó un oso gigante para su sobrina, al que ella llamó Goku, y lo anduvieron paseando de la mano los dos por todo el parque como lunáticos, y nuevamente partieron del lugar hacia otro…

La tercera parada, a eso de las ocho de la tarde, cuando ya el cielo comenzaba a ponerse rojo, fue en un café para tomar once y ahí paró su tarde alocada, luego de eso ambos se separarían, para luego volver a encontrarse en la fiesta de la Corporación cápsula.

- Pan – Goten estaba tomando un batido gigante de frutas y miraba a su sobrina, quien había escogido una gran copa de café con leche y helado de vainilla encima, ambos se sumían en su glotonería añadiendo muchos emparedados regados por toda la mesa - ¿Me dirás lo que te ocurrió en navidad? Desde ese día que ya… Eres otra, no estás feliz nunca.

- Tal vez los días que me has visto he estado algo ida, nada más – sonrió ella haciéndose la desentendida y abrazando a Goku, su oso gigante, para que no se cayera de su asiento (Si, él oso tenía un asiento propio).

- No solo yo, es Marron, Bra… - la miró seriamente.

- Bueno, malos días – siguió testaruda – Goten, en serio…

- Pasó algo con Trunks ¿Verdad? – eso la dejó callada – Supongo que eso es un sí, además, él también es otro raro más…

- ¿Otro raro más? – vaciló entre la curiosidad y el total desinterés fingido.

- Si, pero en vez de andar ido por la vida, anda malhumorado como nunca – suspiró – Hasta a mí, me ha echado de su apartamento por ir a fastidiarle.

- Pues tiene el derecho, si lo vas a fastidiar – ella no le dio mucha importancia.

Goten se dedicó a mirarla hasta hacerla soltar la sopa, eso siempre funcionaba con ella, y Pan, como era de esperar, no pudo soportarlo más…

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! – exclamó prudentemente, claro.

- Pan, ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿No confías en mí? – eso la hizo reír.

- Primero, si te quiero, ¡Serás menso!, y segundo, confío en ti más que en nadie – le aseguró, aunque luego se arrepintió de lo último.

- Entonces – el pelinegro se hartó – No te puedes guardar todo.

- Es una tontería – ella se negaba aún - ¿Ves que hoy estuve de buen humor?

- Porque hicimos tantas cosas, pero si no te hubiera encontrado en el bosque seguirías vagando sola en él – la observó – Triste – acotó.

Solo Marron sabía por su boca que ella quería a Trunks, como algo más que amigo, y si Goten quería saber lo que le pasaba, tendría que saber esa verdad, y no tenía idea si estaba lista para que su tío supiera de ella, que su amor de la infancia había crecido hasta hacerla sufrir de esa manera…

- ¿Y? – Goten insistió.

- Tío… No me pidas – miró hacia otro lado, culpable, él de verdad siempre estaba allí para ella, y nunca le había fallado excepto en esos años en que surgió como un odio artificial por no aclarar algunos asuntos, pero después de todo, ella sabía que su tío era lo más cercano que tenía, incluso más aún que sus padres o sus amigas, y se merecía saber lo que le ocurría por muy… Idiota que se sintiera confesar el tema que iba a confesar – Si, es por él – murmuró vencida.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Goten ya sabía por qué camino iban las cosas pero, no estaba muy seguro, así que decidió que si ella quería hablarle, la esperaría, y Pan se quedó en silencio por un rato.

- Es que… Fui una tonta, y eso – confesó – Eso me pasa.

- ¿Una tonta? ¿Tú? Lo creería de cualquier otra, menos de ti, y que para variar lo digas en voz alta – le sonrió.

- Pues lo fui – asintió ella riendo por la manera en que el ojinegro la animaba – Y mucho.

- ¿Qué podría hacerte una tonta?

- Ilusionarme con algo que "Nunca pasó" – Pan sintió como se enfadaba un poco al recordar las mismas palabras de cierto testarudo de cabellos violetas, y Goten entendió todo, pero, no supo qué decir – Y bueno, fue mi culpa, dile a tu amigo que no se sulfure ni sea mala gente contigo si todo fue MI culpa ¿No?

- Pan… - su tío pagó la cuenta y salieron apresuradamente del local – No fue tu culpa.

- ¿No? – rió ella como si fuera un chiste – Fue mí culpa – repitió.

- No – la paró – Que él se cierre a lo que está pasando, que él no vea que ya creciste y que eres mucho mejor que todas con las que ha salido (Porque yo SÉ con quién ha salido), eso es SU culpa, Pan, tú no tienes la culpa de nada más de… – tragó sonoramente – Enamorarte de él.

- Tío – se asombró ella, de recibir un golpe tan rápido y duro, y se abrazó a él mientras sollozaba, Goten simplemente la meció como a una niña acariciándole el cabello - ¿Por qué?

- Hay muchas cosas que averiguar, pero lo importante es que ahora, confías más en mi que en ese insoportable de "Nadie" – la hizo reír – Vamos a casa, y ponte un vestido, ¿Por tu tío? – hizo carita de bobo.

- Bueno – sonrió, Goten se sorprendió de que accediera y suspiró, le había tomado tanto cariño desde siempre a Pan igual como ella a él – Por mi tío.

- Y por Goku – él tomó al oso entre sus brazos y lo alzó, la gente se le quedaba viendo y Pan solamente reía.

- Y por él también – asintió la pelinegra.

Entonces volaron juntos hacia Kame House, divirtiéndose antes de la noche, y la dejó en su casa sonriente, Marron los vio entrar, como de costumbre, por la ventana, y al ver a Pan cambiada, miró a Goten con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- Son Goten, haces milagros – comentó.

- Ya varias chicas me lo han dicho – asintió él – Bueno, me voy, tengo que arreglarme un poco, nos vemos, señoritas, o debo decir, señorita – miró a Pan – y Próxima señora – miró a Marron.

- Tonto – dijeron ambas y lo dejaron irse.

- ¿Y qué le pasó a la señorita eh? – Marron tomó el oso - ¿Y quién es él?

- ¿Él? Es Goku – sonrió la pelinegra – Me lo ha regalado ese bobo de Goten.

- Si que sabe cómo dar en el punto, con razón tiene tantas muertas por él, hasta en la red social tiene un grupillo de fans – rió la rubia – Bueno, tenemos que arreglarnos ¿Si?

- Si – Pan se adelantó a ella - ¿Kaz está con Mars? – preguntó, Marron asintió – Bueno, así me ayudas con mi vestido.

- ¿Tú… Tú…? – balbuceó su amiga fuera de lugar.

- Yo, yo… Si, Marron, ¿Tan imposible es juntarme a mi y a un vestido voluntariamente? Vamos, deja de balbucear tonterías – fue a su habitación, y aunque no tenía un vestido, pretendía pedirle uno de tantos a su amiga pero…

Al entrar en su cuarto, encontró un vestido morado oscuro, estirado en su cama, y una nota al lado, corrió a verla, asombrada:

"_¿No te olvidas de algo?_

_No seas dramática sobrinita_

_No va contigo_

_Cuida a Goku_

_Tu hermoso y codiciado tío"_

Ella rió, tomó el vestido entre sus manos, era suave y bien discreto, no tenía idea de que Goten supiera de modas y además de sus gustos, ¿Acaso el distraído de su tío tenía todo planeado por primera vez? Eso la sorprendía aún más, y sin duda, ese había sido el mejor último día del año de toda su vida, por fin, por fin había vuelto a encontrar la felicidad que recordaba al estar con sus abuelos, solo por un día…

- Son Goten, haces milagros – balbuceó a la nada recordando lo que había dicho Marron.

- ¿Pan? ¿Tienes vestido? ¿Te presto uno? – gritó Marron desde su habitación.

- Tengo el mío, gracias – contestó despertando de su ensimismo, abrazando a Goku y dejándolo a un lado de su cama con cuidado, para luego ir donde estaba su amiga, a quien le enseñó su nueva posesión.

- Muy lindo, si que lo es – sonrió Marron - ¿Quieres zapatos? Soy una maniaca de ellos, tengo miles, ya lo sabes.

- Si, ya lo sabía, y gracias por eso…

Ojala y la fiesta de espera del nuevo año fuera mejor que la fiesta de navidad.

* * *

_Semana de la furia de su autora, cualquier cosa que hagan, exploto, espero se me pase._

_Como se pudieron dar cuenta, Goten es mi personaje favorito y este capítulo, por ende, se transformó en mi favorito de los que he escrito :)_

_¡Saludos!_


	18. La curiosidad mató a

Goten llegó antes a la corporación Cápsula dando por hecho que Trunks estaría allí desde la tarde para ayudar en lo que fuera a su madre, siempre era lo mismo. Sus conjeturas estuvieron acertadas, ya que su amigo estaba allí y lo comprobó porque fue él quien le abrió la puerta.

- Temprano para ser tú – comentó con un tono algo desdeñoso.

- ¿Aún enfadado? – Trunks vaciló – Vamos Trunks, ¿Me enfadé yo por todas las bromas que me has gastado en mi vida?

- No estoy enfadado – se dio por vencido el ojiazul – Pero pasa, idiota, no se por qué llegaste como un invitado más, si pudiste haber llegado por el jardín.

- Tenía que comprobar si no me matarías por tomarme esa libertad – rió el pelinegro a modo de broma, ambos entraron - ¿Ya no estás de mal humor?

Trunks se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, Goten hasta pudo contar los segundos que pasaban tan tensos antes de una respuesta, y si que quería una respuesta.

- Nunca estuve de mal humor – explicó Trunks mintiendo descaradamente.

- Y yo soy el rey de escocia con faldita – suspiró su amigo – Vamos, ¿Qué te tenía tan mal desde la navidad? – preguntó directamente luego.

- _"Tu sobrina"_ – quiso responderle él pero se contuvo – Nada – contestó de verdad.

- Una persona hoy me dijo lo mismo, respecto a su ánimo desde navidad – Trunks quiso matar a Goten, porque no era tan idiota, y el tono que usaba su mejor amigo era como de "No me intentes mentir si ya me dijo todo", pero dudó, ¿En verdad Pan le habría contado todo a su tío? Resopló – Bien, seré más directo ¿Vale?

- Por favor…

- ¿Qué demonios pasó en navidad con Pan? – si, para Goten, eso era ir al grano derechamente sin desvíos ni tonterías, a Trunks le vino un tic y no supo que responder, nuevamente se quedó en silencio escogiendo las palabras hasta que…

- ¿Por qué preguntas si se supone que lo sabes?

- No de ti – Goten 1, Trunks 0, la cosa se ponía fea, él tendría que soltar toda la sopa porque no tenía justificación para no hacerlo, además, Goten era como su hermano, tarde o temprano lo sabría.

- Yo…

- ¡Goten! ¿Tan temprano tú aquí? – dijo Bulma saludándolo, Trunks estaba feliz de esa divina interrupción mientras que el pelinegro, pues no tanto, pero de todos modos sonrió encantado a la peliazul y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo va? Si, pues… Llegué un poco más temprano de curioso, ya sabes – siguió sonriendo, Trunks lo miró feo, _"Con que por eso llegó temprano"_ lo analizó.

- Bueno, pues los dejo, ah, Trunks, acuérdate de lo del jardín – le recordó la mujer a su hijo, él asintió apesadumbrado y la vio alejarse.

- ¿Y? – Goten lo asaltó.

- Tengo que ir a hacer unos arreglos enormes en el jardín – se excusó como pequeño, Goten no lo podía creer, Trunks nunca escapaba ni de sus interrogatorios, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, se confundió aún más por eso – Pero me puedes esperar arriba, ya sabes la habitación.

- Claro, claro… ¿Me prestas la compu? Quiero jugar en línea, o qué se yo, digo, por mientras – _"Si no puedo saciar mi curiosidad ahora, mejor recreo la mente_" pensó, el pelivioleta se encogió de hombros y salió al jardín, Goten, ya sabía, claro, cada habitación de la casa, si era como parte de ella, y fue a la antigua habitación de Trunks.

Subió las escaleras tarareando una canción estúpida y pasó por varios cuartos, el de Trunks era el último y más alejado, sonrió, recordaba que desde niño, él le había dicho que había escogido esa habitación porque era "Anti-curiosos" y Bra la codiciaba para ella pero jamás la tuvo, ni siquiera cuando él se fue de la casa… _"A propósito de la princesa_" pensó al momento y se detuvo en la puerta que tenía un cartel con el nombre de la chica en grande, estaba entreabierta, y él se acercó _"Quizás esté haciendo algo ridículo y pueda sobornarla después_" una sonrisa maligna cruzó por su rostro y observó hacia adentro, donde no se veía a nadie, _"¿No está?"_ y de pronto dio un respingo al ver a Bra solo en ropa interior y una sudadera de una banda de rock, se quedó pasmado _"Estoy en problemas, Goten idiota, aléjate, vamos, juegos online, que bueno, si, si, vamos, ¡Voluntad, acompáñame!_" pero no, no se alejó ni él ni su vista de allí, y al poco rato descubrió que Bra estaba escogiendo vestidos para la noche.

Se los ponía y sacaba con muecas, se probó más de diez a la vista del pelinegro, quien estaba realmente consternado y avergonzado, pocas veces él se avergonzaba de las cosas y no sabía por qué esta vez pero lo estaba, de solo verla, de que le complaciera verla, y de pronto se movió un poco ya que Bra había desaparecido nuevamente de su vista y chocó con una planta al lado de la puerta.

- ¿A qué decorador se le ocurre? – se dijo en voz alta, y echó un par de maldiciones – Mejor corre, idiota – y caminó con rapidez hasta la habitación de Trunks, en donde, tocando el pomo…

- ¿Goten? – Bra estaba asomando la cabeza por su puerta.

- Rayos – se dijo él y se volteó con cara de "Ah, si, que coincidencias de la vida" - ¡Hola, princesa! – la saludó casual.

- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí antes de lo acordado? – lo miró confundida.

- Pues venía a fastidiar a tu hermano pero… Me dejó botado y me mandó a jugar con la compu aquí arriba – se encogió de hombros – Bueno, adiós – la evadió y se escabulló a la habitación de Trunks en donde se quedó apoyado en la puerta, resopló - ¿Dónde se metieron tus neuronas, idiota? Ella NO – apretó los puños e intentó relajarse encendiendo la laptop de su amigo.

Bra en su habitación se quedó pensativa, "_Qué raro estaba_" y sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, siempre verlo de sorpresa le hacía bien, ¿Qué locuras pensaba? Desde que se había hecho amiga de él como que las cosas las veía más ¿Lindas? Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, recogiendo los vestidos regados por ella, y se quedó con uno, el ganador para esa noche, lo dejó en su cama y se puso unos pantalones ya que esa no era facha para andar por la casa, y luego de ordenar un poco más, se recostó en su cama mirando el techo.

- Iré a fastidiar al menso de Goten, ¡El mejor panorama antes de alistarme para la fiesta! – de un salto quedó de pie y salió de su habitación, caminó hacia la de Trunks y entró sin golpear, pero descubrió que la habitación estaba vacía y la computadora aún encendida - ¿Y dónde se fue?

Avanzó hasta la computadora y se sentó en el escritorio, abriendo de curiosidad todas las ventanas abiertas por el pelinegro, descubriendo una página de juegos_ "Infantil aún"_ sonrió bajándola, y descubrió otra con su página personal en donde tenía miles de saludos de chicas, _"Solicitado"_ pensó frunciendo los labios, y finalmente abrió la última, que era el correo _"Yay, este es mi día de suerte, y de curiosa"_ estiró sus manos como para comenzar a hacer un trabajo minucioso y abrió un correo reciente de...

- ¿Pares? – no supo por qué pero esa tipa jamás le cayó muy bien, ¿Y qué rayos tenía que mandarle a Goten si era su EX? – Los ex no se mandan cosas, idiota – y cuando se abrió, leyó un par de tonterías – Bueno, adiós – lo echó a la papelera y luego se arrepintió – No, no, pero qué haces Bra, inmadura – y fue a la parte de eliminados para recuperarlo, y cuando lo recuperó, resopló – Perfecto, además, Goten no querría ser tu…

- ¿Qué haces? – Bra se cayó de la silla cuando sintió que Goten hablaba a sus espaldas y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, él fue a sentarse en el escritorio en donde ella estaba - ¿Veías mis correos? Me voy al baño y me registras todo, que curiosa me saliste…

- No, no – estaba roja, por primera vez en la vida Son Goten veía a una Bra Briefs completamente abochornada y con esos ojitos azules viéndole casi como perrito a medio morir, eso le daba gracia y luego de mirarla con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, le ofreció una mano para que se levantara del suelo que ella aceptó con dignidad, y luego de ponerse de pie, adoptó una posición orgullosa – Ya bueno, tal vez, es que me tenté con tanto chisme, a propósito, buena esa, ¿Volviste con Pares? – se la devolvió intentando parecer relajada.

- Bra… - se desencajó - ¿Pares? Yo… No lo sé, es solo una amiga.

- Guau, ¡No sabía que los ex podían ser amigos! Yo los detesto… Además, Vaya, Los correos de esa castaña dicen más que amistad – se encogió de hombros indiferente.

- No, no he vuelto con ella, ni volvería, no seas, somos solo amigos, que ella se quiera imaginar algo más, y yo…

- No necesito que me des explicaciones, Goten – le peñiscó la cara y él la miró desencajado, Bra a veces luego de tener caídas catastróficas sabía reponerse con jugadas maestras, en ese mismo momento Goten se vio ofuscado viéndola, ¿Realmente le estaba dando explicaciones? ¿Y por qué le urgió dárselas? – No soy tu madre, ni… Tu dueña – Bra le sonrió encantadoramente al darse cuenta de que nuevamente su posición era la mejor y la de él una bien incómoda – Nos vemos, tengo que ir a arreglarme, tic-toc – se retiró de la habitación y él se agarró la cabeza, esa niña lo volvería loco dentro de poco.

Volvió su vista al correo de Pares y lo abrió, aún ni siquiera lo había leído pero le interesaba saber lo que había leído Bra… Bra, ¿Otra vez ella en el cuento? Suspiró unas cuantas veces y leyó que Pares quería hablarle y juntarse con él para decirle algo "Muy importante"

- Tarde – resopló y comenzó a teclear una respuesta rápida:

"Podrías enviarlo por correo también, es que el trabajo ocupa todo mi tiempo" Ni siquiera sabía si pasaba más tiempo vagando que trabajando, pero daba igual "Lo siento, querida" y apretó el botón de enviar, por alguna extraña razón, hace algunas semanas habría querido escucharla y tal vez, hasta volver con ella si lo pedía, ya que, aún sentía algo por ella, claro, una relación tan larga, pero, su vida parecía buscar otra cosa aparte de la monotonía que conseguía con Pares o la vida de chica en chica, algo más dinámico, algo que estuviera contenido en una sola persona, algo como, alguien como…

- No, Son Goten, NO – gruñó fastidiado por lo primero que le fue a la cabeza y apagó la computadora, se acercabala hora de bajar y encontrar a Trunks más sus respuestas…

* * *

Trunks había terminado con el trabajo que le había encargado su madre y al entrar a la casa por un refresco se encontró con Goten…

- ¿Te divertiste arriba? – le preguntó entonces.

- Eh, si, si… Interesante – sonrió el pelinegro con cara de circunstancias - ¿Me responderás ahora? No quiero evasivas.

- Goten – Trunks vaciló cansado - ¿Qué sacas?

- A lo mejor yo nada, pero ¿Por qué haces sentir a Pan culpable de tus inseguridades? A mi sobrina no le haces nada de eso ¿Vale? – ahora si que Goten colocaba sus puntos.

- ¿Mis inseguridades? Goten, no seas necio, no estoy inseguro de nada, de hecho, estoy más seguro que nunca de que... Mira, Pan tiene que entender que no todo en la vida es un cuento de hadas y…

- Trunks – Goten lo miró serio – Tu sabes que… Adivinaré, Tienes miedo de quererla ¿Verdad? Pan no es de las que se imaginan cosas por la vida, si ella lo hizo, pues debió tener un muy buen motivo para haberlo hecho… Ahora dime, ¿Tienes miedo de sentir algo más por mi sobrinita?

- Yo… - dudó - ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Tus celos, cuando fingía que yo tenía algo con ella, me odiabas a mí pero no podías odiarla a ella, estabas celoso – Trunks se quedó en silencio al oirlo, no quiso replicar entonces, indefenso, no sabía qué decir, ni siquiera para contradecirlo y Goten se daba más la razón por eso – Y supongo que lo que pasó en navidad fue una muestra más de que… Algo te pasa con mi sobrinita pero lo intentas ocultar, ocultártelo a ti mismo, mira, pregúntale a Marron, a tu hermana, a Mars, a quien sea, todos te dirán lo mismo, eres tú quien debe darse cuenta de que, No está mal…

- Si lo está…

- O sea que…

- Goten, no te voy a mentir – suspiró – Ese día en navidad casi la… Beso, si no fuera por Bra, lo hubiera hecho – el de ojos ébano se sorprendió por esa confesión – Pero no, es mejor que no hubiera pasado, es mejor que lo olvide, y eso es lo que le dije, y por eso se… Arruinó nuestra amistad y…

- Por eso andabas chispeando todos estos días – sonrió - ¿Por qué le dices que lo olvide?

- Porque eso debe hacer…

- ¿En serio?

- Goten, ahora no es momento para ser un niño, sabes porque…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tu hermano Gohan, y Videl, son mis amigos, los respeto, en serio, además, es una niña para mí aunque no lo creas, aún, ya se que creció pero no lo suficiente, son doce años Goten, casi trece, simplemente soy…

- No eres nada, y con esas palabras me aceptas que sientes algo por ella, y no es nada malo, de hecho, su tío Son Goten te da permiso para salir con ella – le palmeó el hombro sonriendo - ¿Reconfortante no?

- No saldré con Pan

- Ya lo veremos – Goten sonrió enigmáticamente y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca para irse a otro lado a buscar algo de distracción antes de que llegaran los demás invitados, Trunks estaba descompuesto y se fue a dar un baño, intentando razonar muchas cosas.

* * *

_2 A.M, debería estar durmiendo :c_

_¡Saludos!_


	19. Año nuevo PARTE I

Diez de la noche, todos estaban en una extensa mesa nuevamente cenando en familia, Pan se encontraba entre Bra y Marron, frente a su tío, Oob y Mars, Trunks prefirió quedarse al lado de Gohan y su padre, este último, centrado solamente en comer y obviando a todos los que estaban a su lado, siempre antisocial.

Todos se dedicaban a compartir sus experiencias del año, lo que pasó y lo que no pasó, lo que quieren que pase el año siguiente, etc. Un sinfín de cosas que llevaban a más temas y a más, un círculo de charlas hasta que llegaran las doce.

Pan, Bra y Marron salieron afuera durante unos minutos en que todos parecían tan inmersos en sus propios temas que ni las notaron salir, la rubia no tenía que preocuparse en ese momento de su hijo ya que dormía en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, en donde todavía existía como reliquia familiar, la cuna de Bra y de Trunks. Las tres se sentaron en unas sillas que había en el jardín, mirando la oscura noche.

- Esta fiesta me pareció más aburrida que la de navidad – opinó Bra.

- A mi me pareció más tranquila – dijo Pan sin querer referirse mucho a su noche.

- A mi me da igual – rió Marron – Al menos recibiré mi beso de nuevo año – sonrió feliz y se miró inconcientemente el anillo en su mano izquierda, sus amigas la miraron con mala cara, ambas estaban por el momento solteras, ¡Sin nadie que hiciera eso tan tierno! Y se enfurruñaron – Vamos no se pongan así, si están solas, es porque ustedes quieren…

- Ah claro, como si hubiera alguien en esta fiesta a quién besar – protestó Pan.

- Al menos tú si tienes – Bra nuevamente metía la pata.

- A ver – Marron interrumpió antes de que Pan dijera alguna tontería – Bra, no seas, tú también lo tienes – le quiso devolver el favor, y le sonrió a su pelinegra amiga, quien supo por donde iba el plan malicioso de la rubia, y lo tomó con humor.

- Si que lo tiene – comentó, Bra, picadísima, pateó unas flores del jardín que había cultivado su madre.

- ¿Y quién demonios es?

Marron y Pan se miraron y luego miraron a la peliazul.

- Goten – dijeron al unísono, Bra estalló de la risa como si fuera el mejor chiste del universo, aunque tras esa risa escondía su nerviosismo, sus amigas a veces la espantaban con sus sugerencias.

- ¿Quieren que bese a Goten? ¿En realidad? – las dos seguían asintiendo a cada pregunta que hacía la princesa - ¡PERO SE VOLVIERON LOCAS!

- Creo que tú lo hiciste – murmuró Pan por lo bajo, Marron rió silenciosamente.

- Yo creo, sin embargo – Marron se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Bra – Que nos dices todo eso porque te acobardaste de solo pensar en besarlo…

- ¿Yo? ¿Acobardarme? – la chica hizo un sonido gracioso con la boca – Me puse así porque es bien ilógico que acaben diciéndome esas cosas, y ya se donde van, no soy como el distraído ese, y déjenme decirles que NO les resultó, y si tengo que pasar de un año a otro sin tener a nadie, ¡Bienvenido sea! No será el primero ni el último…

- Vaya – Pan la apoyaba en todo lo que decía – Marron, debo decir que nos salió el tiro por la culata - miró a Bra luego de decirle eso a la rubia - y te apoyo a ti, ¡No a los besos de primer año!

- Amargadas – Marron miró mal a Pan – Te volviste del lado de ella…

- Lo siento, sabes que te quiero – la pelinegra achinó sus ojos sonriendo angelicalmente.

Goten estaba en la puerta a punto de salir a fumar un cigarrillo y se detuvo al escuchar voces de chicas, las que no tardó en reconocer, eran las voces de Bra, Marron y Pan, como siempre juntas. Nuevamente usando ese maldito hábito que había creado dentro de él, la curiosidad, se quedó allí al escuchar que lo mencionaban, ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer él en su conversación? "Claro, se que soy el tema de muchas conversaciones de chicas pero…" le llamó la atención esa conversación en realidad.

Lo que oyó le sorprendió bastante, ¿Desde cuando su sobrina y Marron tenían la maliciosa idea de hacer caer a Bra para que lo besara? Un escalofrío lo recorrió, si no fuera por la sagacidad de la peliazul, probablemente hubiera caído ante lo que planeaban, pero no fue así, y se resistió hasta las últimas consecuencias, como si hubiera olvidado completamente que cuando niña lo hostigaba todo el día, y él se daba cuenta de que lo quería.

El asunto es que hace un buen tiempo que ya no era esa niña y hace un buen tiempo también que lo sabía…

- Goten – dio un salto al encontrarse con Trunks que lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué rayos?

- ¿Qué rayos contigo? – respondió primogénito Briefs - ¿Qué hacías?

- Iba a salir a… fumar un cigarrillo – se explicó - ¿Qué hacías tú?

- Ando buscando a mi hermana…

- Está afuera, oí su voz antes de salir – Trunks enarcó una ceja y apartó a su amigo para salir por su hermana menor, el pelinegro lo siguió.

Pan, Bra y Marron detuvieron sus risas y parloteos cuando llegaron los dos amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se impuso la peliazul como siempre - ¿Se les perdió algo?

- Uh, que simpática – Trunks la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Podemos ir adentro? Mamá quiere que estemos todos, falta poco…

- ¡Ah! Año nuevo, Mars – sonrió Marron como enamorada intencionalmente mientras Bra y Pan le daban golpecitos en la cabeza no muy fuertes con caras de resentidas – No sean, ustedes ya saben…

- ¡NO! – dijeron ambas.

- Bueno – la rubia se fue a buscar a su hombre, mientras los otros cuatro se quedaban atrás, Goten tomó de un brazo a Bra y la jaloneó hacia adentro…

- Hace frío afuera, princesa – sonrió, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones, que eran claras, dejar afuera a los otros dos solos, pero Bra era como una experta clarividente y se soltó de su brazo, mirándolo con cara fulminante.

- No te hagas, Son Goten, me agarraste solo para sacarme de la escena – refunfuñó - ¡Dime que pasó! Lo veo en tus ojos, se que sabes lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

- Pero Bra – protestó como un niño.

- Pero nada – ahora ella lo jaloneaba – Vamos, vamos, muévete que quiero que me cuentes el último chisme del año – y se fueron.

Afuera, Trunks detuvo a Pan en cuanto Goten y Bra avanzaron, justo antes de entrar, y la pelinegra extrañada lo miró buscando una explicación…

- Pan, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – ella vaciló.

- Dijiste que nos necesitaban adentro – replicó.

- No nos extrañarán por un rato – miró su reloj de pulsera – Es solo una formalidad, faltan veinte minutos.

- Yo… - ya no tenía más excusas, además, debían hablar – Está bien – y caminaron por el enorme jardín de los Briefs, tomándose su tiempo.

* * *

Goten terminó de contarle todo a Bra mientras ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y casi la baba cayéndosele, al finalizar el relato, el pelinegro se encargó de cerrarle la boca con una mano y pasear la otra por delante de sus ojos, ella despertó…

- Mi hermano… Pan… ¡Dios! ¡POR FIN! – Goten le cubrió la boca.

- ¿Puedes callarte? Si lo dices en voz alta, le puede costar la vida a Trunks – tragó sonoramente – Gohan es bien celoso con su única hija.

- Lo sé – ella sabía de más cómo era el carácter de Gohan, si cuando pequeñas pasaba en casa de Pan o al revés, Pan en la suya, así fue siempre, y por eso se conocían tanto – Pero es que, es lo que he esperado por toda mi vida…

- ¿Ahora vives el sueño de otros? – Bra desvió la mirada lo que le pareció extraño a Goten, pero no comentó nada – Era una broma, boba – añadió para romper el tenso ambiente que había él mismo generado.

- Vamos a la cocina, tengo una idea para pasar estos quince minutos que quedan antes de año nuevo – sonrió Bra omitiéndolo, Goten, algo perdido, la siguió curioso.

Llegaron a ella y Bra sacó una silla y se subió a ella para llegar hasta lo más alto de un mueble y sacar una gran bolsa de caramelos masticables.

- ¿Te gustan? – preguntó bajando de un salto y colocando la silla en su lugar.

- Vaya, he descubierto el secreto que rompe tu línea – Goten bromeó y se sentaron – Claro que me gustan.

- Ten – le dio más de veinte dulces y ella se quedó con lo demás – Y por si acaso, no es ni una línea, es un mito creo, eso de que tengo que cuidarme, como lo que quiero, vale.

- Vale, no me mates ahora.

- Siempre de chiste tú ¿No? – la peliazul se acomodó el cabello.

- ¿Y esa es tu gran propuesta para pasar los quince minutos antes de un nuevo año? – preguntó él ahora más serio.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor, señor ideas?

- Yo siempre tengo algo interesante que hacer antes de un nuevo año – la miró con cierta malicia, Bra se dedicaba a comer por lo que no se dio cuenta – Algo que no he hecho en todo el año y que probablemente no sé si haré al siguiente.

- ¿Ah si? Bueno, propón algo, estoy aburrida…

- Verdad o castigo – sonrió inocente y sencillo, Bra lo miró como si estuviera demente, ese juego estaba tan fuera de moda.

- Pensé en realidad que jugaríamos a… - miró hacia cualquier lado con cara de circunstancias, Goten alzó una ceja – A… no lo sé, algo con los masticables – rió y se metió dos a la boca para mantenerla sellada, había descubierto que esa noche andaba bien lengua suelta y no podía permitirse hablar de más, sobre todo con ese hombre en frente.

Había descubierto también que la amistad con Goten era peligrosa para ella.

- Ya veremos qué hacer con esos masticables – se despreocupó él, soltando como quien no quiere la cosa aquel comentario, Bra vaciló.

- Bien, jugaré a tu jueguito – miró su reloj – faltan solo 10 minutos.

- Vale…

Y comenzaron como niños a jugar a piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién preguntaría y sentenciaría primero, ambos se miraban a los ojos como si de un duelo se trataba, en eso, eran sumamente competitivos, ¿Quién perdería? Solo tenían 10 minutos para hacer perder al otro.

* * *

Trunks y Pan estaban sentados en unas sillas mecedoras en el jardín aún, mirando hacia el frente como si no les interesara la existencia del otro, cosa que era improbable. La pelinegra se había decidido a esperar que él hablara y Trunks, pues no sabía cómo empezar, era como un tipo de, primera charla luego de la tormenta.

- Supe que estuviste muy ocupada esta semana – soltó el heredero de la CC.

- A decir verdad, entrenaba luego de trabajar – confesó con tranquilidad su amiga, quizás ex amiga, o lo que fuera – Supe que anduviste de mal humor.

- Pan – la miró y ella a él – Lo siento.

- ¿Y ahora por qué? – preguntó la joven Son fingiendo total desdén.

- Goten me dijo… - comenzó entonces Trunks.

- Sabía que dentro de lo maravilloso que era, olvidaba por completo su habilidad para "decirte" cosas… - bufó interrumpiéndolo.

- Es mi mejor amigo – supuso él y se quedaron en silencio.

"… Con esas palabras me aceptas que sientes algo por ella, y no es nada malo, de hecho, su tío Son Goten te da permiso para salir con ella" pensó mientras algo espantado, estaba teniendo un gran debate en su interior aunque ganaba lejos su racionalismo, era algo obvio, las locuras de Goten jamás fueron lo suyo, aunque muchas veces de niño le siguió la corriente, esa no era una simple locura, si no que involucraba mucho más "Un momento, estoy pensando como si querer a Pan fuera una opción válida… Trunks, estás más demente que nunca" tragó sonoramente mirándola de reojo.

- Goten te dijo todo lo que me ocurría, supongo, ¿Y qué más? – continuó con la conversación la misma pelinegra.

- Eh – él despertó de sus cavilaciones que lo mantenían algo ido – Nada más, solo quería decirte que… Lo siento si es que te he dañado con lo que dije, pero... No hay razón para estar así como en guerra, hasta Bra me ha preguntado y…

- ¿No hay razón?

- Pan, ¿Hasta donde vas a llegar con eso? Ya te dije…

- Hasta que admitas que me querías besar, Trunks – se desesperó y soltó todo lo que tenía en la garganta hace mucho contra él, explotó simplemente, ya no tenía paciencia y si tenía que ella avanzar todos los pasos que faltaban, lo haría, "Como que me llamo Son Pan digna nieta de Goku y el confianzudo Mr. Satán" dijo una voz en su interior, y mantuvo su posición firme frente al hombre descompuesto de cabellos lilas en frente de ella – Es esa la razón de todo – susurró como haciéndole entender a un pequeño niño testarudo que dos más dos siempre sería cuatro.

Trunks parecía derrotado, lo quería y lo seguía queriendo hasta ese día, y algunas veces, en donde perdía la cabeza en alguna parte, se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado si Bra no hubiera llegado jamás a darle sus disculpas, si Bra hubiera sido al menos orgullosa y jamás hubiera llegado a la cocina, si Bra se hubiera ido con Goten, miles de historias para que ella simplemente no apareciera en la escena.

Y de pronto, adentro, comenzaron a contar desde 30, una cuenta regresiva, quedaban menos de 30 segundos para que acabara ese año, Pan dio un suspiro que lo sacó nuevamente de su ensueño.

- ¿Así es como va a terminar nuestro año, Trunks? – preguntó y se miraron, con solo la luna alumbrando sus rostros con su blancura, él jamás había visto una imagen más hermosa, de las miles de chicas que había tenido, la sola presencia de Pan era como aplastarlas a todas juntas, y siempre estuvo tan arruinado por ella pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo estaría por mucho tiempo más…

* * *

_Perdón si tardé, tuve todos los malditos días exámenes, la buena nueva es que los pasé todos y bien :)_

_Pregunto: ¿Habrá beso o no habrá beso? Si hay, ¿Entre quienes? _

_Dato random: Estoy haciendo un fic experimental sobre Pan y Goten (Lo más raro es que, tiene tinte amoroso) ¡Llevo 3 capítulos!_

_¡Saludos!_


	20. Año nuevo PARTE II

**Capítulo 20.**

Goten había comenzado por ganarle el jueguito de piedra papel o tijeras a la peliazul, dejándola algo picada y cruzada de brazos, escuchó:

- Verdad o castigo – el joven Son estaba sonriente comiendo caramelos.

- Verdad – Bra hizo una pose orgullosa al más puro estilo de su padre.

- ¿Cuántos años de tu vida estuviste enamorada de mí? – Bra olvidó toda su pose para casi atragantarse con un masticable de frutilla, y tosió un poco mirando al pelinegro, esa pregunta era algo incómoda y alarmante, no sabía cómo responderle que estuvo patéticamente enamorada de él por…

- 6 años, desde los ocho – murmuró resentida, Goten sonrió como sabiondo, mientras Bra cogía un dulce más del montón con violencia, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pagar, y como ella sabía con creces que él era más ingenuo, lo haría caer pronto. Por su lado, él no pensaba ni en las represalias que tendría su preguntita y solo se dedicaba a sacar la cuenta mental desde los ocho añitos de la princesa Briefs hasta los 14 años entonces – Verdad o castigo…

- Verdad – contestó el ojinegro seguro.

- ¿Por qué me espiaste cuando me probaba los vestidos? ¿Te gustó el que escogí? – la última pregunta la hizo ácidamente irónica, y ahora le tocó a Goten casi ahogarse con los dulces que tenía en la boca y ni siquiera pudo mirarla, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que ella se enteró de eso? Estaba entre abochornado y asustado, a Bra jamás se le podía escapar nada.

- ¿Castigo? – usó la opción de omitir la pregunta.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esa opción Goten? – lo cuestionó cantarinamente, que fácil era manejar a Son Goten.

- Si – dijo.

- Vamos al jardín – él asintió sonriendo nerviosamente rogando que Bra se olvidara de una buena vez de ese episodio del espionaje, lo hacía quedar como un pervertido, y bueno, quizás lo fuera por eso, por no despegarse ni un solo momento del cuerpecito de Bra, de esos vestidos, de la remera con una banda de Rock que a ambos les gustaba... - ¿Eres friolento? – sacudió la cabeza cuando oyó la voz de Bra hablándole.

- No – se dio cuenta de que hablaba con monosílabos y seguiría haciéndolo, se minimizó entero ante ella y miró su reloj, faltaban 5 tortuosos minutos para año nuevo.

* * *

Pan esperaba su respuesta mientras veía que los ojos azules de Trunks miraban hacia otro lado, pensativos, los contempló con tristeza, sabía que por culpa de cómo habían crecido los dos, tan juntos, con unas familias tan cercanas, como hermanos, y se habían protegido como eso, quizás los amoldó para hacer imposible lo que siempre deseó, y suspiró, le hubiera gustado luchar por eso pero si Trunks no la quería ¿De qué valía? Habían millones de chicas que quisieran ganarse el puesto al lado del heredero de la corporación cápsula, el maravilloso y perfecto Trunks Briefs, y quizás una que no tuviera nada que ver con él se ganaría finalmente su corazón, era lo más obvio que sucediera, y a lo mejor ella terminaría siendo una abuelita sola y con gatos como única compañía en su casa, que horrible panorama se le pasó por la cabeza esperando en ese interminable silencio alguna palabra de el pelivioleta, sentía aún como los eufóricos invitados a la fiesta aún seguían la cuenta regresiva…

- Todo seguirá normal si… - habló por fin él, ella lo miró impaciente – Te digo que si, así terminará mi año y nos vamos adentro, faltan pocos minutos para un nuevo año – soltó, insensible, rompiéndole el corazón.

- Todo seguirá normal, lo entendí hace mucho – murmuró ella y se puso de pie, viendo salir a Bra con una cámara fotográfica en la mano y con un Goten cabizbajo tras ella, caminando hasta perderse entre unos árboles del jardín, ¡Hasta esa relación era más imposible pero probable! Se sintió por unos segundos celosa de verlos imaginando algo diferente a lo que estaban haciendo – Adentro – sonrió levemente, mintiéndose a si misma y a Trunks, ya que quería echarse a llorar como una niña nuevamente y encerrarse en si misma otra vez sin dejar entrar a nadie.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada y Trunks la cogió de un brazo, ella se volteó voluntariamente, quizás querría disculparse por haberle roto el corazón en mil pedazos, y estaba preparada para decirle que se ahorrara esas malditas disculpas.

- ¿Qué entendiste hace mucho? – preguntó.

- Que todo tiene que seguir normal…

- ¿Y si no sigue normal lo entenderías? – la jaló un poco más y ella se dejó, estaban tan cerca y no lo pudo seguir resistiendo, la besó.

* * *

Bra tomó una silla del jardín, y la puso en medio de unas flores, balanceó la cámara entre sus manos y miró a Goten significativamente.

- ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto? – preguntó él humillado, en el camino ella le había explicado su plan, y él, tuvo que aceptarlo porque no quebraría su palabra – Bra… Princesa… Bonita…

- ¿Te sirve decirme eso? – ella sonreía tranquila y su cabello se movía con el viento – Vamos, me voltearé para darte espacio, creo que vi a Pan y mi hermano por allá, iré a espiarlos…

- Bien – refunfuñó.

Bra se largó y él se quitó su traje, no podía creer que esa princesa de las tinieblas en unos segundos le tomaría una foto amarrado en una silla con una manzana en la boca y medio desnudo para subirla a su red social, era solo una idea macabra que se le podría ocurrir a ella, quien heredó el pensamiento mercenario de Vegeta. Lo humillaría mundialmente solo por haberle preguntado sobre su pasado y haberle ofrecido una sonrisa burlona ante su avergonzada respuesta, esa mujer era de temer, lo había comprendido desde que se había hecho esa peligrosa amistad entre ellos.

- ¿Bra? ¡Tómala ya! – gritó aburrido, tragándose su dignidad - ¿Bra?

- ¡Goten! – ella corría por el césped con dificultad por sus tacones – Oah… - se tambaleó y sonó un ligero 'crac', el pelinegro la alcanzó con rapidez antes de que estampara su preciosa cara en la hierba húmeda y al menos amortiguó la caída, porque de caer, cayeron los dos de todos modos.

- ¿Qué… Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y afirmándose con ambos brazos para no caer encima de ella, Bra estaba tan sorprendida y agitada que lo miraba entre asustada y nerviosa.

- Lo siento – dijo de primera – Mi hermano… Mi hermano y Pan.

- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Están peleando de nuevo? – Goten vaciló curioso.

- ¡NO TONTO! – lo jaló de la corbata – Hey, ¿Por qué te dejaste la corbata?

- Pues se ve un desnudo con más estilo, ¿No crees? – Bra le dio un golpecito en la frente.

- ¡Se besaban! – rió feliz - ¡Lo hizo, pelinegro!

- ¿Lo hizo, princesa? – repitió él pero con tono de duda.

- ¡SI! Y esa corrida me hizo quebrar el tacón de mi zapato – gruñó – Diablos.

Ambos apenas luego de ese 'Diablos', al quedarse en silencio, se dieron cuenta después de la efusiva noticia, que estaban todavía en esa posición, Goten solo pudo pensar que Vegeta si los viera lo mandaría a Namek de un solo ataque asesino o lo metería a su cámara de gravedad y lo dejaría allí encerrado con una gravedad imposible, muriéndose lentamente. Bra pensó casi lo mismo pero, estaba más embelesada con el aroma de su perfume que asustada por lo que podría hacer su padre si los viera así.

- Te perdono la foto – dijo finalmente para que no se quitara, además, aún lo tenía de la corbata.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó en un murmullo él, intentando quitarse el cabello de la cara, Bra se lo quitó al fijarse en su propósito – Gracias – susurró casi inaudiblemente.

- Porque mentí en la primera pregunta… - ella miró hacia otro lado, y cada vez que hacía eso, Goten sabía que podía significar dos cosas: Estaba nerviosa o quería volver a mentirle pero no podía.

- ¿Eran más años? – rió pero con suavidad, no con burla.

- Desde los ocho – volvió a mirarlo insegura – Hasta hoy – Goten no pudo asimilarlo, cuando sonó como un bombazo y muchos gritos y celebraciones.

- Feliz año nuevo, Bra – se quitó de encima de ella y fue por su ropa, ella quedó recostada en la hierba, sola, humillada por si misma y sus confesiones, y por ese nuevo año, el más doloroso que le había tocado vivir, nadie la estaba abrazando, nadie la estaba haciendo reír, solo estaba recostada mirando el cielo, sintiendo como el aroma de Goten se desvanecía con el viento que la golpeaba en el rostro.

Goten lejos de ella tras un árbol, se vistió como un rayo y se estaba acomodando la corbata, ni siquiera aliviado por no haberse tomado la foto que lo condenaría a miles de burlas, Bra lo había liberado y ni le importaba, le importaba más lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos. Una cosa era tontear con ella, hacer tonterías, ser amigos, de esos amigos bien extraños en donde sienten que tienen la libertad de hacer lo que se desea, pero el descubrir que Bra estaba enamorada de él lo cambiaba casi todo, si es que no era un todo rotundo… Le espantaba mucho más eso que a Trunks lo que sentía por Pan, a él le espantaban los sentimientos de otra persona y lo que podría causar en él, ¿Por qué Bra tenía que ser tan condenadamente perfecta para él? Lo hacía sentir como un niño, seriamente, volvería y la besaría, querría verla sonreír, querría ser su primer beso del año y el último, y miró de reojo donde ella estaba, recostada mirando al cielo, ¿Qué pensaría de él? Caminó hacia ella lentamente, pensativo y cuando llegó a su lado le estiró una mano cortésmente.

- ¿Vienes adentro? El césped está húmedo, no es bueno – comentó, los ojos azules de Bra lo observaron y él pudo ver que estaban acuosos, pero de todos modos aceptó su mano y se incorporó.

- Lo sé – murmuró sacudiéndo su perfecto vestido.

- Que Vegeta no se entere – comentó él distraídamente.

- No lo hará, nadie nos vio – le confundía la manera de ser tan normal de Bra, como si no sintiera nada, supuso que era otra de las cosas que heredó de el mismo Saiyajin de su padre.

- No hablaba de eso…

- ¿De qué puedes hablar entonces? – preguntó ella volteándose a verle a su lado.

El hijo menor de Goku tomó entre sus brazos a la peliazul y le secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro, esas cristalinas lágrimas que habían salido por su culpa. Y luego se dedicó a observarla.

- Hazlo ya – le pidió ella sin rodeos, su corazón volvía a saltar, desesperado.

- Princesa – él rió, siempre le iba a sorprender todo lo que ella hiciera – Esto es peligroso, y no te voy a mentir, claro que siento algo por ti…

- Odio tus tendencias a lo Trunks, así que voy a omitir lo primero que dijiste y… - le dio un corto beso en los labios - ¿Era fácil o no?

- Demasiado – murmuró y por fin, la ojiazul recibió el primer beso de año nuevo, y pensó en Marron por una milésima de segundo, la rubia tenía toques brujos porque Pan acabó con su hermano y ella, había tenido el corazón a punto de romperse y reconstruirse por el mismo tonto de siempre.

* * *

Trunks y Pan llegaron a la fiesta cuando ya todos bebían champagne en copas y celebraban en grupitos, ella lo miró y luego lo abrazó sin motivo, nadie vio nada malo en eso, claro, porque, era año nuevo, todo el mundo se podía abrazar con quien quisiera.

- Olvidas mi 'Feliz año nuevo, Pan' – volvía a ser la alegre chica, traviesa y mimada de siempre, pero esta vez mimada por él, y esas palabras le sacaron una sonrisa, había sido una de las noches más peculiares de su vida pero, si hubiera sabido que se sentiría así, desde un principio hubiera olvidado los rodeos y los obstáculos para eso.

- Creo que no lo olvidé – la contradijo.

- Olvidaste las palabras – ella jugó.

- ¡HEY! – se separaron al instante y luego vieron a Marron llegar - ¡Se asustaron mis pequeños! – rió la rubia de la mano de Mars - ¡Feliz año nuevo! – abrazó a Pan y le susurró – Ya lo sabía, pero quiero detalles – Pan se coloró entera y se fue a saludar a sus padres escabulléndose entre la gente con una sonrisa que nadie le podría quitar del rostro. Marron fue por su mejor amigo, Trunks y lo abrazó - ¿Te quedan dudas de que era lo mejor? – él la miró luego de soltarla, y entendió por qué Pan se había ido fugazmente, seguro le había dicho alguna frase confusa de esas que usaba ella.

- Feliz año, Marron… Mars – dijo solamente sin responder la pregunta, y después de un rato aparecieron Bra y Goten, quienes se pusieron a alborotar a la multitud excusándose con todos por tardarse, los miró dudoso, ¿Dónde se habían metido? Ya que esos dos siempre andaban de compinches juntos.

Cuando Bra llegó a su lado y lo abrazó, le vio el cabello y le quitó una hoja de árbol que tenía.

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¿En la selva de los dinosaurios? – preguntó.

- No, no… Ahí no me meto – rió ella – Pues en el jardín – Trunks la observó, ¿Era su ojo o todo el mundo había enloquecido de felicidad esa noche?

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz eh? – siguió cuestionándola.

- Hermanito – Bra lo golpeó en el hombro haciéndose la ofendida, y Goten llegó a su lado palmeándole el hombro y se abrazaron, traía una botella gigante de champagne en su mano derecha, típico de él, no podía llevar una copa como todos, si no que la botella.

- No solo tú puedes ser feliz – dijo antes de tomarse un gran sorbo de la botella y se fue a celebrar lejos, Bra miró a Goten desaparecer con una sonrisa iluminada, Trunks seguía analizando todo y su hermanita no tardó en darse cuenta.

- Oye, hazle caso a Goten, y… - no siguió hablando porque se fue a dar un abrazo comunal con su mejor amiga, Pan.

La noche fue la más divertida de todas, porque luego de eso todo el mundo parecía más feliz y tranquilo, esa noche todo pintaba para cuatro personas a ser una noche catastrófica, y terminó con el mejor de los descubrimientos a su manera, ¿Qué más podían pedir para un nuevo año?

**FIN**

* * *

_Lectores antiguos, quizás no comprenderán esto, y para eso, por favor diríjanse a la nota que está después de este capítulo, eso les aclarará todas las dudas._

_Muchas gracias por seguirla, por comentar, por participar, criticar, los/as adoro 3_

_¡Saludos!_


	21. Importante

_Creo que después de tanto tiempo les debo una explicación por ausentarme, en especial en esta historia, a la que le puse tanto de mí para desarrollar y entregársela a ustedes. Bueno, fue un año difícil, está terminando, por suerte, y quizás, según estos maníacos y sus teorías extrañas, el mundo se acabe. Y no quiero que se acabe entonces sin haberles ofrecido una disculpa (merecida disculpa de mi parte) por haber abandonado la historia._

_Vegetable Lov3r, en un comentario, me ha dejado algo que me hizo pensar, dice: "lo bueno que no lo dejaste en un capítulo con suspenso, quedo todo cerrado" Y bueno, claro, creo que en el tiempo en que mi historia estaba "vigente" el capítulo del año nuevo dividido en dos era mi primer final feliz, deseaba escribir más drama, cosas así que no dejaran la historia tan vacía, tan cliché, no sé si entienden. Pero me he drenado, si es bueno decirlo así, no se me ocurre, luego de releerla, cómo hacerla más interesante sin arruinarla. Es como esas novelas a las que, por mala fortuna, deciden hacerle segunda temporada y cosas así, pero no resultan (Alabo a las series que más me encantan como House M.D, The big bang theory, CSI: Miami, etc. por tener muchas temporadas y no hacer que me aburra, pero yo no soy ellos) además, creo que después de un año completo en ausencia sin excusas ni explicaciones, mi audiencia desapareció, y los comprendo, cuando veo que abandonan mis fics favoritos me frustra un poco y de a poco se me olvida que existen (Eso es parte de mi mala memoria, no se preocupen, no todos son así, lo sé), entonces, luego de tanto, he decidido venir a terminar la historia y punto._

_Puede que exista un epílogo, quizás, algo poco, pero esta historia llegó hasta el capítulo anterior. Y agradezco a todos los que la siguieron, cuando la empecé, realmente creí que era una idea bastante mensa y no tendría tantos seguidores, más aún hablando de fanfiction, la página que, según yo, tiene a los lectores más exigentes de la red, y no se consiguen comentarios fáciles (Dios, en todo mundo perfecto hay excepciones, lo sé) y se que se interesaron realmente en el contenido de esta historia con ver la extensión y el contenido de sus comentarios, sus reacciones, eso fue lo que me mantuvo feliz todo el tiempo que iba actualizando y escribiendo, un "lindo cap, conti plz!" no me causa nada al lado de los grandes comentarios que recibía de seguidoras/es constantes que se atrevían, también, a criticarme y ayudarme a mejorar (Eso me encanta, no soy perfecta, y a veces se me pasan cosas obvias, me gustaban las ayudas) En fin, la pasé muy bien escribiéndola, le tengo cariño, y por ese mismo motivo no la arruinaré con capítulos relleno cuando ya está bien y parece tener un final razonable (No TAAAN elaborado como me hubiese gustado, pero final, después de todo)_

_Otras disculpas que debo son por responder bajo el capítulo, que sé que a algunas personas no les gusta y además como existe la opción de responder personalmente debí haberlo hecho así, pero bueno, ya esta hecho, en futuras historias no caeré en anexos más grandes que el mismo capítulo (jaja) _

_También debo disculparme por este mismo "pseudo-capítulo" porque no es capítulo, no es historia, es solo un anuncio gigante que si llegaste hasta aquí leyéndolo mereces todo mi aprecio, porque a veces me pongo muy latosa (si, si, lo sé) pero es necesario, lo considero necesario._

_Bueno, nada, en fin, estoy feliz por lo que logré, nuevamente MIL disculpas por hacerlos esperar más capítulos, otro final, algo más, durante UN AÑO._

_Eso._

_Paz, amor, borrachera e (INSERTE EL INSULTO PARA LA AUTORA AQUÍ)_


End file.
